Dark Blood
by Akariiii
Summary: AU. Kaoru ha tratado de mantener a Battousai alejado de su memoria, pero futuros acontecimientos le harán volver a ser el de antes, provocando que nuevamente comience una lucha entre cazador y demonios.Battousai&Kaoru. Ansias de sangre's sequel / -OoC-
1. Prólogo rated R o M

**Disclaimer**RK no me pertenece, ya kisiera yo -.-

**Prólogo: preludio.**

_"Si pudiese elegir algo que cambiar en mi vida, lo más seguro es que pediría no haberla conocido… suena cruel… no desear conocer a alguien, podrían pensar cualquier cosa, que la detesto, que simplemente no me agrada… pero ese es el punto… deseo borrar ese acontecimiento por que ella no merece que alguien como yo la ame… no merece amar a alguien como yo… sus ojos aún demuestran inocencia, a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir estando a mi lado, ha sido testigo de las cosas más horrorosas… me ha visto asesinar…yo… le prometí que lo dejaría… pero la sangre… mis ansias de sangre me corroen… la corroen a ella… mis deseos… siempre fueron más fuertes que todo…ella trató… trató de ayudarme… y yo le juré que jamás volvería a asesinar… pero me estoy perdiendo… mi parte humana desapareció por completo… nadie sabe cuánto me cuesta controlarme cada vez que la veo… cada vez que la toco… siento como mi sangre hierve del sólo pensar en que mis manos pudiesen desgarrar su frágil cuello… su suave piel… de sentirla gemir… no de placer, como la he escuchado ya… sino de dolor… sentir como su melodiosa voz me suplique por una muerte rápida… como sus ojos… esos mismo que cada vez que le hago el amor me ruegan que no la deje… me imploren que me detenga… deseo sentir nuevamente su aroma mezclarse con el olor de la sangre… tal como cuando la conocí… pero sé que ahora… nada me detendrá si me propongo asesinarla… ni si quiera… mis sentimientos…"_

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Kaoru caminaba en silencio, había estado vagando desde muy temprano, estaba con la mirada perdida en los rincones más lejanos de la ciudad, ya que esa era la única forma de encontrarlo… debía buscar en lo más recóndito, ya que aún seguía siendo temido por todos… lo que le obligaba a esconderse, a excepción de todos… seguía amándole, por eso en esos instantes la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse rápidamente de ella… inconscientemente comenzó a acelerar el paso, mirando hacia todos lados, las pocas personas que recorrían el ya alejado camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad la observaban confundidos y algunos con cierto morbo de ver su rostro ahora completamente asustado… al llegar a una especia de bosque alejado de cualquier civilización, se detuvo… agotada. Mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, trataba de calmarse, su respiración cada vez más agitada entre el miedo y el cansancio… repentinamente comenzó a avanzar, perdiéndose en la obscuridad que comenzaba a acogerla.

Caminar sin rumbo nunca había sido su meta, pero ya era de noche y no quedaba más remedio que ése… su búsqueda estaba resultando inútil, y ahora cobijada sólo por la escasa luz que la luna le proporcionaba más ineficiente resultaba. Kaoru ya dándose por vencida, cayó contra un árbol, agotada, cerró sus ojos, abrazándose a sí misma tratando de capear un poco el frío que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, el viento corría con cierta fuerza, lo que aumentaba más la sensación de malestar en ella.

_"dónde estás?" _–era el único pensamiento que recorría la mente de Kaoru, había ido hasta el escondite de Kenshin muy temprano, había dejado de verlo hace ya casi dos semanas por problemas, pero al llegar se encontró con Gin dando órdenes a todos los subordinados de Kenshin, sorprendida por esto, la única respuesta que encontró por parte del demonio fue una negación con la cabeza-

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Gritos… era lo único que se escuchaba en la profundidad del bosque, una voz femenina que suplicaba… pero no por ayuda… los gritos comenzaban con lentitud a extinguirse, dando paso a una leve risa nerviosa…

La mujer algo exuberante jugaba con la mirada junto al hombre que con ella se encontraba, él la observaba en silencio, correspondiendo a sus miradas, la de ella… expresaba diversión y deseo… la de él… simple lujuria, que se mezclaba en algún grado con la repugnancia. Ella no notaba aquel signo de ambivalencia que en él comenzaba a aparecer, por esto mismo, no estaba consciente de que si seguía con su juego de seducción caería en un abismo.

Sonriendo maquiavélicamente, él comenzó a avanzar hacia la mujer, tomándola por la cintura para evitar que se alejase, ella se dejó… seguramente sería alguna prostituta, por su forma de vestir y de actuar era obvio que no era una mujer bien, sus ropas dejaban a la vista más de lo necesario, lo que incitaría a cualquier hombre a aprovecharse, obviamente, él no era la excepción, seguía siendo humano hasta cierto punto…

Con brusquedad la lanzó al suelo, provocando que ella se quejase, mas no obtuvo respuesta del apuesto hombre que pensaba poseerla en esos momentos. Dejándose llevar por su instinto, comenzó con lentitud a tocar a la mujer, ella guiada por las sensaciones provocadas por él, se dejaba. Repentinamente, un fuerte ardor comenzó a apoderarse de sus piernas, él la sujetaba firmemente, llegando a lastimarla.

"me duele" –dijo simplemente, pensando que era parte del juego-

"esa es la idea…" –fue la seca respuesta que recibió-

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la fría y cruel respuesta recibida, ante éste último comentario trató desesperada de soltarse del agarre del hombre, que molesto ante el intento de escape, la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, dejándola semiconsciente. Ya más que el deseo sexual que pudo sentir hacia la mujer que yacía bajo él… deseaba sentir nuevamente como la sangre recorría sus manos… y ese deseo era el que trataba de saciar…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kaoru había vuelto a caminar después de descansar breves minutos, sabía que si se quedaba ahí el frío se sentiría mucho más que si caminaba. Sus manos estaban prácticamente congeladas, y ya se estaba cansando de su infructuosa búsqueda. Repentinamente… sintió débiles llamadas de auxilio… la voz de la mujer que pedía por ayuda llegaba hasta sus oídos muy débilmente, pero no por la lejanía… sino por que ella se encontraba mal… inconscientemente sintió como el miedo de lo que pudiese estar sucediendo la carcomía, y con caución comenzó a caminar… respiraba dificultosamente… al pasar por unos árboles, se quedó pasmada… llevó una de sus manos a su boca, reprimiendo el grito de horror ante lo que veía… frente a ella estaba una mujer, rogando por ayuda, aunque a pesar de que se la diesen, ella ya estaba desahuciada, y sobre ella, prácticamente rasgando su cuerpo… un hombre… no, ahí estaba battousai. Kaoru sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no de tristeza por verlo así… sino de impotencia al darse cuenta que a pesar de sus intentos él seguía siendo el mismo demonio asesino del que todos temían… battousai al sentir la otra presencia en el lugar, se separó de lo que quedaba de la mujer, levantándose con lentitud… de igual forma se volteó, sus manos estaban empapadas de la sangre de la mujer, mientras que su rostro estaba completamente salpicado… y su ropa… su ropa se teñía de rojo con rapidez.

Él llevó una de sus manos a su boca, lamiendo con gusto la sangre, mientras que en sus ojos se denotaba una expresión de placer y frialdad, Kaoru comenzó a retroceder, asustada de lo que veía… muy pocas veces había presenciado eso… él había actuado así sólo dos veces estando con ella… y ninguna de las dos había terminado bien… battousai comenzó a avanzar sonriendo.

"por qué huyes?" –la pregunta resonó en los oídos de Kaoru-

"yo…" –ella retrocedía cada vez más rápido-

"no huyas… siempre voy a encontrarte…" –él avanzó mucho más rápido, a esta acción Kaoru sólo respondió comenzando a correr, desesperada, en esos momentos no tenía nada con lo cual calmarlo-

Kaoru corría con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo a dios, logró salir del bosque, asustada trató de guiar a Kenshin por los lugares deshabitados, sabía que debía llegar hasta el escondite de Kenshin.

Ya completamente agotada de tanto correr, y sabiendo que aquella estúpida persecución para Kenshin era sólo un juego, llegó hasta la casona donde Kenshin habitaba, parando de improvisto contra una pared, la saltó como pudo.

"crees que así puedes huir?" –Kenshin miró sorprendiendo a kaoru del otro lado de la pared, estaba detrás de Gin, éste miró sorprendido a su amo, le sorprendía ver sus manos completamente ensangrentadas-

"señor…" –gin avanzó rápidamente hacia kenshin, pero éste lo esquivo- "pero…"

Kaoru en ese momento aprovecho para entrar en la casona, Kenshin notando esto pateó a Gin, dejándolo en el piso.

"no molestes" –dijo fríamente, caminando hasta su 'hogar', dentro, todos sus hombre se hacían a un lado al ver el estado en que se encontraba Kenshin- "dónde fue?"

"la cazadora?" –Kenshin sonrió ante este término-

"dónde?"

"salió… salió por la parte trasera…" –Kenshin se acercó peligrosamente a su subordinado-

"bien…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"dónde… dónde puedo… esconderme…" _–kaoru corría hasta que llegó a la cabaña donde una vez tuvo que esconder a Kenshin mientras él se encontraba herido-

Kenshin ya no hacía nada más que caminar, guiado por el aroma que de Kaoru emanaba, ella ya estaba en la cabaña, y trataba de buscar algo con lo que poder trabar la puerta, había salido de su casa decidida a reconciliarse con Kenshin, por eso no iba armada, por esto mismo el estado de Kenshin la había tomado desapercibida.

Ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, para luego ser cerrada bruscamente por Battousai, él sonrió fríamente.

"sabía que estarías aquí… después de todo… te gusta que te haga el amor aquí… aunque podrías haber escogido cualquier lugar… eres buena en la cama… cualquier lugar sirve…pude haberte tirado en cualquier lugar…–kaoru mordió su labio algo dolida por la forma de actuar y de hablar de Kenshin-

"ya basta, tú… no eres así"

"basta… basta… por favor! Eso es lo único que haces siempre, reclamar! Reclamar por todo!" –Kenshin tomó a kaoru por la cintura adelantándose a sus movimientos.

Kaoru sintió su blusa pegarse a la camisa de Kenshin a causa de la sangre, se trató de separar desesperadamente, mientras sentía las manos de Kenshin recorrer su espalda.

"no… no…" –kaoru susurraba, sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba rindiendo lentamente ante las caricias del demonio-

"no?" –Kenshin dijo acostando bruscamente a kaoru en una cama improvisada que ellos mismos había hecho para sus encuentros furtivos- "mmm… te gusta así… verdad?"

No pudiendo evitar el débil gemido que acudió a su garganta ante el certero roce de Kenshin contra entrepierna, Kaoru quedó completamente a merced de Battousai, él aprovechando esto, se deshacía de la blusa de Kaoru, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de ella iba quedando impregnado de la sangre que en sus manos se encontraba, para Kaoru no era una sensación agradable sentir el vital líquido mezclarse con su sudor, pero no podía defenderse. Él en cambio disfrutaba sobremanera sentirla rendirse y más aun, sentir como su aroma se mezclaba con el otro olor.

Cegado por su deseo, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, para tomar por primera vez los labios de Kaoru, ella respondía con el mismo fervor que Kenshin le imponía, presionando con una de sus manos el pecho izquierdo de Kaoru, comenzó a recorrer el cuello de ella, masajeaba con lentitud pero a la vez con brusquedad, causándole a su amante placentero dolor, Kaoru arqueaba su espalda, buscando el calor de Kenshin, se dejaba llevar, enredaba una de sus manos en el cabello de él, y con su otra mano comenzaba a bajar por su espalda, para luego llegar a sus caderas, haciendo un movimiento lento rozó con sus dedos la entrepierna de Kenshin, para luego volver hasta su espalda. Battousai sonrió ante la entrega de Kaoru, y con razón de satisfacer sus deseos y los que comenzaba a trasmitirle a ella, vagó con su lengua por todo el cuerpo de Kaoru. Kenshin lamía el cuerpo de Kaoru dejando marcado su paso entre el sudor y la sangre que se mezclaban en la piel de ella, sus manos seguían ensangrentadas, pero no le importaba seguir manchando el frágil cuerpo de su mujer.

"tú… no eres…" –kaoru dijo entre gemidos, tratando de articular palabras que se quedaban en su garganta-

"ca… lla… da…"

Con una de sus dedos cerró la boca de Kaoru, introduciéndolo dentro de ésta, comenzando a jugar con la lengua de Kaoru, para evitar que hablase. Kaoru trataba de controlar las leves convulsiones que acudían a su cuerpo ante el inminente estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, Kenshin la torturaba, rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo que provocaba que Kaoru tratase de buscar la unión de sus caderas, él separó sus piernas con su mano libre, manteniendo la brusquedad con la que había actuado desde el principio, introdujo sus dedos, simulando la penetración que Kaoru anhelaba en esos momentos, disfrutaba sobremanera tenerla en esa tensión, sentía sus dedos empaparse rápidamente, lo que lo incitaba a seguir, pero al igual que Kaoru, ya se estaba quedando sin paciencia… dejando la boca de Kaoru tranquila, se separó de ella, observándola extasiado.

Ella sabía que la mayor parte del estado de excitación de Kenshin lo causaba el hecho de verla cubierta de sangre, y no el acercamiento sexual que estaban teniendo. Y el, consciente de que ella conocía sus pensamientos, sonrió… cruelmente… y sin decir nada, embistió contra le cuerpo de Kaoru, penetrándola completamente, moviendo su cuerpo con brutalidad sobre el de Kaoru, dañándola, ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Kenshin, gimiendo casi convulsivamente, Kenshin estaba igual, separándose un poco, la observó fijamente, mientras que sus movimientos eran respondidos con torpeza.

"ella… era… mejor que yo?" –susurró Kaoru refiriéndose a la mujer que Kenshin había asesinado frente a sus ojos, sabía bien que había estado con ella antes de matarla-

"sí…"

"y… te… gus… tó?" –kaoru sentía que las respuestas de Kenshin la destrozaban, dolían mucho más que el dolor físico que Kenshin le hacía sentir-

"no… n…o" –Kenshin sonrió cruelmente al ver que los ojos de Kaoru le expresaban el dolor que sentía…- "due…le?" –dijo moviéndose más fuertemente-

"l..lo sa…b..bes"

"sí"

"qui… e…res… mat… ah… r… me?"

"sí"

"entonces… hazlo" –Kenshin abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego sonreír aun más frío que antes- "pe…ro… no… me hagas… no me hagas… su… frir… más…"

Recorriendo con su mano derecha desde su rostro, llegó hasta su estómago, jugaba ahí… trazando líneas imaginarias… levemente separado del cuerpo de Kaoru, ella sintió como la suave caricia de los dedos de Kenshin, comenzaba a transformarse en una áspera, era obvio que Kenshin ahora la acariciaba con sus garras… cerró sus ojos al sentir como su piel comenzaba a rasgarse, Kenshin la observaba ahora serio, mientras que su mano se hundía completamente dentro del cuerpo de Kaoru. Aún moviéndose, sintió como la sangre comenzaba a correr por su cintura hasta llegar a las sábanas, empapándolas y tiñéndolas… Kaoru comenzaba a marearse, la perdida de sangre la afectaba rápidamente. Kenshin gimió por última vez al unísono con Kaoru, pero la voz de Kaoru comenzaba a extinguirse… veía borroso… tal vez por placer… tal vez de dolor… vio las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas… mientras que trataba de articular palabra…

"ken…"

Kaoru llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Kenshin, sin fuerza para mantenerla levantada, su brazo cayó… y el aroma a jazmines se mezclaba con el metálico olor de la sangre que emanaba de Kaoru….

_"la estás perdiendo…" _-una voz en su cabeza comenzaba a recriminarle- _"la estás perdiendo… la estás perdiendo…"_

Kenshin abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, quitando de inmediato su mano del cuerpo de Kaoru, horrorizado al ver como la hemorragia seguía cada vez en mayor cantidad. Separándose algo turbado, comenzó a buscar algo con que curar a Kaoru, hasta que encontró lo necesario.

"abre los ojos…niña… ábrelos" –Kenshin repetía una y otra vez, mientras que desesperado la curaba, deteniendo la hemorragia.-

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

El amanecer llegaba hasta la cabaña, Kenshin estaba apoyado en la pared, observando distante el cuerpo de Kaoru que estaba cubierto solamente por una sábana, además de las vendas, bajo ella la sangre se encontraba seca, al curarla había limpiado completamente su cuerpo, ella respiraba tranquila…

"Kenshin" –el demonio la oyó llamarlo, pero no respondió- "me duele más tu silencio…"

"no debí tocarte… yo te dañé…" –kaoru se sentó con dificultad en el colchón, su cuerpo dolía… su alma dolía-

"pensé que podría sanarte… pensé…" –ella reprimió las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte- "desde el principio… esto era imposible…"

"yo…"

"battousai sigues siendo tú… por más que desee borrar todos los acontecimientos…"

"es tarde…" –él se levantó- "debo ver a gin, lo herí"

Caminando con lentitud, sin acercarse a ella, Kenshin abandonó la cabaña. Kaoru llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, apoyándose, mientras comenzaba a sollozar… meses de intentos por alejar al demonio en vano… con sólo un asesinato su mente le volvería a pedir sangre… y kaoru no estaba segura de poder calmar esas ansias… las lágrimas corrían con lentitud, como si con eso alejasen el dolor…

>>>>>>>>>>>>

**N de DN:** weno pues, éste es la continuación de 'Ansias de sangre' si no lo han leído, les recomiendo ke lo lean porke hay cosas ke continuaré de ahí… jeje, espero ke les haya gustado, ya saben, críticas, comentarios, cualkier cosita me mandan reviews, si?

Me despido, un abrazo.

**_D.N _**

**_…Today, I got lost in the road of life…_**


	2. ¿Separación?

**Disclaimer****: RK no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Capítulo 1¿Separación?.**

_"vago… eso es en lo que me he convertido… un vagabundo, un simple vagabundo que está dispuesto a vagar por las tinieblas… de donde nunca debí salir…"_

* * *

Kaoru caminaba con lentitud, el viento jugaba con su cabello, pero ella no se inmutaba…uno de sus brazos estaba cruzado sobre su estómago, su herida dolía de forma indescriptible, pero no importaba… sólo deseaba llegar a su hogar… y olvidar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior…

Tal vez sonaría morboso, pero a pesar de haber sido forzada psicológicamente a estar con Kenshin, sin importar que físicamente ella respondiera… había sido dolorosamente placentero, su mente se recriminaba… pero en el punto más lejano de su razón, había deseado estar con Kenshin por mucho más tiempo… kaoru mordió su labio al recordar la frialdad con que Kenshin había actuado… al recordar la forma en que él se había marchado al amanecer…

Era obvio que él estaba arrepentido… pero también estaba claro que él había permitido que todo sucediese, había permitido que battousai se liberase… había permitido que su locura le ganara… kaoru odiaba el hecho de no haber podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarle, simplemente había huido, pero no por cobardía… sino porque si se hubiese quedado ahí, hubiera muerto… estaba segura de ello, y lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos… era morir… morir y dejarlo solo… por más doloroso que fuera, él seguía siendo Kenshin…

Sin siquiera percatarse llegó a su hogar, con suma cautela entró, tratando de que natsu no se enterase que había vuelto. Al pasar por el salón principal, se quedó parada, observando fijamente a las personas que ahí estaban… como si ya no sintiese dolor, se enderezó… tratando de no demostrar el punzante ardor que a su estómago acudía.

"tanto tiempo" –kaoru dijo haciendo una pausa cautelosa- "shinomori-san"

* * *

"vete, por favor" –Kenshin decía al muchacho frente a él-

"estás raro, desde que llegaste… ayer"

"yahiko… dónde está Gin?"

"salió a hacer ronda" –Kenshin suspiró-

"lo viste antes de que se marchara?"

"sí"

"y… su condición?"

"ah, estaba bien" –yahiko entendió a lo que se refería Kenshin, después de todo, él seguía siendo 'él'-

"no mientas"

"no, de verdad…. Sólo algo preocupado por tu estado… por qué?"

"no sé, ahora, déjame solo que necesito pensar"

* * *

"kamiya-san… como le iba diciendo, anoche nos llegó una información… que creo le interesará"

"hace cinco minutos que me está diciendo eso, por qué no me habla claro, shinomori-san… además, creo que usted y sus compañeros deben estar cansados, así que mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, podré indicarles sus habitaciones" –aoshi frunció el ceño ante el desagradable trato de la joven cazadora-

"kamiya-san, nos informaron que habían encontrado un cuerpo destazado en el bosque que está cerca de la ciudad"

Kaoru no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a analizar a Aoshi, era obvio el motivo de su visita… y no le agradaba para nada.

"pero… aquel bosque ya está fuera de mi jurisdicción… técnicamente eso ya está a cargo de usted y su grupo de cazadores, shinomori-san"

"hace años que ese bosque pasó a ser parte de su lugar de vigilancia, si no mal recuerdo… desde la masacre que causó battousai" –aoshi calculaba cada una de sus palabras, sabía bien la relación entre aquel demonio y kaoru… y eso estaba fuera de toda racionalidad, ella era una cazadora, y eso debía primar-

"y qué puedo hacer yo?" –kaoru dijo algo alterada- "ya estoy enterada de ese hecho, y puedo asegurarle que Kenshin no tuvo nada que ver en ello… seguramente… seguramente esa mujer fue causa de algún ultraje y algún maniático le asesino…" –kaoru decía maldiciéndose por dentro, no quería mentir, pero tampoco era la idea que fueran tras Kenshin-

"mujer?" –aoshi alzó una ceja-

"claro, la mujer destazada…" –kaoru paró en seco-

"nunca hablé de una mujer, su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para ser reconocido"

"esto…"

Kaoru se levantó abruptamente, no quería seguir hablando, además estaba agotada… y su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, no faltaba decir que el ardor en su herida era mucho más profundo. Aoshi se percató del leve tambaleo en kaoru, pero sin alcanzar a entender… megumi y Sanosuke observaban confundidos la extraña forma de actuar de kaoru.

"kamiya-san?"

"yo… les mostraré sus habitaciones…"

Kaoru se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta, pero inmediatamente sintió como si todo le diese vueltas, cayendo al piso de forma algo estruendosa. Megumi de forma rápida corrió hacia ella, mientras Aoshi se acercaba también, sanosuke salió del lugar en busca de natsu.

"Dios! Esta niña tiene el pulso muy débil…" –megumi decía revisando a kaoru-

"déjame" –aoshi la tomó en brazos- "llevémosla a su cuarto, ahí por favor encárgate"

"de acuerdo"

* * *

"Gin!" –el demonio se volteó para encontrarse con la ya conocida mirada de su señor, Kenshin se encaminó hacia él-

"señor…usted"

"calma" –Kenshin se acercó a su subordinado y lo observó fijamente, la mirada en gin le decía que algo malo pasaba- "qué sucede?"

"iba rondando por los alrededores de la ciudad… y vi a los cazadores"

"kaoru?"

"no, señor, no la niña, los otros tres… ya sabe, los dos tipos y la otra mujer… los que iban tras kiyosato"

"entiendo"

"por lo que alcancé a oír… encontraron un cuerpo en el bosque… nuevamente sospechan de usted"-Kenshin rió, estaba ya calmado, pero su mente le reclamaba la autoría de aquel hecho, y no para recriminarle, sino para felicitarle- "pasa algo?"

"quién diría que los cazadores están tan eficientes"

Gin frunció el ceño, nuevamente esa mirada fría. La mirada de su líder estaba llena de deseos por asesinar y su voz otra vez sonaba como de ultratumba. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se curvó en sus labios.

"usted…"

"yo… necesito…" –Kenshin cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmarse-

* * *

El día transcurría con rapidez, ya estaba pronto a atardecer y la ciudad estaba técnicamente tranquila, a no ser por los murmullos entre la gente sobre aquel 'asesinato', nuevamente el miedo tácito se apoderaba de las personas, obviamente a nadie le gustaba la idea de estar otra vez bajo un peligro prácticamente inminente.

Aoshi y su grupo estaban conscientes de ello, por eso habían viajado con urgencia a ver a kaoru, deseaban que ella colaborara con su labor de cazadora, pero se estaba complicando.

"y bien?" –aoshi preguntó luego de que megumi saliera de la habitación de kaoru quitándose los guantes quirúrgicos y suspirando-

"estaba herida… al parecer la perdida de sangre provocó el desmayo, está muy débil, yo creo que lo mejor es esperar un par de días… no es bueno exponerla"

"pero… qué tipo de herida?"

"tenía roto tejidos… mas nada importante… la forma en que se presenta la herida… eso estaba destinado a quitarle la vida a cualquier persona, pero al final… digo… donde se pierde el corte… evade cualquier tipo de órganos vitales"

"quiere decir… que se arrepintieron?"

"me atrevo a decir que sí"

"battousai?"

"lo más probable" –sano que hasta el momento había estado en silencio alzó la voz-

"esa chica está loca!"

"pensé que eso estaba claro desde la última vez… mira que proteger semejante criatura… eso ya no es humano… ella debería entenderlo, por su propio bien"

"bueno, por eso mismo le pedí a natsu que se comunicara con el otro tipo… como es que se llamaba… Hiko" –y él que puede hacer-

"por lo que sé, se encarga de protegerla desde la distancia, además creo que la presencia de la otra niña le ayudara a entender"

"battousai es peligroso"

"él… nuevamente se está despertando?" –megumi preguntó algo atemorizada, nunca en su vida había vivido algo como los eventos de meses antes, ciertamente había sido la peor experiencia de su vida siendo cazadora-

"me temo que sí… hay que alejarlo… y si es posible… destruirlo, pero esta vez…. Sin fallas"

* * *

"mm… no te parece divertido?" –la voz de un hombre resonaba en la obscuridad-

"bueno, es algo cruel…" –otro contestó-

"esa es la idea… esa es la idea"

Repentinamente, una sombra asomó hacia el lugar donde caía un poco de luz, alto… sin duda, sus ojos sin expresión alguna, unas gafas adornaban su rostro, y una sonrisa fría le hacía juego, su cabello de extraño color grisáceo… al otro lado, en un rincón, un cuerpo estaba tirado, parecía sin vida…

"preciosa… levántate" –él ordenó, el otro observaba algo lujurioso-

Ante la orden, la aludida se puso de pie, no vestía más que una especie de túnica que se transparentaba, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y sobre sus ojos el flequillo los ocultaba… caminando con lentitud se acercó al hombre de las gafas.

"yo…" –la suave y armoniosa voz de la chica hizo eco en el lugar-

"sabes que estás por una sola razón…"

"yo…" –la voz de la chica sonaba confundida, era extraño todo, el hombre la observaba con cierta lujuria, pero contenida… esto la confundía aún más-

"battousai… está vivo, sabes?"

Repentinamente, los ojos de la chica se ensombrecieron, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su pecho, presionando ligeramente, después de tanto tiempo, ese nombre seguía produciéndole cosas… ese nombre aún le traía vagos recuerdos…

"ba… battou… battousai…"

"lo recuerdas?"

"ken…" –el hombre sonrió-

"quieren matarlo… debes ayudarle… alejarlo de todo peligro… hikaru…"

* * *

La madrugada se hacía sentir con crueldad sobre la ciudad, el viento soplaba con fuerza, como si presagiase algo… kaoru estaba en su cuarto, se movía entre las sábanas aún adolorida, estaba despierta… algo le atormentaba…

_"por qué… por qué no pude… ayudarte…" _–kaoru se sentó en la cama abruptamente- "yo deseaba… estar contigo…"

"yo sigo deseándolo…" –la voz que irrumpió en la oscuridad sonaba calma, kaoru cerró sus ojos y volvió a acostarse, sintiendo la presión al costado de su cama- "pero… significaría dañarte… cómo se puede amar… y tener al mismo tiempo… la capacidad de destruir al ser amado…"

"estamos en igual posición"

"en qué momento cambió todo… en qué momento… comencé a desearte… muerta…"

"si así me deseas… entonces mátame… pero por favor… no me tortures… battousai…"

Kenshin rodeó con uno de sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de kaoru, ella sólo se dejaba manipular en silencio, no era cobardía la razón por lo cual le pedía que terminase con su vida… tenía claro que era la cazadora… pero su corazón ganaba a la mente, y la racionalidad se perdía entre aquel mar de sentimientos producidos por el demonio…

"no te culpes…" –él susurró antes de presionar ligeramente el cuello de kaoru, ahogándola lentamente- "ella tampoco pudo…"

"somos… distintas…" –battousai cerró sus ojos y rozó sus labios-

"descansa"

"déjame sentir… que aún me amas…"

"descansa… que mañana… quizá… nuevamente comencemos nuestra lucha…"

* * *

**

* * *

N de DN: bueno, algo extraño, lo admito, pero así debe ser, pues… aquí adelante un poco los posibles problemas en la relación de battousai y kaoru, supongo ke ya saben quién será el enemigo… los dejo, me dejan sus comentarios. Ahora les respondo porke me keda un tiempito.**

**Kao****-ryu: **jaja, pues sí… sé ke te gusta el sado… en fin, lo de ken promiscuo, no es ke sea así… sólo… algo salvaje xD… en fin, espero ke te haya gustado el cap. Adiox.

**Delaila:**ja, pues sí… agresivo, en fin… debía ser así… espero ke te haya gustado el capítulo, cuídate.

**Gabyhyatt:**wow… que drástica en tus decisiones, eso de cambiarte de país y todo eso si te pasa lo de kao… en fin, espero ke hayas disfrutado el cap.

**Ghia****-Hikari: **weno, ke bien ke te haya gustado el fic, y pues… más adelante pondré cosas de ansias de sangre, así ke… si aún no lo lees, lo recomiendo… bueno, no sé como avanzarán las cosas, se irá viendo… gracias por el review.

**Mitsuki**** himura: **ah, pues, me alegro que te haya gustado ansias de sangre, y la verdad, para responder a tu pregunta, la secuela es porque me quedaron unas cosillas medias inconclusas, más que nada por eso, espero ke te haya gustado el capítulo. Un saludo.

**Yuki****-Kudo: **holas! Pues… me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Pasado, y ojalá éste también haya sido de tu agrado. Y lo de battousai, la gracia de esa parte es ke quería dejarlo con esa tensión de 'la matará o no?' me alegra haberlo logrado, bien, me despido porke toy sin time. Un abrazo.

**Blankaoru:**holis! Pues… te voy a responder por párrafo, así no me pierdo, je. Lo primero, ke bueno ke te haya gustado el primer cap. Lo de los finales felices, yo no creo en ellos, por eso creo ke me voy a lo dramático antes de dejar a los personajes en paz, una forma más realista de enfrentar el fic. Lo de kao, en este cap. Puse algo similar a lo que me pones en el review, y cuando iba a responderlos, leí el tuyo y me sorprendió un poco la coincidencia en eso de 'amar a alguien con la capacidad de destruir' pero al mismo tiempo me alegra concordar en eso…. La escena Ero (mi forma cute de abreviar ) estaba dudosa de ponerla, se supone ke eso fue una violación, pero no podía ponerla taaan brutal, si se supone que Kenshin la ama, por eso fui bajando el nivel de narración en ella, no quería que fuera tan falsa, un alivio haya salido bien, después de todo. Lo de la fiera… puedo decir que siempre las personas tienen el derecho de aconsejar, más aún si tienen conocimiento de los riesgos que traen las actitudes que otros puedan estar tomando, en ese tema en especial… es un tema delicado, y si te expusiera mi punto de vista, tendría para mucho, y no es la idea.

Bueno, me despido, creo ke me alargué un poquito, en fin… cuídate! Adiox.

**Yumiki****-sama: **hola! Espero ke te haya gustado este cap. Y siento la tardanza, tuve problemas… en fin, nos estamos leyendo.

**Kaoromi:**ke bien ke te haya gustado la primera parte del fic… y ojalá ke éste también te guste, un abrazo.

**Laymiha:**hola, pues ke bien ke te haya gustado el fic, ojala el capítulo te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo. Adiox.

**Kazy**** y Yuky: **niñas! Cómo han andado? En los fics me consta ke bien )… pues… si ansias de sangre sobrepasó su título, éste va a formar ríos, por que pienso terminar todo lo inconcluso del anterior en éste. Me alegra ke les guste la pareja kaoru&battousai, y eso de brusco… fue… pues sí, fue brusco, je, y lo de la herida, no sé, era necesario. Ke bien ke estén asiosas por leer el fic… y no os preocupéis, ke sé bien ke no es de sangre xD cuídense niñas, un abrazo.

Bueno, espero ke estén bien, me dejan sus opiniones.

**_D.N_**


	3. Cruel realidad

**Disclaimer: **RK no me pertenece, pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 2: cruel realidad.**

"_la noche nuevamente me acoge, no se me presentó otro caminó más que el de la lucha… intentar pelear contra mis instintos es ilógico, por ello… me dejé vencer… y nuevamente caeré… quizá el único remordimiento que me queda… es no haber podido seguir por y para ella… quizá ahora… ni siquiera recuerde quién es ella…"

* * *

_

"Megumi?" –la voz de Aoshi resonó en el salón, mientras natsu iba sirviendo el té, ellos se dedicaban a analizar la situación-

"dime…"

"dónde está Sanosuke"

"fue a la estación… hoy llega Hiko-San y su hija"

"ya veo, con eso podremos trabajar mejor"

"lo dices por kaoru?"

"esa niña… no tiene clara sus prioridades, debería entender que el deber está por encima de los sentimientos, y que Battousai es un demonio… su si relación está completamente errada"

"crees que ella no lo sabe"

"por lo que veo, no"

"estás tan equivocado" –megumi sonrió- "ella tiene perfectamente clara sus prioridades, es por eso que es tan difícil conllevar esta situación… el hecho de amar a alguien… que a la vez está en tu contra"

"amar?" –aoshi rió con sarcasmo- "el amor es algo que se siente por alguien que es capaz de darte felicidad, no por quien destruye tu vida"

"el amor es algo que no se controla, y si él destruyo mi vida, fue capaz de devolverme lo que me quitó de otra forma"

Aoshi se volteó y miró fijamente a kaoru que con esfuerzo trataba de mantenerse en pie, megumi inmediatamente se levantó para ayudarle.

"escuche, kamiya-san, cuán agradable fue ver morir a Battousai?"

"él… usted no entiende, estaba siendo manipulado…"

"esa no fue mi pregunta" –kaoru sonrió-

"no fue agradable, y usted bien lo sabe"

"no lo sé, para mí fue agradable ver morir a quien nos trae la tragedia" –aoshi entrecerró sus ojos- "y dígame… cree que para él fue desagradable ver morir a su padre"

"no es el tema"

"Sí, sí es el tema, el tema aquí es que usted está jugando con su deber, Battousai debió quedarse en el mismo infierno esa vez, y si usted hubiese cazado a todos sus aliados, quizá él no estaría aquí ahora"

"qué tienen que ver… sus preguntas con eso?"

"que su padre debe estar decepcionado de su sucesora… debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba al ver como su sucesora se revuelca con su asesino"

Megumi se sorprendió ante el último comentario, aún sostenía a kaoru, pero ella se soltó y caminó hasta aoshi, casi por reflejo la mano de kaoru azotó en la mejilla de aoshi, él simplemente se mantuvo en su posición, sintiendo como el lugar afectado comenzaba a arder, una sonrisa acudió a su rostro, provocando que kaoru se molestara aún más.

"qué se cree… quién rayos es usted para hablarme así?"

"la verdad duele, no?"

"basta, no le permito que me hable de esa forma, y menos en mi casa" –kaoru estaba alterada, mientas que aoshi mantenía la calma. Así, calmado, llevó su mano a su mejilla-

"vaya forma más madura de enfrentar las verdades"

"cómo cree que se puede enfrentar maduramente semejante injuria"

"injuria? Ja!... kamiya-san, no me crea un idiota, sé bien qué tipo de relación existe entre Battousai y usted, habría que ser estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta ese día, nadie llora de tal forma por un 'enemigo'"

"lo que haya entre Kenshin y yo…"

"Himura Kenshin… no?"

"cómo sabe?"

"un cazador debe estar enterado de todos los datos de sus presas… Battousai es el demonio más temido en todos lados, el sólo hecho de nombrarlo provoca temor en la gente. Su primera aparición… sabe usted que un híbrido deja de tener sentimientos?"

"se equivoca… él es distinto"

"tan distinto que fue capaz de asesinar despiadadamente a su único ser cercano"

"no entiendo" –kaoru se sentó, ya más tranquila- "a qué se refiere, shinomori-san"

"hikaru… le suena aquel nombre?"

"no…" –kaoru dudó en contestar, pero esa era la única forma de saber qué había pasado con esa chica, Kenshin jamás le confesaría esa parte de su pasado-

"huérfana, muchas veces abusada, por lo que me han dicho… era explotada en su lugar de trabajo, hasta que conoció a Battousai"

"ella… fue algo de él?"

"quién sabe, siempre se hablaba de 'aquella' que era capaz de contenerlo"

"contenerlo?"

"sí, él evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento a la sangre sólo por ella, sólo por protegerla"

"ya veo…"

"kiyosato… él fue el encargado de convertir a Battousai en lo que es, y él fue en parte culpable de que aquella muchacha haya perecido… cuento corto, kamiya-san, ella no pudo contenerlo más y sufrió su decisión de acompañarle"

"fue hace mucho… él cambió"

"dígame… qué duele más…"

"cómo?" –aoshi se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, haciéndole una seña a megumi para abandonar el salón-

"qué duele más… el hecho de que él no haya cambiado… o que el recuerdo de esa niña sea más fuerte que el amor que el pueda sentir hacia usted…"

Kaoru sintió la puerta cerrarse, esa pregunta comenzó a rondar en su cabeza… era cierto… él aún seguía pensando en ella, desde el principio lo había sabido. Desde el principio kaoru había intentado reemplazarla… pero alguien así no se olvida, y Kenshin no era la excepción. Sonrió tristemente ante la cruel verdad que aoshi se había encargado de revelarle.

"_es cierto… qué duele más…"

* * *

_

"hiko-san, es un placer tenerlo nuevamente aquí" –sanosuke decía mientras cargaba los bolsos de misao-

"oye, y cómo está kaoru" –sanosuke calló un buen rato antes de contestar-

"bien" –hiko observó serio a sanosuke, antes de sonreírle burlonamente a su hija-

"misao, no me digas que tus gustos han cambiado, tanto interés por esa chiquilla"

"claro, lo que digas…" –misao suspiró, su padre definitivamente no cambiaría nunca-

"ah, esta mansión, siempre ha tenido mal servicio"

"papá! Sólo está natsu, qué quieres…"

"oh, cierto, cierto"

Los tees caminaban ya por el jardín de la mansión de kaoru, a mitad de camino, se encontraron con natsu, quien venía agitada a ayudarles.

"lo lamento, estaba cuidando de la señorita"

"bueno… me adelanto" –misao salió corriendo hacia la entrada, mientras natsu recogía las cosas que ella había lanzado y sanosuke seguía con sus bolsos-

"ah, maldita comadreja" –susurró-

* * *

"señor… puedo preguntarle qué piensa?" –gin se acercó a Kenshin-

"quién diría que después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar… eres mi más fiel servidor…"

"señor, usted siempre será mi líder, incluso… si significa ir al infierno de donde salimos"

"esto es lo que los humanos llaman amistad… sabes?"

"no, señor, yo no sabía"

"algunos recuerdos quedan…"

"puedo saber… que ocurrió con la cazadora… señor?" –Kenshin cerró sus ojos, su rostro expresaba profundo pesar, cosa que gin corroboró cuando Kenshin apoyó una de sus manos en su rostro, acaso… lloraba?-

"no merece todo esto…" –la voz de Kenshin estaba a punto de quebrarse-

"qué ocurrió?"

"nuevamente… empezamos…"

"pero ustedes estaban juntos"

"no puedo seguir con ella… menos en mi estado actual…"

"por qué ha cambiado, señor…"

"en estos meses murió…" –Kenshin levantó la mirada- "tal vez quiero conmemorar su muerte con baños de sangre"

"nuevamente es usted Battousai, aquel demonio temido… y respetado, señor"

"lo intenté, cierto?"

Gin se arrodilló frente a battousai, mientras él se levantaba y observaba a su subordinado, una sonrisa cruel cruzó su rostro, y el resto de humanidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos desapareció completamente.

"sus intentos… serán recordados por la cazadora… incluso al lugar donde la enviará, señor"

* * *

Hikaru caminaba con lentitud por las calles obscuras, según aquella voz que oía en su mente, iba bien encaminada. Repentinamente, se encontró frente a una casona abandonada. Sin dudarlo, se adentró al lugar, al llegar a una 'puerta', entró silenciosamente. Ahí, un grupo ,de demonios la acorralaron, ella los ignoró.

"vaya, últimamente tenemos muy buenas visitas"

"ken…" –los demonios se alejaron instintivamente-

"otra más!" –gritó uno. Gin por el estruendo se acercó al lugar, y confundido por la presencia de la chica, avanzó-

"quién eres?" –dijo tomándola por el brazo y halándola hacia el lugar donde Kenshin estaba- "señor… mire lo que encontré!"

"qué pa… sa"

Battousai se quedó de piedra, en silencio… observaba fijamente a la muchacha frente a él, ella hacía lo mismo, mientras su mentón temblaba. Battousai se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta el lugar donde ella había caído por el empuje de gin.

"hikaru…" –ella sonrió por primera vez-

"ken… shin…"

La muchacha sin decir más se lanzó a los brazos de Kenshin, gin observaba en silencio… y de esa misma forma, salió del cuarto. Hikaru se refugiaba en él, mientras que la mente de Battousai volvía a recuerdos que creía olvidados. La abrazó, sintiendo que nuevamente había algo por lo que luchar contra sus deseos…

"yo… perdóname, hikaru-chan… perdóname…"

"después de todo… sabes que lo haría…"

* * *

"misao!" –kaoru abrazó a su amiga, contenta-

"ah, tanto tiempo"

"sí… vamos a mi cuarto?" –ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de kaoru, una vez ahí, misao suspiró-

"qué ocurre"

"Kenshin… sabes? Creo que está volviendo"

"volviendo?"

"sí… ayer… asesinó a una mujer… frente a mis ojos"

"pero… qué hiciste?"

"nada, iba desarmada… y al final… me hirió"

"te hirió?"

"sí" –kaoru sonrió- "iba a matarme… pero… se contuvo"

"pero…"

"misao, tal vez eso quiere decir que puedo ayudarle aún?"

"quizá…"

"tengo que verlo, debo advertirle"

"advertirle?"

"sí, yo no puedo hacer más por él… sólo advertirle de lo que planea shinomori-san"

"y yo qué hago?"

"di que me dormí… no sé, algo"

Misao vio como su amiga saltaba por el balcón de su habitación, mientras se perdía de su vista. Suspiró, no podía hacer nada más, así que comenzó a acomodar las almohadas de kaoru en su cama para luego sentarse a esperar que su amiga regresara.

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba cerca del lugar donde Kenshin habitaba, al llegar, saltó la pared que delimitaba el terreno. No sabía por qué, pero no estaba ninguno de los subordinados de Kenshin en sus puestos, tratando de buscar alguna explicación a esto, entró a la casona.

Cuando estuvo dentro, tres demonios la miraron con ¿lástima?... kaoru se confundió ante esto, podrían mirarla de cualquier forma, pero ver lástima en sus ojos… era inconcebible.

"qué miran?"

"mira, cazadora… nos preguntábamos por qué habrías perdido tu tiempo en venir a nuestra humilde morada"

"no se pregunten tantas cosas, idiotas…"

"más respeto" –uno la sostuvo por la muñeca- "mira que ya no eres la 'señora' de este lugar"

"de qué hablas…" –kaoru susurró, soltándose del agarre del demonio-

"ustedes tres, basta!" –la voz de gin sacó a kaoru del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba-

"gin" –kaoru se acercó al hombre más fiel de Kenshin- "dónde está?"

"quién?"

"Kenshin"

Gin la miró fríamente, no sabía por qué brotaba en él un ligero sentimiento de preocupación hacia kaoru, era cierto que ella era la cazadora, que eran enemigos… pero después de tanto tiempo de verla junto a su señor, era ya costumbre verla recorrer sus terrenos, no la aceptaba como su 'señora'… pero le tenía cierto respeto.

"no está" –dijo por fin-

"no me mientas" –Kaoru comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección al salón donde Kenshin solía estar-

"no hay necesidad…" –vino la tardía respuesta de Gin-

En la puerta, kaoru vio al niño que Kenshin cuidaba, sonrió ligeramente al verlo, pero él bajó la vista.

"yahiko-kun" –kaoru llamó- "está Kenshin ahí?"

"sí.. O sea no"

"entiendo"

Kaoru corrió amablemente a yahiko del lugar en el que se encontraba, él corrió tras de gin, mirándolo interrogante, gin simplemente suspiró. Kaoru ignoró totalmente a los dos y abrió lentamente la puerta, se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón se comenzaba a apretar, tragó saliva, pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Sonrió con tristeza al momento de cerrar la puerta. Dentro, Kenshin aún abrazaba a hikaru.

"hubiera… hubiera sido más fácil que me dijeran desde el principio"

"kaoru" –yahiko la llamó, pero ella adoptó un semblante frío-

"tienes algo con que escribir?" –gin se alejó para volver con un trozo de papel y una pluma-

"no es mucho, espero le sirva" –ella lo tomó rápidamente, trazando algunas líneas-

"entrégaselo a él, y no lo leas… lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo"

Gin observó el trozo de papel doblado con curiosidad, pero yahiko lo sacó de sus pensamientos jalándolo por el brazo.

"ella estará bien… sus ojos… eran como los de Kenshin" –gin sonrió-

"va a ser entretenido"

* * *

"vaya!... si la cazadora ya se va…" –kaoru ignoró a los tres hombres que la habían acorralado antes- "maldita niña, por qué nos ignoras…" –uno de los demonios retrocedió repentinamente, provocando el asombro de sus otros dos compañeros- "qué te pasa?"

"idiota…" –kaoru se acercó a él peligrosamente- "no me molestes"

Un grito captó la atención de gin en el segundo piso, yahiko igual bajó con rapidez. En el piso se encontraba uno de los demonios desangrándose, mientras los otros dos estaban arrodillados, temerosos.

"qué pasó?" –la voz de Kenshin interrumpió, junto a él, hikaru observaba en silencio-

"lo mató… ella… lo mató"

Gin se acercó a Kenshin y le dijo algo al oído, Kenshin caminó hacia el salón principal sin soltar a hikaru.

Una vez ahí, la voz de Kenshin nuevamente se adelantó a gin.

"qué pasó?"

"tome, señor" –Kenshin tomó el papel, desdoblándolo para leerlo- "_van a matarte, Battousai. Esta vez no hay nada qué hacer. Kaoru."_

"quién es kaoru?" –hikaru susurró-

"la cazadora" –gin contestó rápidamente-

"gin… cuándo vino?" –Kenshin dijo confundido-

"recién, señor"

"y no me avisaron?"

"ella entró… pero como usted estaba ocupado…"

* * *

"_por lo que vi… estás de acuerdo en empezar nuevamente… me pregunto…"_

"disculpe, señorita"

Kaoru miró al hombre que interrumpía sus pensamientos, él le sonrió.

"usted podría decirme dónde encontrar la mansión Kamiya?"

"ah, está de suerte, por lo que veo" –kaoru correspondió a la sonrisa del apuesto hombre-

"por qué?"

"kamiya kaoru, en qué puedo ayudarle"

El hombre sonrió más pronunciadamente, en un segundo, analizó completamente a kaoru.

"_ingenua… como lo eras tú, hermanita" –_el hombre extendió su mano hacia kaoru- "yukishiro enishi"

"yukishiro…?" –kaoru sonrió-

"sí, algún problema?"

"no, es que… conocí a alguien hace tiempo… pero… olvídelo, un placer"

Kaoru correspondió el saludo de enishi, sintiendo como al tomar la mano del hombre, sus fuerzas se desvanecían… él sonrió maquiavélicamente. Al fin y al cabo… por fin podría ejecutar su venganza…

* * *

**N de DN:** pos lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemillas, en fin, espero ke les haya gustado este cap. No puedo responder los reviews por falta de tiempo, pero agradezco el apoyo, bueno, nos estamos leyendo, y me dejan sus opiniones.

Me despido, D.N.


	4. Inicio

**Disclaimer: **pos lo de siempre, no es mío RK, sino de Watsuki-sama!

**Capítulo 3.**

Enishi caminaba con kaoru en brazos, de vez en cuando la observaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios, para al segundo volver a su semblante serio… frío… estaban a punto de llegar al hogar de kaoru, cuando ésta despertó…

"dónde… qué pasó?" –kaoru se sobresaltó sobremanera al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en los brazos de enishi-

"señorita, que bueno que se ha despertado…. Me ha dado un buen susto, sabe?"

"sí?" –kaoru se incorporó- "pues lo siento, yukishiro-san"

Kaoru entró a su mansión seguida por enishi, éste observaba interesado el lugar, mientras kaoru le iba dando una explicación de cada lugar.

"bueno, adelante, por favor… podemos hablar dentro"

"se lo agradezco"

---------------------

"tus ojos… están tan angustiados…" –la suave voz de Hikaru resonaba en los oídos de Kenshin, quien intentaba controlar su instinto asesino, aún con el papel que kaoru había dejado en sus manos-

"yo…"

"acaso… te preocupa aquella mujer… la cazadora…"

"yo… no lo sé"

"qué ocurrió… acaso es ella quien te tranquiliza ahora? Acaso ya me has olvidado… mi Kenshin"

Kenshin se levantó del lado de Hikaru, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, el regreso de Hikaru había sido demasiado repentino, y los últimos días la relación con kaoru había estado muy mala.

"Hikaru… por qué has vuelto.."

"porque sentí… en mi lugar de descanso… que tú me necesitabas…"

"tú…"

"estoy muerta, lo sé" –hikaru abrazó a Kenshin por la espalda- "no permitiré que esa mujer te lastime… ni siquiera… aquí…" –hikaru llevó su mano hacia el pecho de Kenshin, inconscientemente abrió sus ojos… sorprendida… lo que ahí sentía, no era lo que ella había dejado al irse- "está…"

"latiendo…"

"por qué"

Hikaru giró alrededor de Kenshin, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, Kenshin notaba la consternación en los ojos de la muchacha frente a él… sonrió con tristeza… aunque su mente le dijera que la protegiera… su corazón seguía gritándole que fuese a por kaoru…

"con ella… descubrí cosas nuevas…"

"acaso yo no era capaz de hacerte sentir así?"

"son tan parecidas… ambas tratando de que yo no decayera… aun así… lo que siento por ella dejó de ser sentimiento de protección…"

"por qué" –hikaru retenía las lágrimas- "por qué ella sí… por qué ella pudo entrar en tu corazón, mientras que yo por más que lo intenté… siempre terminaba tras de ti… dime… dime qué es eso que la hace distinta"

"maté a su padre… frente a sus ojos… yo… la herí…"

"las heridas sanan!... eso no la hace especial… también asesinaste gente especial para mí… y yo… yo seguía junto a ti"

"nunca… podrías comparar la falencia de un padre a la de amigos… Hikaru… ella… ella me amó aún después de eso"

"yo te amo…"

"quiero olvidarla… he intentado olvidarla… pero sus ojos siguen apareciendo en mi mente… su sonrisa y su voz siguen llamándome… ella… sigue suplicándome en silencio que no me aleje…"

"si ella…"

"no"

"por qué"

"porque nadie podría quitarme su recuerdo… nuestros recuerdos…"

"ella… ella y tú…" –hikaru tomó aire.- "acaso ella es…"

"es mi mujer, Hikaru, nadie va a cambiar eso…"

Kenshin salió del cuarto, dejando a Hikaru sola, ella mordía su labio, enishi la había revivido para venganza, pero sus sentimientos seguían igual que cuando había muerto, seguía amando a Kenshin con la misma intensidad… lo único que había cambiado, era que ahora el corazón de Kenshin estaba completamente ocupado… e inconscientemente, su meta había cambiado…

--------------

"ya veo… pues… no sé si pueda ayudarle, o sea… no está en mi jurisdicción, deberían haber cazadores en la suya… no sé qué decirle"

"últimamente ha habido muchas muertes... yo lo vi…"

"cómo?"

"no era un demonio… señorita… era una diosa"

"una diosa?" –kaoru rió- "cómo es eso"

"una niña… muy hermosa… quitaba su esencia a los hombres…"

"una niña?"

"así es… vagaba… decía buscar… un demonio"

"hay miles de demonios…"

"Battousai, señorita… llamaba a battousai como alma en pena…"

Kaoru palideció, su mirada se quedó perdida, como si vagara en sus propios pensamientos, enishi analizaba en silencio, realmente le divertía su trabajo. Obviamente kaoru ya sospechaba quien podría ser, y eso lo satisfacía enormemente.

"se encuentra bien?"

"sí…"

"entonces?"

"bueno, investigaré, en estos momentos la verdad no tengo otros casos… así que estaré en contacto con usted."

"siendo así… me retiro… con permiso"

"propio.."

-----------------

Kaoru caminaba en silencio, habían pasado días desde la visita de enishi a kaoru, y ella trataba de ordenar sus ideas… sin darse cuenta, llegó al lugar donde solía frecuentarse con Kenshin, sentándose dentro de la cabaña abrazando sus piernas, comenzó a caer profundamente dormida…

"kaoru…" -la voz de Kenshin resonaba en los oídos de kaoru- "despierta…"

"ken…"

"abre tus ojos"

Kaoru obedeció, y lentamente se incorporó, quedando frente al demonio, él la observaba angustiado, sus ojos mostraban confusión. Ella intentó acercarse, pero Kenshin la detuvo, evitando que pudiese entrar en su radio.

"por qué?"

"supuse que estarías aquí…" –kenshin se sentó, llamando a kaoru a que hiciese lo mismo-

"quería… estar tranquila"

"es un buen lugar… nadie lo conoce…"

"Kenshin…"

"está anocheciendo"

"Kenshin…"

"el aire está cálido.. como de lluvia"

"qué fue…" –kaoru tomó aire- "qué fue lo que nos pasó…"

"sigues siendo muy inocente…"

"qué fue…"

"pensé que podría vivir tranquilo…"

"aún podemos"

"kaoru… tú me amas?"

"más que a nada…" –kaoru buscó el cuerpo de Kenshin, abrazándose a él-

"y por qué sigues amándome… sabiendo que yo…"

"desde el principio supe que el recuerdo de ella era más fuerte, y ahora que está de vuelta, cómo puedo luchar contra eso…"

"perdóname"

"yo te amo… en ti… encontré algo que jamás creí encontrar… eres capaz de comprenderme… yo te comprendo más que nadie… sé que estás mal aún cuando no me lo digas…. Y sé también… que jamás podré ayudarte… y eso… eso es lo que más me duele… me duele saber que la persona a la cual amo está en dificultad y yo no tengo el suficiente poder para ayudarle…"

"me basta con que me ames"

"y a mi con que estés feliz…"

Kaoru mordió su labio inferior, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libremente, era obvio que para Kenshin no había más solución que dejarla, era obvio también que todas las ilusiones que había forjado en su tiempo con él se estaba destrozando frente a sus ojos por la llegada de aquella chica… pero a pesar de todos esos problemas, kaoru quería seguir sintiendo que él aún estaba ahí, después de todo… tenía hasta el amanecer…

---------------

"Hikaru…"

"dígame, enishi-san…"

"cómo va tu relación…"

"yo… no estoy en el corazón de mi Kenshin…" –la voz de la muchacha sonaba sumamente acomplejada-

"cómo es eso?"

"es que… enishi-san… usted me prometió que mi llegada cambiaría todo…"

"créeme, pequeña… tu llegada es el inicio del cambio…"

Hikaru sonrió ante el comentario… enishi observaba en silencio, le costaba comprender que aquella chica siguiera sintiendo cosas por battousai… eso lo complicaba, pero aún así seguiría con su plan…

"enishi-san?"

"mm?"

"la mujer que está en la vida de Kenshin… no la quiero ahí…"

Enishi sonrió, a pesar de todo, la niña aquella mantenía su deseo por estar con Kenshin, costase lo que costase…

"no te preocupes…"

-------------

"no me dejes…" –kaoru susurró débilmente, seguía abrazada a Kenshin-

"aún no…"

"Kenshin?" –no obtuvo respuesta.- "estoy segura… que serás muy feliz junto a Hikaru…"

"te amo… de verdad, niña… perdóname… yo deseaba ser parte de ti… como tú eras parte de mí…"

"ya eres parte de mí… estás conmigo… en mí"

"quizá…"

"no… no quizá…. Es seguro, lo que más me duele de todo esto…"

"shh… no digas nada…"

"escúchame"

"no…"

"por favor, Kenshin…"

"yo no quiero…"

"kenshin… te amo…"

"yo también te amo… niña…"

Kaoru sonrió tranquila, aún así las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de brotar, el sentimiento le ganaba con creces a su racionalidad…

En la pequeña ventana podía vislumbrarse ya el sol que comenzaba a aparecer, Kenshin con cuidado apartó a kaoru de sí mismo, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"lo que más me duele… es que aquel 'te amo' sigue siendo una despedida… y no el comienzo de algo hermoso… mi amado Kenshin…"

Kenshin cerró la puerta tras de sí, y comenzó a andar, se detuvo un momento al sentir algo cálido en su rostro, llevando sus dedos a su cara pudo notar el líquido brotando de sus ojos, estaba sorprendido. Sonrió… pasando rápidamente a una mueca de dolor…

"después de todo… puedo sentir tu dolor… mi kaoru…"

---------

-------

**N de DN: **wenas! Tanto tiempo sin vernos xDD… bueno, les digoo que lamento la tardanza, y ojalá les haya gustadop.. los reviews, de verdad siento no contestarlos, pero lo haré en el próximo caps, aun así… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS! Por el apoyo …

Se despide, Dark Natt…


	5. Ilusión

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Agradecimientos.**

**Kaoru-Luna**

**CiNtHiA **

**Ane-Himura**

**Mitsuki** **Himura**

**Yuki-Kudo**…

**Mer1…**

**MartaBatousai: **

**Dani-Chan-KRK**

**Lacus Clyne: Mei Fanel**

**Kaerii Himura**

por cierto, aclaro que aunque no responda los reviews, no es porque no quiera, sino por falta de tiempo. También me gustaría que supieran que me alegra mucho recibir sus reviews y que los leo todos, sin excepción. Un saludo a todas ustedes.

Karasu no Hime.

**Capítulo 4: Ilusión.**

Kenshin se adentraba en sus pensamientos, el día había llegado completamente, se encontraba en su morada. Sin sobresaltarse, sintió los pasos llegar frente a él, para luego sentir a la muchacha arrodillarse y acurrucarse en sus piernas.

"nunca vi aquella expresión en tu rostro antes"

"a qué te refieres"

"tan triste… sufres… sufres tanto, mi Kenshin…" –hikaru susurró mientras sus ojos denotaban tristeza-

"no sufro"

"sufres por esa que dice amarte. Sufres por aquella mujer que dices, está en tu corazón como nunca antes alguien estuvo, estás sufriendo porque sabes que tu amor por ella es más frágil que el vidrio… sufres… porque sabes que todo ha cambiado…"

"aún puedes saberlo?"

"yo sanaré todas las heridas que ella deje en el camino… si es necesario, tomaré tu dolor para hacerlo parte de mí…"

Ella se levantó mirando a Kenshin con una sonrisa, él levantó su vista, observando como la muchacha cruzaba sus brazos tras de si. Hermosa… esa imagen realmente lo era.

"así que, mi amado Battousai… dejemos el mundo terrenal… para poder abandonar las heridas…"

------------------

"kaoru!" –misao alcanzó a kaoru, quien cayó sin fuerzas sobre su cama- "dónde estabas?"

"paseaba…"

"te ves agotada"

"sí, lo estoy"

"no dormiste?" –kaoru la observó con una sonrisa, antes de negar con la cabeza-

"sabes? Anoche fui… tan feliz…"

"viste a Battousai?"

"lo vi…"

"de nuevo… estuvieron…"

"no… sólo… sólo abrazados, como antes…"

"yo no entiendo esa relación…"

Kaoru se abrazó a Misao, mientras sus sollozos no se hacían esperar, era una mujer fuerte, pero acababa de perder a la persona más cercana después de su padre.

"lo perdí…"

"amiga… no llores, debes ser fuerte, recuerda… tienes un trabajo, no? Eso te distraerá…"

"cierto… debo encontrar a esa chica que dice Yukishiro-san…"

Kaoru se levantó y caminó hacia su clóset, sacando un pantalón y una blusa lo suficientemente cómodas para salir de cacería.

"vamos?" –sus ojos reflejaban entusiasmo ante su nueva tarea, desde lo de Kiyosato no salía de cacería, y eso la entusiasmaba mucho-

"en serio?"

"sí… vamos"

Ambas bajaron y en el camino encontraron a Aoshi, Misao lo miró nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para kaoru.

"Shinomori-san, buenos días"

"lo mismo digo, Kamiya-san, Misao…"

Kaoru ahogo una risa ante la forma en que ambos se miraban, Aoshi notando la mueca de kaoru, volvió a su postura habitual.

"piensan salir?"

"sí, verá… le comenté lo de la muchacha roba esencias, me parece pertinente salir a recabar información"

"enviaré a Sanosuke con ustedes"

"oh, cómo cree… ustedes deben estar bastante ocupados con el regreso de Battousai, déjeme este caso a Misao y a mí"

"sí, bueno… no ha habido más muerte entonces se nos ha hecho difícil"

"bueno… nos retiramos"

"adelante"

Kaoru siguió caminando, pero unos cuantos metros delante de ella, se detuvo, volteando para ver a su amiga embobada con el cazador, el cual no lo hacía para nada de mal.

"Misao!"

"ya voy…"

----------

Ambas muchachas caminaban por la ciudad mientras conversaban, estaban animadas, a pesar de que kaoru aún no estaba muy bien.

"por cierto, Misao"

"dime"

"ya te vi" –kaoru le hizo una mueca a su amiga, al tiempo que saludaba a las personas que hacían ligeras reverencias ante su presencia"

"viste qué?"

"vamos, no me engañes" –kaoru sonrió- "qué fueron esos ojitos hacia el hielo andante, no me vengas con eso de 'viste qué?'… te gusta…"

"de qué hablas" –Misao rió nerviosa-

"de tú y" –kaoru no pudo terminar su frase ya que un hombre que corría a prisa la empujó, logrando que cayera de rodillas- "hey! Maldito bastardo!... por qué no te fijas!"

"estás bien?"

"sí… creo que sí…"

Kaoru se levantó rápidamente. De forma repentina, ambas se miraron, a lo lejos estaban seguras que habían oído un grito.

"Dios…"

Kaoru salió corriendo en dirección del grito, misao la seguía confundida. El grito las dirigió al bosque, pero misao iba un poco más atrás.

Ninguna de las dos iba prestándole atención a la otra, realmente iban sumidas en sus pensamientos, aquel grito había sonado terrorífico, y kaoru, mas que nada deseaba saber qué era.

"misao, apúrate"

"sí, pero…" –misao repentinamente se detuvo, observando el lugar, no le parecía conocido, estaba sumamente obscuro, a pesar de que aún era de día- "kaoru?"

Misao giró alrededor, estaba en una especie de cueva, aunque no podría asegurarlo por la poca luz que ahí se encontraba. Inconscientemente reafirmó el arma que kaoru le había prestado, obviamente no estaba ahí por causas naturales.

"genial… genial…"

Una risa interrumpió sus divagaciones, era como burlesca, misao cerró sus ojos, molesta.

"quién es?"

"quién es?"

"ya!... no es gracioso quienquiera que sea"

"gracioso…" –la voz casi infantil resonó tras misao, ésta se volteó, para encontrarse con un niño que la observaba, sus ojos sin expresión estaban fijos en ella-

"quién…"

El niño comenzó a correr, misao inconscientemente comenzó a seguirlo, adentrándose más y más en el desconocido lugar.

-----------------------

Kaoru caminaba con lentitud ahora, había perdido a Misao, y estaba muy cautelosa. No conocía aquel lugar por el que caminaba, era totalmente una zona desconocida. Repentinamente, sintió un frío intenso, su cuerpo se heló, no entendía la razón, todo había oscurecido de repente, aun así siguió caminando. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, como si de alguna forma pudiese calentar su ya gélido cuerpo.

"te ves mal…"

Una voz femenina irrumpió en la insondable oscuridad. Infructuosamente intentó ubicar la fuente de sonido.

Repentinamente, una risa… delicada. Kaoru estaba confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada.

"eres… muy débil" –ahora la voz parecía sonar dolida-

"dónde estás!... quién eres…"

"y yo…"

Débiles sollozos sonaban… Kaoru no pudo dejar de notar que pequeños aros se iban formando en lo que quizá era el suelo del lugar… caía agua… lágrimas.

La dueña de aquella voz lloraba, inconscientemente Kaoru supo que estaba en su realidad.

_Ilusión…_ pensó.

Repentinamente, el lugar comenzó a iluminarse, tenuemente. Suave luz rojiza llenaba el lugar, pero Kaoru seguía congelada… a pesar de que aquella luz parecía venir de un fuego intenso. El lugar, ahora distinguible, era una especie de prado… la luna llena sobre ambas figuras estaba enrojecida, furiosa. Kaoru miró en sus alrededores, y frente a ella, distinguió a una chica. Aquella muchacha que había visto de lejos en el escondite de Kenshin.

"Hikaru…" –empezó- "dónde estamos"

"yo… dejé de ser un cuerpo con vida… soy una simple marioneta…"

"por qué… por qué regresaste…"

Hikaru sonrió, y extendió sus manos, mostrándole el lugar a Kaoru.

"este era mi hogar… junto a él… vivíamos en caminos… y esa noche… enloqueció… mató gente por salvarme… y después, no podía parar… sediento… ansioso…"

"él ya no es así"

"basta!... eres… su enemiga, no lo entiendes? Déjalo ir… él debe estar junto a mí.."

Repentinamente, la mente de Kaoru se llenó de imágenes, todas con un factor en común: sangre. Absolutamente todas las imágenes que Kaoru estaba recibiendo en su mente eran terroríficas muertes, cuerpos despedazados, gritos rápidamente ahogados en más sangre. El frío la consumía, la sangre la bañaba, y no podía moverse.

Sus ojos estaba completamente dilatados, su boca abierta ligeramente, mientras que su mentón tiritaba. Battousai estaba frente a ella, la observaba con odio, deseo. Kaoru intentó moverse, pero sus piernas no respondían y él seguía avanzando con suma lentitud hacia su inmóvil figura.

Estaban frente a frente, sus ojos sin más sentimiento que la locura la observaban preparándose para destrozar el cuerpo frente a él. Lo observó, tal y como había hecho ante la muerte de su padre.

La mano de Battousai se alzó y se incrustó en su pecho. No sangraba, pero sentía un inmenso dolor. Luego, él retrocedió, quitando su mano. Kaoru llevó sus manos a su pecho, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr.

Hikaru observaba con serenidad. Pero de repente avanzó hacia ellos, fusionándose con la imagen de Kenshin, hasta que ésta desapareció. Ahora, nuevamente estaban ambas, frente a frente, Kaoru lloraba, en silencio, pero destrozada, Hikaru alzó su mano y secó las lágrimas que la cazadora derramaba, su rostro completamente distante.

"Ken…"

Un susurro por parte de Kaoru. Hikaru enredó sus manos en Kaoru, abrazándola, mientras se acercaba a su oído.

"ves?... Jamás podrás cambiarlo… él terminará contigo, tal y como hizo conmigo… yo… simplemente te mostré mi visión… te enseñé el dolor que sentí al dejar mi vida en manos de aquel demonio al que amaba… al que amo…"

Hikaru sostuvo a Kaoru quien estaba a punto de caer por el peso que su cuerpo ejercía sobre sus piernas tambaleantes. Aun así, la mente de Kaoru parecía racionalizar perfectamente.

"entonces… moriré en sus manos, si es lo que el destino planea…"

Hikaru sonrió y volvió a mirar de frente a Kaoru. Sonrió indiferente, antes de ladear ligeramente su cabeza y cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros, Hikaru junto sus labios con los de la cazadora, Kaoru estaba sorprendida, era una acción completamente inesperada. Hikaru se separó aún observándola.

"tus labios saben a él…" –Hikaru sonrió amargamente, ahora entendía todo- "yo… pude sentir en él tu esencia, como siento en ti la de él…"

Hikaru soltó kaoru con brusquedad, ésta cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

-----------------

Enishi observaba a Kaoru desde un árbol, ella estaba tendida en el suelo, había presenciado todo, a pesar de no haber estado dentro de la ilusión creada por Hikaru, había notado las reacciones de la muchacha que ahora se encontraba frágil cerca de él.

De un salto, se acercó a ella, agachándose para observarla más de cerca. Sus labios estaban ligeramente amoratados, Hikaru obviamente había intentado quitarle la vida. Sonrió.

"discúlpame, pequeña cazadora…"

**KnH** **al habla: **bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, medio yuri una parte, pero era sólo para darle suspenso, aquí mi principal preocupación seguirá siendo mi Battousai y Kaoru, maybe… Enishi por ahí, aunque aún no sé. Bueno, espero opiniones. Review please .

**Karasu no Hime… at the darkness… **


	6. Oscuridad

**Rk no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Agradecimiento!**

Kaerii Himura

Ane Himura

Gabyhyatt

Kagomekaoru

Nuevamente, entre a clases y encontré un tiempito, si me dejan sus correos las agrego al msn y les agradezco, pero de verdad disculpen y grax por leer T.T

**Capítulo 5: oscuridad.**

Kaoru abrió los ojos con lentitud, estaba aturdida. Reincorporándose con cierta dificultad, sostuvo su cabeza, imágenes acudían a su cabeza casi dolorosamente. Mordió su labio inferior, angustiada.

"mi Ken... yo..."

"Kaoru-san?" Kaoru se volteó ante el llamado.

"Yukishiro-san... qué hace por estos lugares"

"oh.. me gusta pasear por estos sitios, los encuentro... relajantes..." La voz de Enishi sonó sombría. "y tú... duermes en los bosques?"

Un leve sonrojo asomó en el rostro de Kaoru, la sonrisa de Enishi la devolvió a la realidad. Ciertamente era atractivo, y él estaba consciente de ello.

"Dime, te gustaría que te acompañase a tu casa?"

"No es necesario, busco a Misao y.."

"Aquí estoy... ahora... podemos irnos" Misao estaba completamente sucia.

"Gracias... Yukishiro-san.."

"Enishi" él extendió su mano a Kaoru para ayudarle a estabilizarse completamente "dime Enishi, Kaoru.."

---

"señor"

"qué sucede"

"por qué la cazadora no ha vuelto?"

"no tiene por qué volver" la voz de Battousai sonó lejana "Hikaru, dónde está?"

"no lo sé, no durmió aquí, señor"

Gin observó serio a su señor, desde hace un tiempo que la situación que los rodeaba estaba completamente desconcertándolo. La vuelta de Hikaru había removido en Kenshin fantasmas de su pasado sanguinario, y sobraba decir que eso también había afectado severa y profundamente la 'relación' entre la cazadora y él.

El ambiente estaba tenso, a pesar de que se encontraban en tiempo de 'paz'.

"Kenshin..." La voz de Yahiko resonó desde la puerta

"con permiso" Gin abandonó el lugar mientras Yahiko se acercaba.

"Kenshin... dónde está Kaoru?"

Battousai cerró sus ojos, conteniendo su respiración por unos segundos.

"acaso... soy responsable de la vida de la cazadora..."

"ya no hay vuelta?"

"mi único deber es... quitar del camino a la cazadora"

"y la otra chica"

"Hikaru es parte de mi vida"

"Kaoru también... mi visión de las cosas... es que terminarás asesinándola... y aún así... seguirá siendo parte de tu vida"

Battousai sonrió, para sorpresa del muchacho, su rostro estaba teñido en tristeza. Él llevó su mano para cubrir su expresión.

"estoy.. matándola en vida..."

* * *

"Dos semanas..."

"Qué haremos"

"Has averiguando algo del sujeto que frecuenta Kamiya-san?"

"nada, está limpio"

"Que extraño... su apellido me parece muy conocido, demasiado, quizá"

Aoshi observaba por la ventana a Kaoru, quien como en los últimos días, salía en su paseo matutino con Enishi. Obviamente para los cazadores era extraño que aquel desconocido se acercara a la muchacha pidiendo ayuda y luego comenzara a intimar en una relación extra-laboral.

"Sanosuke..."

"Ah?"

"síguelos"Aoshi llevó su mano a su mentón, pensativo "Avísame cualquier cosa"

Sanosuke suspiró, después de todo, Aoshi sí se preocupaba de Kaoru. De algo había servido todo lo sucedido.

* * *

"Enishi-san…" Kaoru dijo sin mirar al apuesto hombre.

"Aún sigues llamándome con el –san.. deberías dejarlo ya, Kaoru"

"Aún se me hace extraño, recuerda que llegaste a mí por ayuda"

"Pero encontré algo mucho más importante…"

Enishi observó a Kaoru, sonriendo seductoramente. Kaoru se cohibió y repentinamente sintió el brazo de Enishi rodear sus hombros. Extraño.

"No te confundas"

"Olvida eso que te hace daño.."

2Yo sólo te veo como un amigo"

"Podemos serlo incluso si somos pareja"

"Nunca te he visto como una pareja"

Enishi rió… había estado cerca de Kaoru por interés, pero no había podido evitar sentir cosas hacia ella, era una chica extraordinaria, y en un punto de su 'misión', el odio hacia Battousai ya no era sólo por su hermana, sino también por que había dejado a esa indefensa muchacha por un cadáver.

"Por qué mientes?" Enishi dijo acercándose aún más a Kaoru "tus ojos son tan tristes… y me dicen todo lo que piensas"

"Quizá te dicen que eres un idiota" La voz de Kenshin hizo que se sobresaltara, volteó ocultando su instinto asesino.

* * *

"oh.. Battousai.." Sanosuke sonrió interesado en la escena, realmente se veía como un triángulo amoroso, o sea… era un triángulo amoroso, o eso creía Sano.

El viento sopló haciendo que la cinta que llevaba en su cabeza ondeara.

"Se avecina una tormenta…" Se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose serio "Quizá dos.." La sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

* * *

'Misao" Aoshi encontró a la muchacha sentada en el césped del jardín

"Aoshi-san.. pensé que había salido junto a Sagara.."

"Pues ya ves.."

"Se le ofrece algo?"

"Sí, la verdad… me gustaría saber respecto a tu relación con Kamiya-san, la has dejado, no?"

"no, es que… ella ha estado muy ocupada y no soy de esas que andan de 'metidas'"

"Ese sujeto me da mala espina"

"aaah!, pues ya somos dos"

* * *

"Kenshin, qué haces aquí" Kaoru controló sus sentimientos "No deberías merodear por MI ciudad. Eres un demonio, no tienes permitido estar junto a los humanos"

"Demonio?" Enishi fingió temor "Kaoru, termínalo"

"no te preocupes"

"Oh, la cazadora" Hikaru salió detrás de Kenshin

"Enishi-san… Enishi.. vete"

"Cómo?"

"Vete.." Kaoru sacó de su chaqueta una daga, los ojos de Kenshin destellaron.

* * *

"Te mataré…" Kaoru susurró, con enojo y tristeza "Te mataré y liberaré a Battousai de este suplicio"

Kaoru se abalanzó sobre Hikaru, ella no pudo reaccionar y cayó al suelo, con un brazo ensangrentado… Battousai se interpuso evitando el golpe fatal.

Kaoru retrocedió pero no lo suficiente para evitar el golpe de Kenshin, estrellándose contra un árbol Kaoru cayó.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios, él la había defendido, él la había cuidado.. y ahora simplemente la quitaba del camino como un estorbo. Acaso ése era el amor que profesaba? Kaoru sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas caer por su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

"Así que la matarás, cazadora" Battousai la observó, su corazón se apretó, dolía "Hikaru, lárgate de aquí, terminaré esto"

* * *

"Él no la matará"

"lo hará… lo prometió"

"Imbécil…"

"Lo hará"

"Hikaru, él sólo siente lástima"

"Mientes!... él me ama, ella era… un reemplazo, pero jamás podrá igualar lo que yo le di"

Hikaru miró enfurecida a Enishi, ambos observaban desde otro punto.

* * *

"Por qué no me matas"

"Está tu guardián"

"Quién?"

"Yo.." él la golpeó, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y la tomó, desapareciendo en el ocaso"

* * *

"Señor!" Gin calló al ver a Kaoru en sus brazos, desmayada

"No me molesten"

Kenshin llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, recostó a Kaoru y le quitó la chaqueta. Sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía… la amaba más que a su vida, su miserable vida, pero no entendía por qué el destino se la arrebataba de esa forma tan cruel.

"hmm.." Un quejido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones "dónde.."

"en mi casa"

"Kenshin…"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora no hacía nada por evitar que salieran, se sentía sumamente vulnerable ante él.

Kenshin se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Acarició suavemente su rostro, Kaoru se refugió en su pecho.

"yo te amo tanto…" Kaoru dijo entre lágrimas "no permitas que eso cambie… no permitas que lo que sientes por mí se acabe… por favor, Kenshin"

"Disculpa.."

Kenshin buscó los labios de Kaoru y comenzó a besarla, lentamente… para luego apasionar aquel intercambio de sentimientos.

No se necesitaron palabras para que ambos se expresaran todo aquello que deseaban decirse, con caricias se reencontraban.

La lengua de Kenshin recorría el cuerpo de Kaoru después de haberla desnudado, mientras que con sus manos sentía la suavidad de su piel. Sus gemidos lo invitaban a seguir.

"te amo…" Kaoru dijo mientras Kenshin terminaba recostado sobre ella

"niña… nunca acabará…"

Kaoru lloró refugiada en el hombre que la había rescatado de la soledad.

La oscuridad de la habitación los abrazaba, mientras ambos sentían el dolor de estar cerca, y a la vez saberse separados.

* * *

**KnH: **puuuues…… me demoré, ooh, Dios sabe cuánto me demoré.. y bueno, ustedes también, ojalá les haya gustado y … disculpen

GOMEN NASAI .


	7. Desilusión

**Disclaimer: **RK no me pertenece, a Nobuhiro Watsuki sí .

**Capítulo 6: Desilusión.**

"_No hay dolor más intenso que aquel dolor no físico. No hay tortura más grande que tocarte sin tenerte… niña."_

---

Kaoru respiraba con tranquilidad, estaba despierta pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para moverse, sabía que en ese momento, cualquier movimiento significaría el adiós definitivo con la persona más importante de su vida.

Al contrario de Kaoru, él sólo esperaba que ella hiciera un movimiento para terminar con esa tortura.

"Estás despierta?" No recibió ninguna respuesta. "Kaoru…"

"Por qué te empeñas en destruir el momento… acaso… tan ansioso estás porque volvamos a ser enemigos… tanto es tu deseo de acabar con mi vida…"

Por un momento Kenshin sintió su sangre hervir, sus instintos asesinos el último tiempo estaban a flor de piel, y saber que en ese momento tenía completo control de la situación, que podría desgarrar su frágil figura lo inquietaba. Él llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, respirando con dificultad, agitado… Kaoru se movió bruscamente para alejarse de él, sus ojos mostraban miedo, pero además estaban inundados de tristeza y soledad.

"Cuán cambiado estás…"

"Te equivocas… éste soy yo, y lo que alguna vez conociste no es más que una ilusión"

"Tienes razón… esto es lo que eres… un despojo… no eres más que lo que esa mujer

quiere que seas, no eres más que aquel despiadado demonio asesino que alguna vez ella deseo tener a su lado, y es por eso…" Kaoru contuvo las lágrimas "y es por eso que ahora te has rebajado a esto… a ser un sucio ser que sólo mata por diversión"

Una carcajada hizo callar a Kaoru, ése ya no era Kenshin… sino Battousai.

"No creo que te convenga seguir aquí, no sólo por mí, hay varios de mis hombres que desean probar tu sangre, y la verdad…" Los ojos de Kenshin no expresaban absolutamente nada, al igual que su voz. "No me importaría ver cómo destazan tu cuerpo y beben tu sangre… después de todo… ¡Qué otro final puede dársele a una perra como tú!"

Kaoru levantó su mirada, fija en el demonio frente a ella, completamente dolida… sonrió. Y casi como un acto reflejo, tomó la daga que aún llevaba en su ropaje y la posó sobre su muñeca.

"Entonces déjate ver tal como eres… escoria…" Kaoru deslizó la daga por su piel, sintiendo como la hoja iba forjando su camino a través de su carne, dolía, pero no tanto como la herida emocional que el demonio había trazado a pulso en su interior.

La sangre comenzó a correr por la hoja de la daga, Battousai relamió sus labios, sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención de caer en el juego de la cazadora.

Kaoru dejó caer la daga y le dio la espalda.

"Desearía… jamás haberme cruzado en tu maldito camino" susurró ella antes de abandonar el lugar.

---

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, Kaoru caminaba en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabía cuánto exactamente había caminado, ni a qué hora había abandonado la morada de Battousai, pero si estaba segura de lo vacía que se sentía, lo decepcionada que se había sentido al escuchar a aquel demonio decirle todas esas cosas.

Estaba tan inmersa en su dolor que ni siquiera sintió cuando la lluvia comenzaba a empapar su ropa. Después de todo, que era un poco de agua…

"Kaoru…" Una suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantando su mirada pudo vislumbrar una figura bajo la luz de un foco "Kaoru"

Esta vez pudo reconocer la voz, y extrañamente se sintió confortada. Sintiendo las lágrimas brotar mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el hombre frente a ella.

"Enishi… yo…"

"Calma" Enishi sonrió maquiavélicamente, estaba sumamente feliz de ver a la cazadora destruida de esa forma, pero en una parte de su alma odiaba al ser que la había destrozado de esa forma.

-----

"_necesito…"_

Hikaru mantenía una mano cerrada sobre su pecho, sus ojos estaban ligeramente desorbitados e hilos de salivación corrían por los costados de su boca. Intentaba mantenerse de pie, pero le era sumamente difícil ante la sensación de ardor que sentía en su pecho.

Repentinamente, cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su pecho firmemente, mientras se retorcía de dolor sin lograr emitir sonido alguno. La cara de terror que ella expresaba decía más que cualquier sonido o palabra que pudiese emitir.

"_Duele… Hikaru?" _

"_B..basta.."_

"_No has hecho bien tu trabajo, Battousai sigue con vida"_

"_Y.. la cazadora…"_

"_Yo me encargo bien de mi parte… pero recuerda…"_

"_ya lo sé…" _

La voz en su mente se alejaba, sin embargo el dolor seguía ahí. Punzante.

"YA LO SÉ!"

------

"Aoshi" La voz de Sanosuke rompió el silencio en el estudio "Hay algo…"

"Sano… no. No estás seguro"

"Cállate" –Sano calló Megumi antes de que siguiera con su petición.

"Qué pasa"

Aoshi se unió a la conversación interesado por la actitud de su compañera.

"Yukishiro"

"Si?" Aoshi se estaba impacientando por la lentitud con la que su compañero de labores lo introducía en el tema.

"Mira, recuerdas que dijiste que te sonaba familiar?" Sano espero la reacción de Aoshi, pero éste se mantuvo calmado. Suspiró ante la poca sorpresa en su compañero. "Bueno, la 'mujer' que acompañaba a Kiyosato la última vez, recuerdas?, su nombre era Tomoe Yukishiro"

"Quizás es sólo coincidencia, cuántas personas pueden tener el mismo apellido. Además… no estás seguro, Sano." Megumi interrumpió la conversación de nuevo, sabía bien que Sanosuke estaba queriendo decir que ese tal Enishi se había acercado con dobles intenciones, pero no podía estar seguro, ya que en todo ese tempo él simplemente había sido un apoyo para Kaoru.

"Megumi, siempre poniendo en dudas mis averiguaciones. Sabes bien que NUNCA me equivoco, y de todos modos si lo hiciera ahora, no está de más vigilar a ese sujeto, a mí me da mucha mala espina, y no soy el único que piensa igual"

"Yo creo que exageras, es sólo un hombre que vino por ayuda"

"Y que a pesar de todo el tiempo que lleva aquí no ha insistido con el tema"

"Silencio los dos, Megumi… puede que tengas razón, quizá sea sólo coincidencia, ya que por lo que hemos visto él está bastante preocupado por Kamiya-san. Sanosuke, yo mandaré a investigarlo en su lugar de procedencia, por mientras te encargarás de vigilarlo con cautela, no deseo que Kamiya-san piense que nos involucramos en sus asuntos, nosotros estamos aquí sólo para eliminar demonios, no para influir en la jurisdicción de Kamiya-san."

"Aoshi, no puedes vigilar a cada sujeto un nombre sospechoso"

"Megumi… es por precaución"

Megumi suspiró y abandonó el lugar, sabía bien que no podía hacer nada si Aoshi, que era el líder de su grupo había tomado una decisión, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese profundamente molesta por la actitud de superioridad que Sanosuke había adoptado ante la decisión de Aoshi.

-----------

Dos muchachas caminaban sumamente ebrias por una avenida completamente desolada, sus risas se escuchaban a la distancia, era obvio que no eran de buen vivir.

Escondido en la oscuridad observaba cuidadosamente sus víctimas, no deseaba cometer errores.

"No debimos venir por aquí"

"Qué va! Esto no está más muerto porque Battousai no ha aparecido" La otra joven rió nerviosa ante la macabra broma de su amiga, no era su intención acercarse a al renombrado demonio al cual el pueblo estaba acostumbrado a temer a pesar de los esfuerzos de los cazadores de mantenerlo a raya.

"Miku-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Oíste eso?" La muchacha llamada Miku paró un momento para agudizar su oído y escuchar a lo que su amiga hacía alusión.

"Jadeos?"

Ambas buscaron a su alrededor por la presencia de algún perro, la verdad era bastante estremecedor escuchar a lo que fuera jadeando. Repentinamente una risa macabra y burlona las rodeó, parecía venir de todos lados a la vez. Angustiadas comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente, sabían que no podían correr debido a su estado, después de todo de qué servía correr si apenas podían mantenerse en pie gracias a las cantidades de alcohol ingeridas.

"Maldición Sakura, por qué no me detuviste cuando te dije que tomáramos este estúpido camino"

Y de repente, una de las muchachas pudo sentir como la empapaban a un costado, horrorizada ladeó su cabeza para observar como a su amiga le habían desgarrado la garganta.

Paralizada por el shock, cayó al piso mientras a su lado un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo el cuerpo de su amiga. El autor de tal brutal y rápido ataque ahora se lanzaba sobre ella, intentando moverse comenzó a gatear antes de levantarse para hacer un burdo intento por correr. Sus intentos por escapar fueron detenidos por una fría mano en su brazo, sintió el dolor punzante ante el tirón que la bestia le daba a su cuerpo.

Volteándole con brutalidad, la obligó a mirarlo cara a cara, el rostro de la muchacha desfigurado por el miedo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Una risa maniática la llenó, mientras el ser frente a ella la comenzaba a halar por los brazos, sentía como sus huesos comenzaban a romperse. Mirándola fijamente y relamiendo sus labios, dio un solo movimiento cn sus manos y los brazos de la muchacha quedaron desprendidos completamente del torso. Nuevamente comenzó a reír al escuchar el grito de sufrimiento de su joven víctima mientras lanzaba sus brazos junto a ella en una cruel forma de torturarla.

El olor a sangre que lo embargaba era tan fuerte que se estaba desquiciando, y en ese mismo estado de demencia se lanzó sobre el cuerpo mutilado, dando manotazos con sus garras, destrozando ropa y carne a la vez, mientras la sangre lo llenaba, la sonrisa seguía en su rostro. Después de varios minutos se levantó y observó la escena, un poco más atrás se encontraba el cuerpo degollado de la primera joven, y junto a él lo que minutos antes había sido un cuerpo.

Lamiendo la sangre de sus manos desapareció del lugar.

-----------

Kaoru despertó muy temprano por el ruido en su mansión, restregando sus ojos se sentó en su cama. Eran las siete de la mañana, no era común tanto movimiento en su hogar. De repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par, una Misao muy agitada parada en el umbral. Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender que lo que Misao venía a comunicarle era obviamente grave, se levantó con rapidez pero Misao no habló, simplemente se hizo a un lado.

Kaoru corrió hacia el estudio donde Aoshi Shinomori solía estar junto a su grupo de cazadores. Lo que vio al entrar fueron los rostros fríos y serios de Aoshi y Sano, y a una Megumi completamente callada manteniendo aún la mano en el teléfono.

"Kamiya-san, pensaba justo en despertarla"

"Qué sucedió"

"Bueno, no sé si deba inmiscuirse" Aoshi dijo frío.

"Nuevamente con eso, Aoshi-san, le he dicho muchas veces que es MI jurisdicción, por tanto lo que ocurra en ella es MI problema"

Aoshi sonrió con amargura, haciendo un gesto a Sanosuke y Megumi. Ambos asintieron, y tomando a una expectante Misao por el hombro salieron de la habitación en silencio.

"Hemos recibido un llamado de las autoridades de la policía, Kamiya-san, no tengo muy buenas noticias, por no decir que son realmente pésimas"

"Lo escucho"

"Un par de niños encontraron" Aoshi tragó saliva, realmente no podía imaginar que pasaría ahora por la cabeza de esos dos pequeños "encontraron un cuerpo"

"Pero.."

"Por favor, permítame terminar"

"Lo lamento, lo escucho" Kaoru frunció el ceño ante la información. Que la policía avisara de un cuerpo significaba un ataque de demonios.

"Pienso que es mejor que se vista, la esperaré en el transporte."

Kaoru se sorprendió, Aoshi jamás dejaba nada a medias.

Después de unos pocos minutos Kaoru se unió a Aoshi en el transporte que los llevaría al lugar de los hechos, casi por inercia antes de salir había sacado un arma pequeña. Rápidamente llegaron a una avenida que no era muy usada por la lejanía del centro de la ciudad, ambos bajaron y caminaron en silencio hasta unirse a los hombres que cercaban el lugar de la vista de los curiosos.

"Esperaré aquí, Kamiya-san… arreglaré todo con los oficiales por la información, por favor encárguese usted de verificar la información"

Aoshi lo había dicho casi para aleccionar a Kaoru, nunca había estado de acuerdo con la relación que ella llevaba con el demonio Battousai, y era obvio que después de esto entendería que los demonios sólo obedecían a instintos básicos.

En silencio caminó hacia donde se encontraban los oficiales mirando con cierto asco los bultos tapados. Kaoru paró un momento, Aoshi sólo había mencionado un cuerpo. Dejando sus meditaciones continuó, primero levantó una de las lonas que cubrían un bulto, hizo una mueca de molestia ante el hecho de que nuevamente hubiesen ataques… bajo la lona, una joven desangrada, en su cuello marcas de garras que habían destazado su piel dejando su cabeza apenas sujeta con el resto de su cuello. Se levantó.

Esta vez avanzó hacia el otro bulto, algo similar seguramente. Se agachó y levantó. No pudo evitar llevar su mano a su boca para detener el vómito, horrorizaba observaba un montón de carne.

Lo tapó y caminó con rapidez donde Aoshi, su rostro ahora no expresaba nada, estaba completamente seria, furiosa, pero sin demostrarlo.

"_Ya tomaste tu decisión…ahora es momento de que asumas tus culpas… Battousai."_

_-------------_

---------------

**KnH: **me demoré mucho, lo sé. No me odien. Ojalá les guste. Gracias por los reviews.


	8. Batalla

**Disclaimer: **RK no me pertenece, es de nobuhiro watsuki.

**Capítulo 7: Batalla.**

Kaoru caminaba en círculos dentro del estudio que le había facilitado a Aoshi y a su grupo para su trabajo, estaba completamente confundida. Sabía bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer desde ese momento en adelante, pero eso no le impedía seguir sintiendo toda la tormenta de sentimientos hacia aquel demonio.

En ese momento no podía permitirse siquiera un poco de misericordia hacia él, después de todo, le había dado toda su confianza. Él había prometido jamás volver a asesinar, jamás volver a caer en sus más bajos instintos, pero había vulnerado esa confianza de la forma más cruel que pudo hacer. Dejando a sus víctimas, a aquellas inocentes personas completamente destrozadas en un lugar donde ella pudiese verlo en primera fila.

Ese terrible incidente había sido la declaración de guerra de parte del demonio hacia la cazadora, él no había tenido ninguna contemplación en hacerle entender que desde ese momento, ya no habían más recuerdos de felices momentos, sólo sangre y dolor.

Repentinamente la voz de su padre llegó a su mente. Él muchas veces le había dicho que era un demonio, que jamás cambiaría, y ella había decidido seguir a su lado, pasando a llevar su propia posición. Pisoteando lo más sagrado que pudo tener en su vida, su padre.

En ese momento sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, no sólo había ignorado todas las advertencias de su difunto padre, sino que le había perdonado el hecho de haberlo asesinado frente a sus propios ojos, tomando como excusa la inexplicable locura adquirida por el demonio más temido del lugar.

"Maldito Kenshin…" Las lágrimas de frustración no se hicieron esperar. "Maldito seas Battousai, tú y tus malditas promesas de cambio. Sólo eres un ser inmundo y despreciable…"

"Me alegra escuchar que por fin a tomado consciencia sobre el tema, Kamiya-san"

La fría voz de Aoshi interrumpió sus conversaciones con sí misma, una sonrisa forzada se formó en sus labios. Ese hombre era sumamente desagradable cuando deseaba serlo, y respecto al tema 'Battousai', no quedaban dudas de que Aoshi Shinomori, el mejor cazador de su natal ciudad era el hombre más enfermante que podría existir.

"Me temo que tendré que repetirle, Shinomori-san, que yo nunca he dudado de mi posición como cazadora, y sé bien que cometí un error grave creyendo en un ser tan poco confiable como lo es un demonio. Pero eso no significa que no haya estado consciente del peligro al que estuve expuesta.

"Un cazador jamás debe pensar con el corazón, me temo… estimada Kamiya-san, que usted rompió una regla sagrada dentro del rubro, la cual dice que jamás se debe poner por sobre la comunidad que se protege el interés propio. Lamento decirle que usted fue una persona sumamente descriteriada, no sólo por confiar en un demonio, sino también por permitirle a ese ser deambular por los alrededores con gente inocente rondándolo."

Furia. Fue lo único que sintió ante tales ofensivas palabras, ese hombre la trataba como si fuese una niña estúpida. Era claro que él tenía mucha más experiencia en el rubro que ella, era más que obvio que ella se había equivocado terriblemente, pero aquel desagradable hombre hacía todo lo posible por sacárselo en cara de la forma más terrible que encontraba.

Ella nunca había dejado desprotegidos a los habitantes del lugar, siempre había estado alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

"Oh!... estimado Shinomori-san…" Kaoru comenzó marcando cada sílaba de su frase "Jamás en mi vida he dejado sin vigilancia MI lugar, ni a sus habitantes. La diferencia está en que usted es tan poco hábil que quizá necesite todo su tiempo y toda su vida para proteger algo, en cambio yo, estoy segura de mis capacidades, y sé que no necesito encerrarme y amargarme sola en una casa esperando algún ataque. Un buen cazador está siempre listo, y no necesita estar esperando sentado el próximo ataque."

"Un buen cazador jamás hubiese permitido que el demonio más buscado se diese el lujo de quitar del camino al mejor cazador que jamás ha existido"

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para Kaoru, sin refutar la cruel verdad que Aoshi había sacado a colación, abandonó el sitio. No necesitaba que otra persona la hiciera sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía por sus acciones.

"_Padre… si alguna vez pudieses perdonarme…"_

-----------

"Jefe…" Gin llegó corriendo al cuarto donde Kenshin descansaba. Frunció el ceño al ver a Hikaru junto a él. "Jefe, le tengo noticias terribles, terribles señor!"

"Habla, Gin, sabes bien que no me gusta que me den noticias a medias"

"Sí, sí…" Gin estaba sumamente nervioso "La guerra, tiempos difíciles para todos nosotros se avecinan nuevamente."

"La cazadora" Kenshin respiró profundamente al recordarla, pero prosiguió. "Ella no puede iniciar su matanza de demonios sin que nosotros hayamos incumplido las estúpidas reglas de paz que ella mismo creo."

"Ése es el problema señor, alguien ha pasado la línea… hoy temprano encontraron unos pobladores del lugar atacados, y por lo que escuché fueron demonios señor"

Kenshin frunció el ceño, ninguno de sus hombres pudo ser capaz de incumplir una de sus reglas sin saber el precio que pagaría.

"Quién fue el idiota…" Comenzó Kenshin.

"No, nadie de aquí, estoy completamente seguro que todos sus hombres salen a cazar fuera de este lugar, doy fe de que no hay nadie que sea capaz de desautorizarlo, señor… eso sería firmar su sentencia de muerte"

"Maldita sea…"

"Kenshin…" La suave voz de Hikaru interrumpió.

"Quizá es una trampa de la cazadora para nuevamente iniciar una batalla, bien sabes que ella tiene que seguir mostrando que es la que tiene el control sobre el pueblo. Quizá ni siquiera eran pobladores, y simplemente fue un rumor que extendieron para que llegara a tus oídos."

"Ella no sería capaz"

"Ella es tu enemiga, tienes que entenderlo."

Gin refunfuñó ante el comentario. Él también estaba seguro de que la confiabilidad de Kaoru era extrema, y que era imposible que ella hubiese echado a correr un rumor que los volviese enemigos jurados nuevamente.

"Gin!"

"Sí, señor!"

"No quiero a nadie fuera, yo mismo me encargaré de investigar qué está sucediendo. Y si esto es obra de la cazadora, yo mismo me encargaré de demostrarle a toda su prole que esto no es un juego de niños, y que si quieren guerra, la tendrán."

Hikaru sonrió con satisfacción. Después de todo Enishi había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

------

"Kaoru"

Enishi caminaba hacia ella con algo de torpeza, ciertamente era muy molesto para él parecer como un hombre débil que necesitaba ser protegido por una cazadora.

"Enishi, deberías andarte con más cuidado estos días"

"por qué??"

"Qué?... no escuchaste?" Kaoru pareció sorprendida, ya que todo el pueblo comentaba el incidente.

"La verdad no he salido mucho, ya sabes, no me gusta cuando la gente comenta."

"quizá deberías escuchar esto. Encontraron unos cuerpos."

"Oh, Dios Mío…" Enishi fingió sorpresa y terror. "Pero que desalmado puede hacer eso con personas inocentes"

"Sí, bueno… es una lástima…" Kaoru entristeció, no por los cuerpos, sino por el presunto autor de los hechos. "Mejor nos vamos, no es agradable hablar de esto aquí."

"Y dónde quieres ir?"

Enishi sonrió. La verdad para él sería un gran honor probar a la mujer que había enloquecido a Battousai.

_Quizás más adelante…_

"Qué tal si volvemos a mi casa, la verdad tengo unos asuntos que discutir y no me siento muy a gusto estando fuera de ella."

"Perfecto…"

------------

"Adivina quién está aquí"

"Ah?" Sanosuke suspiró, Aoshi nunca había sido muy divertido.

"Nuestro estimado amigo, Yukishiro"

"Desde cuando tan interesado en la gente normal" Megumi soltó antipáticamente.

"Desde que interesarme en ella significa molestarte a ti."

Sanosuke rió y salió antes de que Megumi pudiese decir algo que desatara su furia.

"Aoshi, no está bien"

"Lo sé, pero tal como dice Sanosuke… es demasiada coincidencia, y si queremos descartar cualquier cosa, es mejor tenerlo cerca"

.------

Kaoru conversaba alegremente con Misao y Enishi, desde que habían comenzado a suceder todos estos acontecimientos que no había podido estar tranquila conversando con su amiga, y aunque la presencia de Enishi hacía que ambas evitaran alguno que otro tema, la conversación seguía siendo sumamente amena. Con todos los problemas que había tenido últimamente, se había puesto muy distante, y estar nuevamente cercana a su amiga la calmaba profundamente.

"Interrumpo?"

Sanosuke entró a la salita donde conversaban los tres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, analizando al sujeto junto a las dos chicas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Enishi.

"Oh, claro que no, Sano, ya sabes que aquí nadie es un estorbo y todos son bienvenidos."

"Quizá deberías cambiar eso, no?" Dijo aludiendo a su invitado.

"Enishi es una muy buena persona, no veo por qué no debería dejarlo entrar."

Sanosuke se sentó junto a los tres mientras comenzaba a comer descuidadamente del plato de pasteles que Kaoru había llevado para su invitado.

"Bueno, después de lo que sucedió con esas personas, y ya que tú eres la cazadora, no está bien confiar en nadie.

"Si se refiere a mí, señor Sagara, la verdad no tengo intención en dañar a Kaoru." Enishi soltó con una sonrisa fingidamente torpe. "Además, no creo ser capaz de hacer lo que hicieron con esas dos muchachas, no me da el estómago."

"Muchachas?" Sano endureció sus facciones "Cómo rayos sabes que eran dos muchachas"

"Bueno.. Yo…" Enishi maldijo para sus adentro, había cometido un error sumamente estúpido.

"Yo le conté sobre el hecho, y él escuchó que eran jóvenes en el pueblo"

"Ah."

Sanosuke se levantó descuidadamente de su lugar.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, trabajo, ya sabes"

-----

"Por qué dijiste que eran muchachas?" Kaoru dijo seria y sorprendida.

"Bueno, ahora que recuerdo, escuché algo en el pueblo sobre unas muchachas, pero hasta ahora recién lo vengo a relacionar con lo que tú me contaste."

"Y por qué no dijiste eso, quedaste como un idiota y mentiroso frente a Sanosuke"

Misao dijo seria, la verdad tampoco le agradaba mucho ese sujeto.

"Es que el señor Sagara no me quitó la mirada de encima en todo el rato que estuvo aquí, y me sentí bastante nervioso, es un hombre muy intimidante"

Kaoru suspiró aliviada, cómo se le ocurría a Sano mirarlo acusadoramente si una persona así era incapaz de algo.

"bueno, Sano es algo bruto"

Enishi rió.

_Maldito tipo… tengo que ver qué hacer con él._

_-----------------_

Era de noche, Kaoru venía de vuelta de dejar a Enishi en su pensión. Hacía mucho frío y no podía negar que caminar sola era bastante estúpido, aunque llevase consigo una de sus armas.

Repentinamente de un solo empujón la lanzaron dentro de un callejón y la acorralaron aplastando su cuerpo contra una muralla y sosteniendo sus brazos tras su espalda, no le habían dado ninguna opción de defensa.

"No está bien que la cazadora ande sola y desprevenida"

"Battousai…"

La voz de Battousai la caló hondo, aún la estremecía escucharlo tan cerca. Y para él no era muy distinto sentirla tan cerca sin poder hacer nada.

"Cómo te atreves a aparecer tan descaradamente después de lo que hiciste!!" Kaoru intentaba zafarse pero sólo conseguía maltratar sus brazos y su cuerpo contra la pared. "Maldito asesino, vas a matarme cobardemente como lo hiciste con esas personas? Pero qué más se puede esperar de ti!!!"

Battousai la soltó repentinamente, empujándola aún más para lastimarla, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Kaoru no dudó en sacar el sable que mantenía en su ropa. Sin decir más, corrió hacia él, logrando alcanzarlo.

Él simplemente evitaba la hoja del sable, sin embargo estaba tan confundido que no había podido evitar ese ataque y ahora su pecho sangraba abundantemente.

"Fuiste tú quién comenzó esto" Battousai espetó lanzándose a atacar, alcanzando con una de sus garras a Kaoru, lanzándola lejos del sable.

Peligrosamente se acercó a ella y tomó el arma que antes ella sostenía, sin esfuerzo lo partió mientras su sangre goteaba sobre Kaoru, ella pudo sentir el deseo del demonio, tratando de soltarse, introdujo sus dedos dentro del corte que ella misma había provocado en Battousai. Lo sintió ahogar un grito de dolor mientras se levantaba y doblaba con fuerza una de sus manos, quizá una fractura.

"Maldita perra"

Kaoru sintió esas palabras dañarla más que la fractura y que el arañazo que había alcanzado a recibir del demonio.

"Te lo dije Battousai, no habrán contemplaciones"

"Terminarás igual que tu maldito padre."

Sin decir más, Battousai abandonó el sitió, dejando su rastro de sangre el cual desaparecía unos cuantos metros más allá. Kaoru cayó, sintiendo como su mano fracturada golpeaba el suelo. Mordió su labio por el dolor.

Sólo necesitaba que alguien apareciera…

--------

El dolor de su mano era terrible, sabía que quizá había desgarrado además algunos de sus músculos.

Estaba en parte ida por el dolor, pero pudo escuchar el gritó de una mujer.

"estoy… estoy viva… a… ayúdeme"

"Santo Dios"

La mujer corrió a socorrerla, era muy tarde en la madrugada, seguramente sería una prostituta pero poco le importaba. Con esfuerzo la mujer logró llevarla a su casa, gritando por ayuda fue rápidamente escuchada por Aoshi y los demás.

"Qué cree que hace…" Aoshi no pudo terminar cuando vio a Kaoru siendo arrastrada por la mujer.

Rápidamente corrió a ayudarla. Tomándola en brazos la llevó hacia su habitación, mientras Sanosuke se encargaba de pagarle a la mujer.

"Qué ocurrió" Megumi decía mientras revisaba que no hubiesen cortes profundos antes de ponerse a revisar la fractura.

"Battousai" Kaoru gritó de dolor cuando Megumi comenzó a tratar su fractura.

"Pudo morir, Kamiya-san"

"Lo.. herí… estaba mal herido…"

Aoshi maldijo por no haber estado ahí para destruir completamente a Battousai, pero por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que Kaoru no dudaría en cuanto viese a Battousai. Ahora tenía la completa confianza en que ella priorizaría su labor como cazadora.

------------------

---------------

**KnH: **bien, otro cap más, ojalá lkes guste. Opiniones plizz.


	9. Lazos I parte

**Disclaimer: **RK pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo****9: Lazos.**

La oscuridad se había apoderado de toda la habitación, pero a Kaoru poco le importaba, sentía su cuerpo doler, peor más que eso, sentía su alma completamente destruida. No entendía como podía doler tanto algo que supuestamente ya tenía más que asumido. Y es que a pesar de todo lo que la empujaba a pensar objetivamente, con su mente de cazadora, su corazón seguía diciéndole que quizá en algún momento todo volvería a ser como antes, que quizá dentro de aquel despiadado demonio que había estado a punto de matarla, aún estaba Kenshin, su Kenshin. Aquel que si bien era frío, era capaz de expresarle todo con un roce, una mirada.

Cerró sus ojos más firmemente, como si con eso el dolor pudiera mitigarse aunque fuese un poco; sintió la calidez de una lágrima rodar por su rostro.

"No quiero más…"

"_Destrúyeme entonces…"_

"Detente, por favor"

"_¡Ja! Eres débil"_

"No podría… nunca"

"_Dejaré que tu sangre empape mis manos, me embriagaré con tu aroma, y saborearé el momento en que tu vida se apague'_

Kaoru abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

"Él ya no existe"

--------

Battousai observaba el trozo de carne frente a él, preguntándose si sería capaz de comerlo. No había querido preguntar de qué era, porque lo sabía perfectamente; las noticias de la 'guerra' había corrido sumamente rápido entre su grupo, y ahora poco se cuidaban cada vez que daban caza para su alimento.

Las muertes en los alrededores estaban aumentando.

"¡Gin!" Battousai llamó a su hombre más fiel.

"Señor…" Gin observó con atención el gesto de desagrado con que su líder analizaba su comida, sonrió con cansancio.

"Saldré a cazar" Battousai se levantó con tranquilidad del lugar que había ocupado por casi dos horas sin tocar el trozo de alimento. "Quedas a cargo de todo, cuídala."

"Sí, señor"

Gin abrió la puerta por la que había entrado, e instintivamente se hizo a un lado al sentir la presencia de alguien. Frunció los labios al sentir el aroma femenino que inundo la habitación.

Hikaru avanzó con gracia hasta Battousai, paseando su vista de Gin, hacia la comida de Battousai. Luego de este análisis rápido, volvió su mirada al demonio que ahora estaba frente a ella, entrecerró sus ojos.

"No comiste" La sorpresa llenaba cada sílaba de su afirmación, y detrás de eso, la confusión. "Yo elegí especialmente la fuente de tu alimento, estaba segura que disfrutarías."

"Gracias, pero prefiero cazar mi propio alimento" Battousai comenzó a caminar, pero Hikaru sujetó su brazo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Llévame contigo" Hikaru casi imploró "Puedo servir de anzuelo"

Battousai observó a la muchacha con calma, al momento que iba quitando sus frías manos de su brazo.

"Gin cuidará de ti, ten calma"

Y sin más, abandonó el lugar dejando atónita a Hikaru. Era primera vez que la dejaba de lado para algo, y eso la confundía. Se suponía que su llegada lo obligaría a no dejarla más, ésa había sido la promesa hecha por aquel que la había devuelto a la vida y ahora la dejaba junto a su tropa de animales, completamente sola. Mordió su labio, tanto que si su sangre aún circulara por su cuerpo, no habría tardado en salir, mas sólo quedo un pequeño hematoma en su labio.

Gin sonrió con malicia mientras llevaba su dedo hacia su propio labio, indicando el lugar lastimado.

"Por eso nunca reemplazarás a la cazadora, tú no deberías existir, eres.. un muerto andante, y por más que te bañes con caros perfumes tu olor siempre sobresale. Mi señor Battousai jamás podrá reemplazar la calidez de esa niña por tu fría existencia."

"Eres una criatura despreciable y me dices eso" Hikaru trataba de evitar que Gin notara el dolor en su voz. "Pero yo ya ocupe el lugar que esa mujer dejó"

"Disfrútalo" Ella no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Gin se encontraba sujetando su garganta. "Veremos cuanto dura"

"Lo sabrá…"

"Oh, asqueroso cadáver intrigante, dame una sola razón para destrozar tu garganta y no me importará morir a manos del gran demonio Battousai"

Gin soltó a Hikaru y salió del lugar. Le desagradaba completamente aquella persona que ahora se vanagloriaba de ser la mujer de Battousai. No le importaba que ella anduviera por ahí molestando, pero no soportaba escuchar sus órdenes, y tampoco le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas desde que ella había llegado de vuelta a la vida de su líder. No era desconocido para ninguno de ellos que aquella guerra desatada era culpa de la renacida Hikaru.

"_Cuando aquella mujer desaparezca de la vida de Kenshin, y cuando todo termine… me encargaré de que seas el primero de estos animales en sufrir una muerte dolorosa… te lo juro."_

------

Kaoru se sentó en su cama, mientras dejaba entrar al hombre que poco antes había llamado a su puerta.

"No es bueno para la salud mental estar pensando en las tristezas, a oscuras y en un momento como éste, Kaoru-san"

"Aoshi-san, siempre tan agradable tu compañía" Aoshi hizo un intento por comprender la situación que vivía ella. "Ahora, qué puedo hacer por ti"

"Me alegro saber que dejamos las cordialidades de lado"

"De nuevo, qué puedo hacer por ti"

"Quiero saber cómo desea proceder, después de todo, estaría violando los límites si actúo sin antes consultarlo con la encargada de esta región"

"Realmente no lo sé, qué tienes en mente" Kaoru sentía que sus ganas de seguir despierta desaparecían con cada segundo de planeación en contra de Kenshin. "Yo creo que dejaré los planes en tus manos, cuentas con mi autorización." Aoshi entrecerró sus ojos analizando el rostro de Kaoru. "Pero por favor, deja Enishi fuera de esto, no quiero que vuelvan a surgir las dudas entre tus compañeros y tú"

"Es tema aparte, lo que me compete ahora es terminar con Battousai. Esa es la razón por la que de un principio llegue aquí, si desea seguir con sus juegos de 'persona normal', allá usted, Kaoru-san"

Kaoru se levantó con dificultad, su cuerpo dolía completamente, se sentía literalmente molida. Caminó con lentitud hacia el alto hombre en el umbral de su puerta y aceptó el apoyo que tácitamente él ofrecía para salir de su habitación y dirigirla a la planta baja de su hogar.

Cada escalón se convertía en una odisea, a pesar de estar apoyada en la fortaleza de hombre que llevaba a su lado, sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo le flaqueaba, y no tanto por la fatiga física, sino más bien por la fatiga sicológica a la que había estado sometida todo el último tiempo.

"¡Kaoru!" La voz de júbilo de Sanosuke llegó a sus oídos como una refrescante cuota de alegría, aquel sujeto tenía la capacidad de alegrar a cualquiera. "Ya era tiempo que salieras de esa habitación"

"Déjala, Sanosuke, está cansada"

Kaoru arqueó una ceja.

"Llevas días en tu habitación, después de tu encuentro con Battousai estabas.. en trance" El hombre a su lado susurró y repentinamente imágenes llegaban a su cabeza.

Un encuentro, una pelea, el olor a sangre, las lágrimas.

"Ya veo" Pero su respiración se cortó por un segundo cuando enérgicos brazos se cerraron por su cuello. Luego del shock inicial, sonrió. "Misao, perdóname"

"¡Que va! Con que estés de nuevo en las pistas me basta"

Misao empujó a Aoshi del lado de Kaoru y tomó su lugar, llevándola a la terraza para que disfrutara de la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba el lugar. Kaoru se sentó en una de las sillas y aspiró el aire fresco nocturno, como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba. Observó la luna fijamente, dejando que la platinada luz se mezclara con el vacío zafiro de sus ojos.

"Misao" Kaoru esperó a que Sanosuke, Megumi y Aoshi se retiraran de las cercanías para poder continuar. "Necesito un favor"

"Dime" Misao sonrió "Mientras no sea que traiga a Yukishiro-san, él realmente no me agrada demasiado"

"No, no es eso… además debe estar durmiendo Misao, sólo yo despierto a estas horas de la noche después de días de trance"

Misao rió ante el comentario, pero era una risa incómoda. Notaba la amargura en las palabras de Kaoru y eso la incomodaba un poco.

"Esto… Misao" Kaoru tomó aire y observó a su amiga fijamente. "Necesito salir"

"¿Ahora?" La chica de ojos turquesa no pude esconder la confusión en su rostro. "puedo acompañarte pero es un poco tarde ¿no?"

"No entiendes… necesito salir, sola"

"ESTAS LOCA" la exaltación desbordó sus palabras, pero luego volvió a calmarse. "no puedes salir sola, en medio de la noche, en medio de la guerra que estamos viviendo, y menos aun, herida"

"Vamos, no estoy herida" Kaoru fingió que no sentía dolor alguno.

"Y por qué entonces bajabas apoyada en Aoshi"

"Precaución." Kaoru enmudeció por unos minutos. "Sólo necesito que guardes el secreto, volveré rápido, lo juro."

Misao bufó antes de acercarse a su amiga y ayudarla a levantarse, a pesar de su excusa referente a la precaución, sabía que aún dolía. Se encaminaron al estudio donde los tres cazadores intercambiaban ideas y se despidieron. A ninguno le pareció extraño que Kaoru quisiera seguir descansando un poco más. Ambas subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Kaoru.

"Acuéstate aquí… volveré pronto" Kaoru se dirigió a su armario, tomó una pequeña espada y la escondió en su ropa antes de ponerse su abrigo. "Nos vemos"

Misao suspiró mientras veía como su amiga se escapaba por el balcón de su alcoba.

-------

"Hermana… querida hermana, queda tan poco para que aquel que te destruyó sea juzgado. Sólo espera, que ya estaré junto a ti"

-------

Battousai corría tras su presa. Llevaba poco más de dos horas cazando y a pesar de haber comido, su apetito seguía abierto. Corría con gracia, mezclándose con la oscuridad que aquel bosque le brindaba, sintiendo la humedad brindada por la niebla nocturna en el lugar. Sus manos se encontraban empapadas en sangre y sus ojos fijos en algo mas allá del campo visual de un humano.

Relamió sus labios y aumentó la velocidad. Un grito ahogado por la muerte.

--------

Kaoru se estremeció ante el sonido venido de la lejanía, pero siguió su camino por la gruta. Caminaba con lentitud, adolorida y cautelosa. Mantenía empuñada su espada bajo su abrigo atenta a cualquier sonido. Había destrozado ya muchos arbustos, que movidos por el viento, se asemejaban con algún enemigo. La paranoia estaba totalmente justificada por los tiempos oscuros en los que estaban comenzando a vivir, pero no por eso evitaba soltar una débil risa de burla contra ella misma cada vez que en vez de carne, destrozaba hojas.

Tonta Kaoru, débil como estaba y se había adentrado en uno de los lugares más peligrosos que podía conocer.

Su respiración estaba completamente agitada, fatigada como estaba no era una idea inteligente caminar tanto, pero lo había hecho, y ya a sus espaldas no se distinguía nada más que oscuridad, al igual que hacia cualquier lugar que dirigiera su mirada. Tenía frío, y el sudor que caía por su rostro por la actividad y el cansancio no ayudaba en nada.

Nuevamente un sonido ensordecedor. Aumentó la marcha hacia el lugar del cual provenía el sonido. Estaba como hipnotizada por el ambiente siniestro a su alrededor. Se detuvo por un momento y se quitó el abrigo que cargaba, tembló ligeramente mientras se acostumbraba a la temperatura del lugar.

"Tonta Kaoru, tú y tus ideas de salir de noche a hacer rondas" Bufó molesta consigo misma, no sabía muy bien por qué había decidido salir a esas horas de la noche, pero disfrutaba estar sola sin las sobreprotecciones de sus visitas en el lugar.

Se preguntaba constantemente si sería capaz de enfrentar todo lo que venía, pero estar sola en ese lugar le daba la certeza de que si era capaz de salir a su suerte en plena oscuridad y aún débil, sería capaz de enfrentar a su amado némesis.

Otro aullido. Pero esta vez estaba mucho más cerca de la fuente del sonido, corrió hasta vislumbrar una sombra frente a sí misma, empezó a andar con sigilo hasta que su distancia era lo suficientemente segura para observar y para protegerse.

"Maldición" Kaoru susurró casi inaudiblemente al sentir el crujido de las hojas ante su caminar, se escondió inmediatamente tras un árbol.

"Aunque te escondas tu olor a humano se esparce por todo el lugar" una voz ronca, casi un rugido llegaba del lugar donde antes había visto aquella sombra, no pudo evitar sonreír con dolor ante el reconocimiento de la voz, mordió su labio venciendo las ganas de salir inmediatamente a enfrentar su realidad, pero se quedó estática en el lugar, sujetando con fuerza su arma ahora a la vista por la carencia del abrigo. "Puedo acercarme yo también, y no será agradable" La voz seguía incitando al encuentro, pero Kaoru no flaqueó en su posición, apretó aún más fuerte su arma. "Te vi" Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el golpetear casi silenciosamente contra el suelo húmedo y cubierto de hojas. Una mano entibiecida por el líquido vital recién esparcido la sujetaba por el cuello ejerciendo una presión controlada. Tragó como pudo y llevó su mano hasta el brazo que la sujetaba contra el árbol

Observó a la criatura frente a ella con cautela, no hizo ningún gesto que evidenciara su éxtasis por aquel violento encuentro con él. Sólo observaba la sangre correr por sus duras facciones, y sus ojos mantenerse fijos en ella. Tembló cuando el demonio relamió sus labios y frunció el entrecejo. Su labio inferior temblaba, intentando mantener el control, Kaoru lo sabía, lo había visto muchas veces antes.

"Podría matarte ahora y nadie lo sabría" Su voz era casi un susurro.

"Podrías"

"Estás en mis territorios"

"Estoy donde debo estar, donde quiero estar"

La mano aflojó y comenzó a subir por su rostro. Kaoru sintió como la sangre iba traspasándose a su propia piel, era una sensación extraña.

"_No es de humano" _Pensó con alivio. "_No era un humano"_

"No atacaste humanos" Kaoru dejó su postura estática y dejo descansar su rostro en la mano que ahora se mantenía fija en su mejilla. "Sigues siendo tú, después de todo… sigues estando ahí, para mí…"

"No soy ni la sombra de lo que conociste, debes dejar de buscarme. Tienes que dejar de acercarte a mí, soy peligroso… y podría matarte si quisiera"

"Pero no quieres, ves?"

"Oh, Kaoru… créeme que lo que más deseo sentir es tu sangre en mis manos… en mi boca."

"Hazlo de una vez, no deseo una guerra, no asesinaré a menos que me des razones"

"Te las di… maté a esas personas"

"Kenshin" Kaoru se acercó a sus labios, sin tocarlos. "¿Por qué comes animales, si ya asesinaste?" Battousai rió con desgano.

"Si nuevamente pruebo el sabor de la carne humana, si tengo en mi la sensación de la sangre humana, no me detendré, y te buscaré hasta destruirte."

"Eso quieres"

"Si mueres, nunca más podré volver a sentir tu corazón acelerándose. Nunca más podré sentir tu respiración agitarse ante mi roce. Nunca más sentiré el placer que me da sentir tu aroma, tu sangre fluyendo… la calidez de tu cuerpo… más que cualquier otra cosa, deseo poder saber que en algún momento podré buscarte para volver a sentirte."

"No" Kaoru se separó abruptamente y con un ágil movimiento recogió su arma, poniéndola en su muñeca. "Nunca más volverás a sentirme, porque ya tienes a alguien a tu lado." Presionó la hoja contra su muñeca y cortó sin hacer ningún gesto.

"¿Qué haces?" Ahora era Battousai quien se alejaba con la respiración conteniendo al animal dentro de él, estaba tan confundido por el aroma a sangre mezclado con el de ella que no pudo hacer nada cuando el brazo de Kaoru chocó de frente contra su boca entreabierta, dejando fluir en ella la sangre.

"¿Sabe tal cual te imaginabas… o mejor?" Arranco su brazo sosteniéndolo con fuerza sobre la herida para parar la hemorragia, comenzaba a marearse.

"¿Qué…?"

Battousai sujetó su cabeza con firmeza, respirando con dificultad. Cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba calmarse, aquel sabor lo enloquecía, necesitaba probar más, y al mismo tiempo necesitaba alejarse, pero no podía, su parte demonio no lo dejaba desperdiciar tal oportunidad.

"Voy.. a…" Kaoru abrió sus ojos casi desorbitados cuando el mismo demonio que asesinó a su padre se posicionó frente a ella observándola como un pedazo de carne, sus ojos moviéndose sin control.

Intentó tomar su arma pero fue más rápido que ella.

"Ken…" Sintió el duro golpe de un tronco contra su columna, y luego el golpe contra el suelo. Su cara ardía en el lugar que había recibido el manotazo brutal del demonio.

Negro. Fue todo lo que alcanzó a ver.

-----

-----

**n/a: **Bueno, mucho time sin actualizar, y la vdd no se si quedo bien, pero ojalá les guste. Gracias por los reviews, se agradecen un monton, me alegra saber que gustan de las cosas que escribo, y si no les gusta, y se dieron el tiempo de leerlo, muchas gracias igual. El tiempo se agradece.

**Nesa.**


	10. Lazos II parte

**Disclaimer: **RK es de Nobuhiro-sensei. Maestro *O*

**Capítulo 10: Lazos II parte.**

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, y su cuerpo dolía de forma endemoniada. Ya no era sólo la fatiga de antes, ahora sentía cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo resentido por el brutal golpe recibido. Oscuridad total, estaba completamente abrumada por lo acontecido y mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando que todo terminara. Su mejilla aún ardía, pero ya iba aminorándose, intentó mantenerse calma, para evitar el inminente desmayo que vendría. Sorprendida de sí misma, abrió sus ojos llevando su mano hacia su muñeca herida, incorporándose con dificultad y recorriendo todo el perímetro con la mirada, su respiración estaba agitada y lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar su arma.

Aún no veía muy bien, pero ahora que sus sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse nuevamente logró percibir golpes, y hojas cayendo por montón. Busco casi con desesperación y ahí lo vio; Battousai completamente enloquecido, reprimiendo cada gruñido y golpeando su cabeza de forma brutal contra un inmenso árbol. Llevó su herida hacia su boca reprimiendo el grito de dolor que provocaba verlo de esa forma tan animal, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

Le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma verlo atacarse a sí mismo para controlar el instinto dentro de él que le ordenaba asesinarla, se acercó hacia él con lentitud, pero se detuvo por inercia cuando un gruñido de advertencia llegó a sus oídos, aunque él estaba perdido en su tarea de auto flagelarse, aún podía sentir su presencia. Reanudó la marcha luego de unos segundos de duda, y los rugidos de advertencia seguían llegando a sus oídos ahora con más fuerza, pero siguió.

"Detente" Dijo casi en un susurró. "¡Detente!" lanzó en un grito casi desesperado al tiempo que enganchaba sus brazos al torso de la bestia. "No te lastimes más, deja de hacerte daño, Kenshin, para, por favor" Pero por más que intentaba calmarlo, era imposible. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar el dolor y el mareo por la pérdida de sangre, pero le estaba costando. Un movimiento más brusco que los anteriores logró lanzarla relativamente lejos. "No sigas… mi amor, no sigas" Con su mano sana rompió su blusa sacando girones para hacer un torniquete en su herida. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero necesitaba mantenerse despierta un momento más.

"_¿Su amor? Acaso puede seguir amándome después de esto…"_

"_¿Acaso importa? No lograrás alejarme por más que te golpees. De una forma u otra la destruiré"_

"_Voy a morir antes de eso" _la voz en su cabeza se calló. "¡Voy a morir antes de eso!"

Kaoru abrió sus ojos atónita. Ya no había más golpes, ya no había más rugidos. Sólo una respiración agitada intentando calmarse. Sollozó ligeramente de alivio, al momento que sentía desfallecer. Por fin la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a manifestarse en su cansado cuerpo, cerró sus ojos dejando caer su cuerpo sin importarle nada, por lo menos se había detenido. Pero no sintió el golpe de su cabeza contra el piso, se sentía volar. Entreabrió sus ojos, pero sólo vio un rostro frío, y aire helado la obligaba a acurrucarse contra el pecho que la mantenía fija contra sí.

"Hace frío" Su voz era un murmullo casi inaudible.

"No" La respuesta fría le ordenó olvidar esa idea.

"Ya acabó" Sonrió mientras sentía como la empujaban todavía más contra el pecho.

"Quédate aquí, Kaoru, quédate aquí"

"Sí"

------

No entendía muy bien si estaba viva o muerta, pero se sentía feliz. Quizá había muerto luego de verlo salir de su trance, pero con eso era feliz. Quizá había sido una invención de su cabeza para bloquear el dolor de sentirse ser asesinada por Battousai. No lo sabía, pero era feliz.

Nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad, había estado a punto de morir muchas veces, pero era la primera que sentía que había hecho todo, y si no lo había hecho, daba igual, había podido verlo una última vez.

"Despierta" Una voz cercana. "Despierta"

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, obedeciendo a la familiar voz, parpadeando un par de veces. Reconocía ese techo. Madera húmeda, ambiente lúgubre, sensación de paz. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de pensar, pero las ideas iban y venían a su cabeza sin control.

"Estás lejos" Su voz sonaba mal, ronca. "¿Por qué?"

"Hueles a sangre"

"Como muchas veces antes"

"Yo… nunca había probado… nunca había bebido de tu sangre"

"Huele distinto ahora… ¿verdad?" Se maldijo.

"Tan dulce… tan prohibida" Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y los dirigió al lugar donde provenía la voz. Apoyado en una pared estaba albergado por la oscuridad.

"Ven"

Fue arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía casi inmóvil en unas mantas apiladas. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie ocupaba aquella cabaña escondida en el bosque. Sólo esas paredes habían sido testigos de la entrega de amor más pura y dolorosa que nadie podría imaginarse nunca. Un respiro hondo antes de acurrucarse cual animal domesticado hacia su amo. Sentía aquel aroma que lo embriagaba, pero contuvo cada deseo.

"Curaste mi mano" Dijo ella levantándola lentamente hasta ver la herida ahora suturada de forma artesanal, y cubierta por una venda casera. "Gracias"

"Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo"

"Bueno"

"Nunca más nos veríamos, a menos que fuera una batalla"

"Luchamos"

"Te entregaste" Alzó su mirada hacia ella. "Te dejaste a tu suerte"

"Kenshin" Kaoru se movió con lentitud bajo las mantas, dejando que él entrara bajo ellas también. "Mi Kenshin"

Enredó una de sus piernas entre las de él y acercó sus labios hacia los del demonio de forma cautelosa. La respuesta inmediata de él fue tensarse. Kaoru contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los dedos de Kenshin comenzar a recorrer su piel, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su blusa estaba completamente hecha girones. Su cuerpo ardía, preguntándose mentalmente cuánto había deseado volver a sentirse deseada por él.

Gimió débilmente cuando los ágiles dedos de Kenshin rozaron uno de sus pechos, sus labios se movían lentamente sin concretar un beso, pero no se negó cuando la lengua del demonio intentó explorar. La pasión lentamente se apoderaba de su fatigado cuerpo y las manos del demonio comenzaban a explorar más íntimamente. Kenshin atajó la respuesta a sus caricias desde su propia boca mientras sus manos se cercioraban de la respuesta que estaba provocando en ella. No necesitaba más, deseaba sentirla como humano. Dejó que su mentalidad se liberara del demonio dentro de él y comenzó a poseer nuevamente el frágil cuerpo de la cazadora.

Nuevamente eran uno.

------

"Misao…" Kaoru dijo con lentitud mientras recordaba la promesa hecha a su amiga.

"Vamos"

El sol comenzaba a erguirse ya. Kenshin la tomó del brazo y la alzó con facilidad mientras comenzaba a correr con rapidez. No se dio ni cuenta cuando estaba en el balcón de su habitación.

"Fue una tregua"

"No dejaré que termine entonces" Battousai abrió sus ojos. Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última vez que había visto a la niña frente a él sonreír tan inocentemente, pero la diferencia estaba en que ahora ya no era una niña.

"Creciste" Dijo confundido.

"Ambos"

Entró en la habitación y acercó sus labios al vidrió de las puertas antes de cerrar las cortinas.

Él vio la marca cálida dejada sobre el frío cristal desvanecerse.

"Ambos…" Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, mientras con sus dedos trazaba los vestigios de aquel silencioso beso.

-----

-----

**n/a: **Weno, capítulo 100% pure love. Alguien puso por ahí que les diera un respiro, y bueno, tenía pensado este capítulo hace mucho. Y no es la gran cosa, en tamaño, claro. Pero es profundo, y pegajosamente cursi ˆˆ . gracias por los reviews, besos y abrazos.

Nesa.


	11. Deseo silencioso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**-----**

**Capítulo 10: Deseo Silencioso.**

Kaoru abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrar su vista a la luz que entraba por su ventanal; estaba completamente segura de que lo había dejado cerrado al volver de su encuentro con Kenshin. Observó alrededor del cuarto hasta dar con lo que buscaba, ahí estaba Misao, observándola en silencio con el rostro inundado de preocupación y angustia. Se levantó con cuidado y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga.

"Estoy bien, querida Misao." La aludida suspiró mientras despejaba el rostro de su amiga de los cabellos rebeldes que iban en dirección a sus ojos. "Estoy bien, y soy la persona más feliz que jamás podrás conocer."

"Lo sé"

"Entonces ¿Por qué esa mirada?"

"Porque aunque yo entiendo tu… masoquista… forma de ser feliz, los demás no, Kaoru. Puedo entender que le ames, que desees que todo esto termine. No sé, que todo esto fuese más que un sueño pero no lo es. Aoshi-sama está decidido a exterminar a Battousai… con o sin tu ayuda."

"Eso no pasará"

"No te vuelvas en su contra, él desea la paz"

"Yo también, pero no a costa de lo que amo"

"Mi padre… Hiko me dijo una vez que había que sacrificar cosas para mantener la paz, aun a costa de la felicidad propia."

"Misao, te demostraré que la paz puede ser alcanzada a mi manera"

"No te lastimes tanto, Kaoru. Quizá tus heridas físicas sanen…" Alzó su brazo vendado con sumo cuidado. "Pero las emocionales, las sicológicas… esas difícilmente sanarán si algo sucede."

Kaoru observó su brazo, recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y suspiró. Se levantó y buscó su ropa antes de dirigirse al baño, necesitaba sacarse el olor a sangre, y limpiar bien su cabello; no quería que el interrogatorio de Aoshi se basase en su apariencia física. Podría esconder su herida con ropas de mangas largas, pero si la veían desastrada, sería un caos.

Luego de un complicado baño, y de vestirse con sumo cuidado para no herirse más de lo que ya estaba. Kabru salió de su cuarto acompañada por Misao. No había nadie en la casa, recorrieron las habitaciones hasta llegar al estudio; ahí se encontraba Megumi escribiendo sobre unos papeles.

"Ah, Kaoru… Misao…" Su voz sonaba acogedora.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Aoshi y Sanosuke fueron a ver unas cosas…."

"¿Cosas?"

"Si, bueno… investigan"

"No deberían por lo menos informarme lo que hacen dentro de MI jurisdicción…" Misao sostuvo la blusa de Kaoru.

"Calma…"

"No. Por qué debo calmarme. Shinomori-san me está pasando a llevar."

"Discúlpame. No deseo ser abogado del diablo, pero… creo que tú nos has pasado a llevar demasiado ya, Kaoru. Dejas tus problemas personales por sobre los laborales. Nosotros no estamos aquí por gusto. O piensas que si no pudiese elegir no elegiría quedarme en casa, poner una clínica y ejercer mi profesión como debe ser." Kaoru se calló molesta. "Entiendo que eres joven y reaccionas de forma impulsiva, pero antes de todo… antes de todo debes seguirle legado de tu padre. Él fue el mejor, y con tus acciones no haces más que dejar su nombre por lo bajo. Dios, Kaoru; una cazadora de elite en amoríos con el demonio que le ha destruido la vida a tanta gente, a TU gente. Y a ti misma. Piensa las cosas con la cabeza, no con el corazón."

"No te permito que hables de cosas que ignoras"

"Vinimos aquí a evitar un desastre mayor. Una masacre… pero se nos hace difícil si proteges al principal actor de esto."

"Basta, cómo pueden hablar de él si sólo se quedan con investigaciones hechas de fuera. Si no saben si quiera las razones por las cuáles es así, si no entienden su forma de pensar."

"No hay que pensar mucho cuando se trata de ALGO que es capaz de comer humanos"

"No…"

"Vamos, Kaoru…"

"Suéltame…"

"No, vamos, estás demasiado alterada."

"Cuando Shinomori-san vuelva, exijo verle."

"Como desees" La voz de Megumi sonaba tranquila, como si la discusión no se hubiese producido nunca.

Kaoru salió sola del lugar, golpeando con brutalidad la puerta del estudio, se sentía sumamente molesta, deseaba golpear a Megumi con todas sus fuerzas, pero no caería en provocaciones. Estaba segura de que Aoshi los había instruido para lograr desestabilizarla; él necesitaba tenerla firme contra Battousai, y la única forma era restregándole los hechos lo más cruentamente posible. Estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con eso.

-----

"Ah… aún tengo este aroma sobre mí"

"Qué asco…"

"Podría decir lo mismo…"

"Enishi… te estás propasando… el tiempo se agota y sólo juegas al enamorado con ésa. Me estoy cansando"

"No juego a nada. Eres tú la que no logras avances con Battousai."

"Estamos juntos y ella no puede evitarlo."

"La diferencia entre ella y tú… lo que jamás podrás lograr… es hacer latir su corazón humano."

"De qué hablas… es un demonio."

"Sí… escoria… un híbrido. Lo que Kaoru logra en él es despertar los vestigios de humanidad en su cuerpo y en su alma. Su corazón late por ella, y tú jamás lograrás eso. Te di una oportunidad, una… la estás desperdiciando groseramente, Hikaru. No me obligues a mandarte de nuevo al infierno."

"Inténtalo, y él te destruirá." Hikaru se sobresaltó cuando él se paró frente a ella con sus garras alrededor de su cuello.

"Jamás una basura como él podrá contra mí. Mi sangre es pura, soy de un linaje al que él jamás podrá derrotar"

"Díselo a tu hermana"

"Ella se cegó por el deseo a ese sujeto. Como tú."

Enishi la lanzó contra una pared. Hikaru se levantó con dificultad sobando su cadera.

"Dame más tiempo. Y por favor… aléjala de él"

"Ah… es lo que haré con más gusto…"

-----

"Mira esto… está destrozado"

"¿Una lucha?" Aoshi se acuclilló junto a un pedazo de tierra húmeda.

"Es fresco…" Sus dedos se rozaban deshaciéndose del exceso de humedad. "Seguramente… no veo rastros de nada, dudo que haya sido una cacería. No hay ropa… ni nada. Sólo tierra humedecida por la sangre de alguien."

"Seguramente Battousai se enfrascó en una lucha con alguno de los suyos."

"¿Aquí? Lo dudo. Esto es… Vamos Sano."

"Como digas" Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y comenzó a correr junto a su compañero.

El rostro de Aoshi estaba completamente endurecido. Tenía una vaga idea de quién podría ser la sangre pero no quería hacer juicios antes de tener las pruebas. Si estaba en lo cierto su cacería se hacía mucho más complicada y no deseaba involucrar más víctimas inocentes. Se preguntó qué le aconsejaría su maestro en una situación así. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo la heredera del mejor cazador del último tiempo podía estar comportándose así. Repentinamente la imagen de Misao se vino a su mente; suspiró. Ella nada tenía que ver… nada.

"Vas lento, Sano, apresura el paso."

"Calma, no hay por qué apresurarse."

"Tengo que hablar con Kaoru-san… me adelantaré entonces."

"Ve…" Sanosuke respondió despreocupado. Estaba consciente de todo, pero tampoco quería ser parte de una pelea entre ambos cazadores. Era cosa de sentido común; Kaoru era sólo una niña para Sanosuke, y Aoshi la juzgaba como si fuera la mujer más sabia del mundo. Iba observando el lugar hasta que algo llamó su atención. "Qué rayos…"

Sanosuke frenó su carrera y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario. Un olor le llamaba la atención en esa dirección. Se escondió entre los arbustos y se dedicó a observar la extraña escena.

Una chica joven estaba arrodillada en el barro. De partida era extraño; Sanosuke tenía su vista fija y se sorprendió cuando la muchacha comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Estaba a punto de desviar su mirada cuando un detalle lo dejo horrorizado. Abrió sus ojos y su boca sorprendido; en el coxis de la chica había una herida; pero no una cualquiera, estaba completamente destrozado, como si se tratase de porcelana quebrada. La muchacha comenzaba a rellenar las grietas en su cuerpo con barro y masajeaba lentamente hasta que su cuerpo volvía a tomar la forma deseada. La chica después de su curación se levantó y desapareció ante los ojos de Sanosuke. Éste se levantó y corrió al lugar donde recién la muchacha había estado. Recogió un trozo de lo que al parecer era su cuerpo; era exactamente igual que un trozo de vasija hecho trizas. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo y salió nuevamente hacia la casa de Kaoru. Necesitaba informar esto.

------

Kaoru caminaba de un lado a otro en el recibidor de su mansión, estaba enojadísima. La discusión con Megumi la había dejado completamente enfurecida. Misao había preferido dejarla sola.

Mordía su labio tratando de calmarse pero no lo conseguía. Repentinamente el sonido de pasos afuera de la puerta la sacó de su paseo por el lugar. Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con Aoshi observándola fríamente.

Una sonrisa casi maquiavélica se curvó en los labios del hombre; Kaoru caminó hasta el estudio donde aún Megumi anotaba cosas.

"Vete de aquí" El rostro de Megumi se desfiguró en una mueca. Estuvo a punto de contestar pero la mano de Aoshi la acalló a la distancia.

"Luego hablamos" Megumi salió del lugar mirando a Aoshi casi suplicándole que dejara de lado el papel de malvado. A pesar de no ser muy apegada a Kaoru entendía la situación. "Justo a quien quería"

"Justo a quien esperaba"

"Bien… debo admitir que no me esperaba tener una bienvenida tan cálida. Pero me alegro, me URGÍA hablarte"

"Escucho"

"Bueno, vengo de una interesante excursión"

"En mi territorio creo que lo mínimo es informarme acerca de sus excursiones investigativas"

"Lo último que me preocupa ahora es la autorización de la cazadora de esta región"

"No veo el sentido de esto entonces"

"¿No te interesa saber qué encontré, Kaoru-san?" La expresión de Aoshi se volvió seria nuevamente.

"No creo que haya encontrado nada diferente a lo que ya hemos visto"

"Oh, no…" Aoshi caminó alrededor de Kaoru. "Árboles… destrozados. Pedazos de tierra arrancados dejando forados impresionantes… tierra húmeda"

"Ha llovido, no veo lo extraño."

"Bueno, puedo decir que un montón de barro mojado con agua huele distinto a tierra con sangre. La sangre tiene un olor único, aunque esté camuflado con otra cosa"

"No entiendo para nada lo que hablas"

Kaoru se volteó dispuesta a abandonar la conversación, pero un dolor punzante azotó su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gritar. La mano de Aoshi se cerraba en su brazo herido con cierta suavidad, pero con la suficiente fuerza para lograr resentir su herida. Aoshi la soltó con rapidez; mientras ella caía de rodillas sujetando su brazo.

Misao y Megumi entraron abruptamente al escuchar el grito.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Megumi corrió a ayudarla mientras Misao lo observaba con cierta tristeza.

"Kaoru, ¿estás bien?" Misao se arrodilló junto a su amiga mientras Megumi trataba de soltar el brazo de Kaoru para poder ver.

"Maldición Aoshi, qué le hiciste"

"Nada; pregúntale a ella quién le hizo eso" Megumi logró zafar a Kaoru y subió su manga, observó la venda ensangrentada. Aoshi miró sorprendido. No había pensado en que sería así.

"Dios… qué paso…" Misao se levantó en busca de vendajes mientras Megumi comenzaba a desatar la venda de su brazo. "Está infectado"

"Cúrala"

Aoshi salió del lugar y chocó con Misao en la puerta.

"Aoshi-sama…"

"Te están esperando"

"Yo sé que ella no lo hace por maldad"

"Lo sé"

"Entonces por qué la juzgas tan duramente" Aoshi posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Misao.

"Para que crezca" Aoshi observó los implementos médicos en sus brazos. "Ve, es complicado al parecer."

"Sí"

Misao entró corriendo al estudio y vio la herida de Kaoru por primera vez. Dejando de lado la sorpresa se arrodilló dejando las cosas sobre un paño.

"Ve por agua tibia, y trae fuego"

"Hay una cocinilla en el armario de instrumentos"

"Tráela" Misao abandonó de nuevo el lugar corriendo mientras Megumi comenzaba a soltar las suturas artesanales en el brazo de la chica.

"Duele…"

"Lo sé… respira hondo, inyectaré morfina"

"No, hazlo rápido. Puedo soportarlo."

"Aquí está" Misao volvió y encendió la cocinilla a un lado. Megumi abrió un maletín y sacó arsenal quirúrgico. Colocó un bisturí sobre el fuego.

"A las tres"

"Va"

"Uno… Dos… Tres… Aguanta" Megumi comenzó a abrir nuevamente la herida de Kaoru. Misao sujetó a Kaoru para evitar que hiciera un movimiento brusco.

Kaoru gritaba de dolor, Megumi luego de abrir nuevamente la herida comenzó a limpiarla para desinfectar. Inyecto antibióticos directamente y empezó su tarea de suturar.

------

Sanosuke entró a la casa y lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fueron los gritos de Kaoru provenientes del estudio, iba a entrar cuando vio a Aoshi parado en la salida al jardín interior, con la mirada perdida.

Se dirigió hacia él.

"La están matando…"

"Ni lo menciones" Sanosuke se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar sin dejar de prestar atención a Aoshi. "Estaba herida. No quise lastimarla… no lo sabía…"

"¿Fuiste tú?"

"Algo así… sujeté su brazo, con poca fuerza. Supuse que la sangre del bosque sería de ella pero no pensé que su herida sería de tal magnitud."

"¿Mucho?"

"Su brazo está casi desgarrado. No sé cómo puede aguantar el dolor de eso."

"Es valiente"

"Pero… es una estupidez. Megumi pudo curarla."

"Las chicas jóvenes hacen cosas estúpidas para evitar reprimendas"

"No soy su padre"

"Te comportas como uno. Aoshi, la chica sabe lo que hace; tú estás consciente de eso. Dale un respiro"

"No puedo"

"Ella entiende su posición en este lugar"

"No se nota"

"Tampoco se nota que tu sepas tu posición"

"No puedes compararnos"

"Pues no, ella es una niña"

Aoshi lo miró frustrado. Sanosuke tenía razón y odiaba admitirlo.

"Bueno, para entrar en un tema más agradable" Sanosuke sacó el pedazo de porcelana de su bolsillo y lo lanzó a los pies de Aoshi, quebrándolo aún más. "Mira lo que encontré en el bosque"

"Porcelana ¿Qué tiene de extraño?"

"La proveniencia"

"De dónde salió…"

"Una chica…"

"Espías chicas… sorprendente."

"Gracioso. No; me distraje por un olor extraño en el bosque cuando venía de vuelta, y cuando fui a investigar estaba esta chica, no vi su rostro. Estaba arrodillada en medio del lodo, y cuando se quitó la ropa. Su cadera estaba destrozada."

"¿Una herida?"

"No, estaba destrozada. Como ese pedazo de porcelana a tus pies. Ese trozo es lo que cayó de su cuerpo."

"¿Qué?"

"Eso" Sanosuke suspiró "Era una especie de muñeca de barro"

"No puede ser" Aoshi sacó su pañuelo y recogió los pedazos dentro de él "No había escuchado algo así nunca. Es decir… no hay demonios que tengan ese poder"

"Pues parece que sí…"

--------

"Kenshin" Yahiko entró a su cuarto. "¿Estás despierto?"

"Lo estoy"

"Hikaru no ha vuelto"

"Déjalo así"

"Pensé que era tu mujer"

"Supongo"

"No te interesa saber dónde está?"

Kenshin observó al niño antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir sin decir nada. Caminó a través de su morada con autoridad; sus criaturas lo observaban con respeto y cierto temor y admiración a su pasar; realmente no le importaba mucho. Con su mirada iba recorriendo cada lugar hasta que dio con la puerta principal. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su olfato se apoderara de todo.

"Entra" ordenó fríamente "Te congelarás allá"

"Discúlpame, no quería enfadarte" Hikaru entró al lugar y corrió a los brazos de Battousai. "Dios, hueles a humano" La chica dijo evitando mencionar que aquel olor era el de la cazadora. No podía mencionar que podía reconocer distintos tipos de aroma.

"No sabía que distinguías eso"

"Mi olor cambió, Ken… bien lo sabes tú"

"Sigue siendo especial" Kenshin fundió su nariz en el cabello de la chica y frunció el ceño ligeramente. _"pero nunca tanto como el de ella…"_

"Amo estar a tu lado"

"Vamos"

"¿Estás cansado?"

"Lo estoy"

"¿Saliste de caza anoche? No estabas en ningún lado y no quise interrumpirte"

"Necesitaba pensar"

"¿Sobre la cazadora? Deja esos pensamientos de lado. Sufres por esa mujer insignificante. Esa sucia humana que es capaz de destruir a los tuyos." Kenshin tomó a Hikaru por los brazos y la separó bruscamente. "¿Te molesta que hable de ella? Acaso no las has olvidado…"

"Me molesta que hables de la cazadora cuando estamos juntos" La beso con furia. "Eres lo que me convoca ahora. Déjate de estupideces."

Hikaru sonrió y se fundió en su pecho.

"Seré más que ella y borraré cada resto de su ser de tu cuerpo y de tu mente"

"Quédate aquí, debo hacer algo."

La dejó a un lado con suavidad y desapareció.

--------

"¿Qué es eso?" La voz de Kaoru interrumpió a Sanosuke y Aoshi.

"Vete a descansar"

"Estoy bien Sano"

"Kaoru-san, creo que lo mejor es que descanses"

"Vaya, ahora te preocupas. Estoy bien Shinomori-san" Kaoru se acercó a donde estaban y observó los pedazos de porcelana en el pañuelo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Algo que encontramos en nuestra investigación"

Con curiosidad estiró sus dedos para tocarlo cuando repentinamente una energía la expulsó lejos de los trozos quebrantados de porcelana. Aoshi la sujeto por los hombros para evitar que se golpeara contra algo. Estaban todos sorprendidos; ninguno de los dos había tenido problemas en tocarlo y Kaoru ni siquiera se había podido acercar.

"¿Qué paso?"

"No lo sé" Aoshi se acercó y tomó uno de los trozos. "Sanosuke, sujétala"

"¿Qué harán?" Kaoru se acercó a sano y dejó que él la tomara con firmeza por la cintura.

"Tócalo"

Kaoru estiró nuevamente sus dedos y una especie de humo negro comenzó a salir de los trozos de porcelana. La fuerza que emitía aquella energía era mucho más potente de lo que habían imaginado y Kaoru estaba teniendo dificultades para acercarse.

"Suéltame" Kaoru dijo zafándose de Sanosuke. "Puedo sola" Y sin más intentó acercarse de nuevo, logrando tomar por fin los trozos. Los sostuvo entre los dedos de su mano sana. Aoshi intentó acercarse pero fue repelido con fuerza tal y como había sido Kaoru hacía unos segundos atrás. Megumi y Misao llegaron por el estruendo, teniendo que sujetarse del umbral de la salida al jardín para poder mantenerse fijas. Aoshi quedó apoyado en una de sus rodillas y observó a la joven cazadora. Sus ojos estaban como idos, vacíos. Como si Kaoru estuviera absorbiendo aquella potente energía.

_Es mío… aléjate de él sucia humana. Es mío…_

_"No entiendo…"_

_Si no te alejas de Kenshin… te aplastaré… y no quedará más que tus huesos pulverizados… aléjate de él, maldita sea, no lo toques más…_

_"Qué es todo este odio…"_

_Estuvimos juntos por años… y una vil perra como tú no arrancará todo eso…_

_"No puedo respirar…"_

_Te mataré…_

_"Shinomori-san…Sano…"_

_No… él te asesinará y estaré ahí para verlo…_

_"Yo…"_

_"Respira" _

_"Quién…"_

_"Respira, Kaoru"_

_"Kenshin…"_

_"Maldita sea, niña, respira"_

Los trozos de porcelana se pulverizaron en los dedos de Kaoru y ella cayó como peso muerto al suelo. Aoshi se acercó inmediatamente ordenando que los demás se quedaran alejados por precaución.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Esa cosa me habló…"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que…necesito tomar aire. No me sigan"

Kaoru se levantó con rapidez y corrió del lugar. Corrió largos minutos hasta alejarse de su mansión y llegar al parque de la ciudad. Cuando se detuvo se arrodillo junto a su árbol y observó sus dedos, confundida.

"Era ella… estoy segura…"

_"Estás muy cerca, Kaoru"_

"No entiendo nada."

_"Debo alejarme, tu aroma…cómo deseo destruirte… ver tu sangre correr como ríos…"_

"¡Kaoru!" La voz de Enishi la distrajo. "¡Qué agradable!"

Kaoru se acercó a su agradable conocido. Alejándose del árbol.

_"Estuviste a punto de morir" _Kenshin observaba a su mujer alejarse con el extraño con cierto dolor. Había estado a punto de saltar sobre ella.

_"Te lo dije. Al final ganaré y tus propias manos acabarán con todo"_

_"Basta, puedo controlarme… eres una parte de mí…"_

_"Y terminaré dominándote… jajajaja…Admítelo… hasta tu razón la desea…la ansías…jamás podrás superar esas ansias de sangre…"_

_"Kaoru…"_ Sus ojos se notaban angustiados, pero la sonrisa macabra en su rostro contrastaba completamente con ellos. _"Voy a matarte…"_

Y la risa burlesca en su mente se apoderaba lentamente de sus sentidos.

-----

-----

**NdA: **weno, me demoré como mucho en publicar de nuevo pero tuve unos problemas personales y bueno. Aquí está, más dramático que nunca. Espero sus comentarios ansiosa. Gracias por leer y gracias por los R/R


	12. Vuelta al Infierno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei.

**Capítulo 11: **Vuelta al infierno.

"_Estoy muriendo. Por primera vez en mi larga existencia, siento que muero en vida, más que sangre, estoy perdiendo mis vestigios de humanidad. Y ella muere también… hace mucho que me encargo de que su vida desaparezca. Quiero ver de nuevo sus ojos iluminados por la vida; quiero ver de nuevo su sangre en mis manos… entonces... quédate conmigo en mi infierno… desaparezcamos juntos en esta oscuridad…"_

_----------_

_----------_

Kaoru caminaba lentamente para llevar el paso de su acompañante. Su mirada estaba fija en el frente pero parecía perdida en algún lugar desconocido para los demás; mientras en su mente estaba arraigada la imagen del ser a quien había entregado todo de sí, su acompañante de blancos cabellos hablaba de algo que para Kaoru era en ese instante inentendible; le oía hablar, sabía que Enishi le contaba sobre algo, mas no le interesaba demasiado.

El viento jugaba con las hebras azabaches, alborotándolas.

"¿No estás de acuerdo?" La pregunta le pareció confusa, verdaderamente no entendía a qué venía.

"Disculpa, creo que me he perdido de la conversación." Miró con una sonrisa a Enishi, pero la tristeza embargaba su mirada. "¿Qué decías?"

"Que si no crees conveniente que aquella gente que trabaja contigo esté algo alejada del caso. Ya sabes, no es que quiera parecer desconfiado ni nada pero la forma en que investigan tus amigos me resulta algo violenta, la verdad."

"Bueno… Aoshi-san puede sufrir un poco de falta de tacto, sin embargo, creo que es conveniente para ambos mantenerlo cerca."

"Pensé que tú eras la persona encargada de este lugar"

"Lo soy pero han ocurrido cosas. Lo sabes bien, Enishi; no deseo que las situaciones sigan empeorando y si Aoshi-san y los demás me resultan de ayuda, creo que es lo mejor para todos. Para mí… y para ti también."

"Supongo…" Enishi desvió la mirada algo molesto, le resultaba intolerable tener que actuar de esa forma tan estúpida para poder lograr sus objetivos. "Supongo que la ayuda nunca sobra"

"Exacto." Kaoru le sonrió ampliamente y siguió caminando. Su brazo dolía y necesitaba tomar sus antibióticos, no quería que empeorara su herida y tampoco quería resultar una molestia todavía mayor para sus compañeros. Enishi la observaba en silencio, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos; para él Kaoru se estaba convirtiendo en un punto de conflicto en sus planes.

Sabía exactamente que la necesitaba para poder llegar a Battousai, pero en algún punto, la forma en que ella se relacionaba con él lo confundía. Sus ojos vacíos se perdían en el perfil de la chica. Empuñó su mano, para poder alejar cualquier pensamiento que no correspondiese a sus planes. "Llegamos. Vamos adentro, para que conversemos más cómodamente, Enishi-kun."

"No quiero ser una molestia para tus amigos"

"Es mi casa, no veo por qué debería molestarles"

Kaoru guió a su invitado por el camino a la puerta principal, comentándole de los últimos acontecimientos; bueno, de lo que Kaoru suponía debía interesarle a una persona común, dejando de lado los detalles escabrosos.

En la entrada se encontraba Sanosuke, jugando con una moneda entre sus dedos, la giraba de un lado a otro. Enishi pasó a su lado sin decir nada, pero pudo notar la mirada peligrosa en los ojos del cazador. Era obvio que el cazador de cabellos castaños estaba sospechando de él, debía hacer algo prontamente; no quería que sus planes se vieran afectados por ningún tipo de motivo.

"Eh, Aoshi-san" Kaoru sacudió su brazo en el aire para llamar la atención del frío cazador. "Estaré ocupada un rato, encárgate de todo, por favor" Sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza del aludido antes de verlo desaparecer en una de las tantas puertas del lugar. "Mira Enishi, vamos a mi cuarto para que no tengamos interrupciones"

"¿Tu cuarto?" Enishi se paralizó. "Esto… no creo que sea conveniente. Eres una señorita y no es bien visto que, bueno, lleves hombres ahí."

"No pasará nada. Además dudo que mi padre pueda hacer algo desde donde está" Rió amargamente al recordar a su progenitor. "Vamos"

"Sagara-san es un hombre precavido"

"¿A qué te refieres?" La conversación fluía mientras subían las escaleras con lentitud.

"Cuando entramos no me ha mirado de buena forma. Ya es más de una vez, creo que te protegen bastante por este sitio."

"Debe ser porque eres un desconocido para ellos."

"Para Misao también y no me mira de esa forma cuando entablamos conversación"

"Ella sabe por qué vienes, además sabe que si confío en ti, también puede hacerlo" Ella abrió la puerta que quedaba al final del pasillo y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre que la acompañaba. "Adelante"

Enishi entró curioseando con la mirada cada centímetro del cuarto, era un lugar ordenado pero algo le molestó sobremanera al acercarse a la cama; un olor… el sitio estaba plagado con el aroma de Battousai y eso lo enfermaba, trató de buscar algún otro aroma que lo distrajera pero sólo encontraba más esencia de Battousai que a ratos se mezclaba con el aroma a jazmines de Kaoru. La miró mientras ella se acomodaba en una silla y le ofrecía otra junto al ventanal del cuarto, vio la dificultad que tuvo cuando la sujetó para moverla y pudo ver parte del vendaje que sobresalía de su ropa. Estaba herida; se preguntó la razón mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella y trataba de sacar de sus sentidos el olor de su enemigo; le molestaba de forma increíble sentir aquel desagradable aroma impregnarse con el de Kaoru. Odiaba la idea de saberla de él.

"_Es tu carnada… recuérdalo… recuérdalo"_ Kaoru arregló su cabello dejándolo caer sobre uno de sus hombros, esto sacó a Enishi de sus cavilaciones. "Es un lindo cuarto"

"Normal"

"Pensé… que tendrías algo de tu niñez"

"Bueno, mientras las demás chicas de mi edad jugaban con muñecas yo estaba entrenando junto a mi padre. Agradezco eso la verdad, no me veo como una mujer normal."

"¿Mujer?" Enishi trató de que su voz no sonara tan oscura como lo hacía. "Eres sólo una niña, Kaoru. Una adolescente a lo más."

"Ah, eres la segunda persona que dice algo así" Sonrió.

"Me imagino que tu padre ha de ser el primero"

"Error. Mi padre jamás me vio como una niña. No sé siquiera si me veía como su hija; creo que cuando me miraba veía un instrumento de batalla. La muerte de mi madre le afecto demasiado y creo que no soportaba ver su rostro en el mío"

"¿Te le pareces?"

"Sí. Nunca me gustó, es decir… cada vez que mi padre me veía, podía leer en su rostro la tristeza que lo embargaba."

"Pero era un gran hombre, por lo que he oído…"

"Lo era. El mejor…" Kaoru respondió casi en un susurro.

"Kaoru…" Enishi comenzó con un tono de voz algo siniestro. "¿Cómo murió tu padre, si es que puedo saberlo?" Kaoru le miró sorprendida. Se levantó repentinamente y se alejó un poco de los asientos, dándole la espalda a Enishi.

"Él… murió en combate… luchando contra quien creía asesinó a mi madre."

"¿Un demonio?" Enishi sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"Mi padre murió luchando con Battousai" Kaoru llevó su mano a su pecho, sujetando firmemente su ropa.

"Ese monstruo no debería existir…"

Enishi se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia Kaoru, rodeándola con sus brazos; ella se sorprendió ante esto pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Sentía la respiración de Enishi golpear cálidamente su cuello, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cintura suavemente.

"Tú no deberías sufrir por aquel engendro…" Susurró rozando con sus labios el cuello de Kaoru, logrando que ésta se estremeciera. Kabru se giró con dificultad poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos. Sus ojos calaban profundo en los de Enishi. La tristeza y el sufrimiento que sus azules iris reflejaban era infinita, y él podía sentir que estas sensaciones le perforaban su alma en lo más profundo. No entendía por qué aquella humana podía lograr desarmar su defensa; no sabía por qué cada vez que se acercaba a ella sus planes de venganza quedaban en nada. En ese instante su mente deseaba destruir a Battousai, mas no por las razones principales; su mente le ordenaba desaparecer al dueño de los sentimientos de la muchacha frente a él. Anhelaba poseer lo que Battousai; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el amo y señor de todo lo que Kaoru representaba. "Eres…"

"Enishi… kun…" Kaoru trató de alejarse aún más pero Enishi la sostuvo con más fuerza, aferrándose a ella.

"No entiendo… explícame…"

"Explicar qué" Kaoru intentaba zafarse sin resultado, jamás había pensado que él tuviese esa fuerza.

"Tus ojos están tan tristes…" Enishi la soltó por fin pero se mantuvo en su sitio, ella estaba a punto de chocar contra la pared así que no necesitaba más espacio. Con suavidad rozó sus labios con sus dedos, como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier segundo. Los ojos de Enishi se nublaron. Lloraba…

"Enishi-kun" Kaoru se acercó a él y lo abrazó con delicadeza. "Estoy aquí"

Enishi luchaba con todo eso que comenzaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo; un demonio de sangre pura como él no podía rendirse ante esas sensaciones ajenas. Se separó repentinamente de Kaoru observándola como ido. Esa era la mujer de Battousai; esa era la mujer que llevaría a su enemigo a la destrucción, y no había nada más que pensar o decir sobre ella, era una humana y debía perecer junto a Battousai por haberse atrevido a acercarse a él.

Moriría. Todos terminarían muertos y no podía permitirse debilidades.

"Disculpa, todo esto me está afectando. Soy un simple hombre…" Kaoru le miró consternada. Segundos antes había estado llorando y ahora la miraba distante; quién era realmente Enishi Yukishiro.

"Enishi-kun…"

"Debo irme, disculpa las molestias."

Enishi bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió con la misma rapidez hacia la salida. En su camino se cruzó con Sanosuke, pero no tenía tiempo como para perderlo con un ser inferior como él; luego arreglaría las cuentas con ese cazador imprudente.

--------------

Hikaru estaba parada al centro de la habitación de Kenshin, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos inertes a los costados de su cuerpo; esperaba la llegada de su amado con impaciencia. No le gustaba cuando él salía sin decir nada, después de todo él mismo le había dicho que era su mujer, que estaban juntos. No entendía el gusto del demonio de dejarla tirada en su morada como si fuera uno más de sus subordinados.

Escuchó los pasos casi inaudibles al otro lado de la puerta y abrió sus ojos, a tiempo que una sonrisa inmensa se asomaba en su rostro; miró con ansiedad cuando la puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando una silueta en el umbral. Ahí estaba por quien había esperado por horas. Battousai entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él; sus ojos parecían resplandecer con el reflejo de la luna y su boca estaba tensada en una línea.

Caminó hasta quedar a unos metros de ella. Hikaru lo miró con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, recorriendo toda su figura. Desde su ropaje completamente ensangrentado hasta su rostro frío.

"Eres tú de nuevo" Hikaru corrió hacia él abrazándolo, sin obtener una respuesta del demonio. Se separó de él para mirarlo nuevamente y su vista estaba fija en ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te esperaba" Hikaru tomó la camisa de Battousai y la desabotonó para luego dejarla caer al piso. Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y dejó caer su vestido desnudándose frente a Battousai; luego se recostó en la cama invitando a su amado a unirse a ella. Él no hizo más que acercarse y apoyar una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Hikaru. "Te pertenezco en alma…" Hikaru llevo una de sus manos al cuello de Battousai empujándolo hacia sí misma. "Ahora que sea de cuerpo…" Lamió el cuello de Battousai mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna. "Tócame…" él obedecía sin decir nada. Sentía los gemidos de la mujer bajo él, repentinamente se detuvo. Una imagen vívida golpeó su mente.

Suaves gemidos llamándole; manos resbalando por su espalda; negro cabello humedecido por el sudor pegándose a su propio rostro por la cercanía; y por último, profundos ojos azules hundiéndolo en un mar de sentimientos.

"Kaoru…" Battousai lamía el cuello de Hikaru lentamente. "Kaoru…"

"No…"

Con brutalidad saltó lejos de Hikaru, mirándola con cierto desagrado, sujeto su cabeza entre una de sus manos, respirando agitadamente; ésa no era la persona que deseaba, no quería sentir otro cuerpo que no fuera el de la cazadora. Un grito desgarrador resonó en todo el lugar. Hikaru lo observaba fríamente.

"Lárgate…" Dijo respirando con dificultad. "¡Lárgate! Maldita sea… vete de este sitio si no quieres que te mate"

"Tú no…" Hikaru alzó sus cejas sorprendida ante la declaración.

"¡¡¡Qué te largues!!!"

Battousai golpeó la pared con su cabeza mientras Hikaru se vestía y abandonaba el lugar mirándolo con pena; dejó el cuarto humillada. Se sentía asquerosamente ofendida por el actuar de Battousai; hasta en momentos tan íntimos no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"_Enishi… mátala… mata a esa maldita perra… aléjala de mi hombre…"_

Caminó por el pasillo enfurecida, empujando a todo demonio que se encontraba. La miraban con sonrisas burlonas, murmurando a su pasar. La miraban con desagrado, su aroma no era ni humano ni demoníaco; les molestaba su esencia y no entendían cómo su amo la soportaba, mas no opinaban; lo respetaban demasiado como para cuestionar una sola decisión; le temían aún más como para siquiera sugerir algo. El los había rescatado del infierno mismo, y por eso le debían su lealtad; los había cobijado como hijos, así que ninguna orden era siquiera puesta en duda.

"Vaya, vaya… la zorra de turno de mi señor" Hikaru paró en seco sintiendo la ira inundar su ser. "¿Acaso ya te botaron?"

"Apártate de mi camino"

"Tú no me ordenas. No eres nada si no estás en presencia de mi señor. Eres una basura en este lugar."

"Cómo te atreves…"

"Todos en este lugar nos damos cuenta que hasta la cazadora era más para nuestro señor que tú. Llegaste aquí de la nada…"

"Volví porque él me necesitaba" Hikaru se acercó peligrosamente a Gin. "Y nadie podrá impedir que siga aquí. Si sigues estorbando, te sacaré de su vida como he hecho con la cazadora."

"La has sacado…" Gin soltó una carcajada, mientras los demás espectadores murmuraban y ocultaban sus risas. "Mi señor moriría antes de arrancar a esa muchacha de su vida, y de su mente. Alucinas si crees que podrás compararte a ella."

"Basta" Hikaru lo abofeteó.

"Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras; luego cuando ya no le importes a mi señor y decida deshacerte de ti veremos cuánto te gusta que te golpeen a ti…"

"No me amenaces maldito engendro"

"Yo no amenazo… te aviso." El rostro de Gin se ensombreció. "Te torturaré hasta que ruegues que tu vida acabe… te lo juro…"

Todos los presentes callaron al ver el rostro del segundo al mando del lugar, sorprendidos. Gin no se caracterizaba por hacer alarde de sus poderes; Hikaru retrocedió del demonio y se alejó sin decir nada.

"Vayan todos a sus asuntos." Gin gritó. "Aquí no ha pasado nada" La sonrisa cansina volvió a su rostro como antes de la discusión.

--------

Misao se encontraba parada fuera del cuarto de Aoshi, en sus manos sostenía una capa negra aferrada a su pecho, sus ojos estaban pegados en sus zapatos y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas con un tono rojizo. Tomando un último respiro alzó su mano y golpeó la puerta dos veces. Esperó unos minutos antes de que un ligero sonido le avisara que la perilla comenzaba a girar.

Aoshi se quedó pasmado al ver a la joven mujer parada frente a él mirándolo fijamente; miró a todos lados antes de hacerla pasar.

"Perdona la molestia, Aoshi-sama" Misao dijo avergonzada.

"Tú dirás"

"El otro día… el otro día me fije que su capa de viaje estaba rasgada"

"Accidente laboral" Aoshi dijo fríamente como siempre.

"Ya… verás… eh… me tomé la molestia de remedarla" Los ojos de hielo de Aoshi se abrieron de par en par, observando a la muchacha de cabello trenzado.

"No tenías que hacerlo"

"Yo la verdad no agradecería… no quedó muy bien pero… toma" Misao entregó la prenda. Él la miró y sonrió.

"Está perfecta" Misao sonrió feliz ante el cumplido.

"Aoshi-sama…"

"Dime"

"Eres…" Misao corrió hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto, asomándose. "Eres una gran persona, Kaoru lo sabe"

Aoshi miró el lugar por donde había salido la chica sorprendido, miró su capa y suspiró. Esa niña lo descolocaba.

--------

"Meg"

"Hmm"

"Te ves bien"

"No juegues, Sano, sabes bien que no me gustan tus juegos de conquista"

"Si piensas que juego es problema tuyo"

Megumi levantó la vista de su libro y observó al hombre que descansaba echado en la alfombra junto a la chimenea.

"Estamos trabajando en algo serio, lo sabes bien"

"Lo tengo más que claro, no por eso tengo que evitar decir lo que pienso"

"Hace mucho estoy curada de tus juegos"

"Lo sé"

"Entonces no hagas esto en medio de una tempestad"

"Maldita sea Megumi, por qué me alejas. Deja estar cerca, ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos."

"He oído eso antes… y ahora estamos aquí"

Volvió a su lectura sin prestarle atención al rostro de molestia de su compañero.

"Vives en el pasado, Meg. Tienes que enfocarte ahora."

"Agradécele a Sanosuke Sagara que no pueda enfocarme en lo que me dices ahora." Lo miró con su rostro embargado por la amargura. "Dios, Sano… Te fuiste por años… y regresaste como si nada."

"Ya han pasado cuatro…"

"No importa los que pasen, Sanosuke; siempre estaré pensando en que te fuiste en medio de la noche sin dejar ni siquiera una estúpida nota. Entonces ahora me dices cosas como que me veo bien, y que debemos estar unidos; y entonces te creo… pero se viene a mi mente esa noche y no sé. Tú no cambias Sanosuke Sagara."

"Te dejo leer tranquila" Sanosuke se levantó del piso y salió sin mirarla.

-----

Battousai estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre corría por su sangre pues había golpeado con fuerza su cabeza en el incidente con Hikaru. Miraba sus manos, aún manchadas con la sangre de su última caza. Relamió sus labios ante el olor a sangre que expelía su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos para controlar el deseo.

Comenzó a golpear nuevamente su cabeza contra la pared, riendo de forma casi sicopática mientras sentía el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Se levantó con rapidez y desapareció del lugar.

Corría increíblemente rápido, pisando ramas de árboles y quebrándolas al roce; llegó hasta las calles principales, estaban vacías. El toque impuesto por los cazadores era respetado a cabalidad por todos al parecer, el sol había desaparecido ya del cielo y la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo, la sonrisa seguía en su rostro como si estuviera dibujada; miraba a todos lados lamiendo sus labios de vez en cuando, hasta que vio algo que le intereso.

"¡Kyosuke!" Una mujer gritaba mientras iba corriendo por las calles vacías. "¡¡Kyo-chan!!" No obtenía respuesta. Corrió hasta que llegó a la parte trasera de uno de los negocios de la ciudad, estaba oscuro y chocaba con las cajas en el lugar. Repentinamente sus pies tocaron algo líquido, se paró en seco ante la sensación resbaladiza bajo ella; tanteó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con lo deseado. Prendió el diminuto encendedor e iluminó temerosa hacia sus pies, quedó horrorizada al ver que el líquido era nada menos que sangre acumulada en un charco. Retrocedió asustada pero chocó contra algo.

"Lo encontré…" Una voz de ultratumba la hizo estremecer, sujetando el encendedor temblorosamente se volteó y retrocedió. "Encontré lo que buscabas…" Y lanzó un bulto, azotándola con fuerza. La mujer cayó al charco de sangre con el bulto sobre ella. Levantó el encendedor para iluminar el proyectil que la había derribado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca se abrió, sin emitir sonido alguno. En su regazo había caído el cuerpo de un niño. No veía bien por las condiciones de luz, pero pudo vislumbrar una herida cercana a su pecho, seguramente la que le había arrancado su inocente vida. Con un grito desesperado arrojó el encendedor a su agresor logrando una risa de parte de él.

"Kyo… Kyo… no me dejes…"

"Yo" Se acercó a ella peligrosamente y pisó su pierna con bestialidad, sintiendo los huesos crujir. "Te enviaré junto a él" Ladeó su cabeza con su sonrisa maquiavélica intacta. "Aaah, debes agradecerme por eso…"

"Monstruo… Monstruo…" La mujer gritaba de dolor mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida del niño.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, se agachó y sujeto su otra pierna tirándola con fuerza arrancándola de su sitio, la sangre salpicó a su cuerpo ensuciando completamente su rostro.

"_Corre… corre…" _Kaoru sentía su pecho arder, sabía que algo andaba mal y esa razón bastaba para haber salido a escondidas de su hogar, no deseaba dar explicaciones. Corría por el bosque porque era mucho más rápido para llegar a la ciudad, al llegar comenzó a correr. Escuchaba los gritos de una mujer; podía ver a la gente asomarse por sus ventanas sin valor de hacer nada más, agradeció que así fuera, no deseaba ver más muertes. Llegó al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, desenfundó la espada que su padre le había legado preparada para todo. Sentía su brazo doler de forma terrible pero no le importó para sujetar con fuerza su arma. "Detente, Battousai" Su voz sonó firme, algo que la sorprendió hasta a ella.

"Oh" El demonio se giró lanzando uno de las partes de la que fue una mujer a los pies de Kaoru. "Un presente"

Lo miró fríamente, reconocía esos ojos. Los había visto antes; pensó haberlos visto más de una vez pero no, esta recién era la segunda que enfrentaba esos ojos aterradores. Battousai la miraba con su sonrisa desafiante.

Kaoru se acercó a él con su espada baja; Battousai se quedó quieto hasta que ella estuvo a una distancia prudente. Estiró su brazo y sostuvo la espada de Kaoru contra su cuello.

"Puedes terminar con esto aquí" Sus ojos eran distintos, pero su voz comenzaba a normalizarse. "Demuéstrale a tu padre que no eres una niña. Que eres la persona que él deseaba" Kaoru mantenía su brazo firme, sus suturas comenzaban a abrirse y su brazo comenzaba a sangrar, Battousai relamió sus labios ante el olor. "Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo, ahora, mañana… en el momento que sea"

"Por qué no lo has hecho"

"Tu olor…" Cerró sus ojos aspirando el olor que resaltaba sobre la otra sangre esparcida. Kaoru deslizó la hoja de su espada hasta el pecho de Battousai.

"A quién estoy torturando"

"Battousai…" Sujetó con fuerza la hoja de la espada provocando cortes en su palma.

"Por qué sigo viva entonces…" Kaoru empujó la espada enterrándola levemente en la carne del demonio. Lo sintió quejarse por el dolor. "En qué lugar te quedarás, Kenshin…"

"Battousai… soy Battousai…"

"En tu mente sicótica asesina… deseando mi sangre, y la de otros… o con la cordura que sé tienes… respetando la tregua… respetando la vida a la que pertenezco… a la que amaste alguna vez…"

"Estoy aquí…" Empujó aún más la espada, su brazo comenzaba a sangrar más profusamente. "Estoy aquí… tu sangre…"

"Sufres tu locura en silencio, manchando tus manos con sangre de inocentes, y culpándote luego por hacerlo…" Kaoru hundió completamente la espada en el cuerpo de Battousai, él tomó su brazo herido y hundió sus garras. Kaoru gimió de dolor pero no se alejó. "Puedo soportar eso, porque ya no siento nada. Te encargaste de destrozarme el alma, Battousai. Te la llevaste… te la entregué; entrégame la tuya ahora." La imagen frente a sus ojos se volvía borrosa, estaba afiebrada por la infección en su herida.

"Ka…o…ru…" Ella sonrió, acercándose a sus labios lentamente "Yo…"

Kaoru sacó la espada con rapidez sintiendo como la sangre del demonio salpicaba sobre su cuerpo, era la primera vez que sentía tan de cerca que Kenshin moriría, su imagen estaba borrosa, necesitaba terminar pronto porque el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable; Battousai perdió el equilibrio y se fue tres pasos hacia atrás, con su mano sobre la herida, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre.

La sonrisa seguía en su rostro pero ahora denotaba un profundo dolor emocional; ella dejó caer la espada y cayó de rodillas afirmando su brazo, sin dejar de mirar al demonio frente a ella; estiró su brazo intentando alcanzar la imagen borrosa frente a ella, no pudo seguir sosteniéndose y cayó al suelo, con su mirada fija en Battousai.

Él podía ver a la joven tirada en el suelo, luchando contra el dolor y contra el desmayo, estaba perdiendo sangre por montones, pero sólo deseaba acercarse a ella; necesitaba sentirla de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y cayó de rodillas a su lado, tocando su rostro con sus dedos ensangrentados.

"Viene gente…" Kaoru dijo respirando con dificultad, estaba muy afiebrada. "Van a terminar lo que empecé…" Battousai se alejó de ella con la mirada vacía; estaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque, aún le quedaban fuerzas como para matarla, lo deseaba pero su cuerpo no respondía.

"_¡Mátala, no seas débil!" _Los pasos se escuchaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina. _"Van a matarnos maldito hijo de perra, reacciona, mátala…dejaste que te hiriera y ahora sólo eres un despojo, mátala o lárgate..." _Battousai con un movimiento rápido golpeó a Kaoru con su pie, cayendo con el impulso. Ella quedó metros lejos de él, retorciéndose del dolor.

"¡¡Kaoru-san!!" Esa era la voz de Aoshi.

"¡¡Kaoru!!"

Intentó arrastrarse hacia algún punto de luz para que la vieran. Su espada estaba lejos pero poco le importaba. Miró hacia atrás y Battousai seguía ahí, intentando ponerse de pie.

"Battousai…" Sanosuke se acercó corriendo a Kaoru mientras Aoshi lanzaba kunais contra el demonio malherido, acertando completamente en sus extremidades. "Kaoru, reacciona, vamos… eres fuerte, podemos irnos de aquí…"

"Kenshin" Kaoru miró con dificultad hacia donde Aoshi corría.

Desenfundando una de sus espadas saltó sobre Battousai quien se mantenía petrificado en su sitio, jadeando y gimiendo de dolor. Repentinamente alzó su mirada y tomó la espada que estaba cerca de él a tiempo para que la de Aoshi chocara contra ésta. Con sus últimas fuerzas embistió a matar contra el cazador; quien respondió el golpe sin dificultad, logrando hacer un corte en diagonal en el pecho de Battousai. Usando su agilidad logró evitar un golpe fatal, pero su cuerpo estaba muy maltrecho y si seguía luchando seguramente perdería la vida. Se quitó uno de los kunais que seguía incrustado en una de sus piernas y lo lanzó con destreza dándole de lleno en la mano a Aoshi, provocando que su espada saltara fuera de su alcance.

Kaoru respiraba con dificultad y sudaba copiosamente mientras Sano intentaba mantenerla consciente. Sanosuke golpeó con brutalidad el piso ante la frustración de no poder ayudar a Aoshi.

Battousai comenzó a correr en contra de Aoshi; sin saber lo que venía Aoshi desenfundó su segunda espada y optó por una pose defensiva, Battousai aprovechó el impulso y saltando sobre la espada desapareció en el aire, la sangre que emanaba del cuerpo de Battousai cayó como lluvia sobre Aoshi, que bajó su arma y se volteó hacia Kaoru y Sanosuke.

La miró un segundo y tomando el arma que Battousai había usado en su contra, tomó dirección al que se había convertido en su morada. Sanosuke tomó a Kaoru en sus brazos y abandonó el sitio siguiendo a su compañero.

-----

"_Gin… sé que me escuchas…" _Kenshin saltaba de árbol en árbol con dificultad, necesitaba llegar pronto o moriría; pisó una de las ramas pero resbaló, cerró sus ojos pues no tenía fuerzas para evitar la caída.

Cayó a la tierra pesadamente, sintiendo como sus heridas se resentían incluso más de lo que ya estaban. Abrió sus ojos cuando su cuerpo ya estuvo quieto, no se veía ninguna estrella, pronto llovería.

Rió y tosió.

Era tragicómico pensar en que había salido buscando algún tipo de diversión y había encontrado a alguien que estaba dispuesto a darle una muerte segura. La imagen de Kaoru herida se vino a su mente; había luchado días enteros por evitar tener que ser el que la lastimaba nuevamente, pero su parte animal era mucho más fuerte que la racional, y su humanidad desaparecía cada vez que probaba la sangre de ella.

"¡Aquí!" Una voz infantil llegó a sus oídos, sabía que tenía sus ojos abiertos pero no veía absolutamente nada. Moría.

"Vete y prepara todo, se nos muere" Gin… su fiel compañero. Nunca fallaba. "Aguante señor, es Battousai… es invencible, temido por todos. No dejará que estos rasguños le ganen…"

Rasguños. Rió para sus adentros ante esto, era primera vez que sentía que moriría. la imagen de Kaoru seguía intacta en su mente, sonriéndole con inocencia…

"_Kaoru…"_

_---------_

--------

**NdA: **pues me pongo al día con todo lo que me he demorado en actualizar. Y!! Kaoru se ha puesto al día con todos los golpes emocionales y físicos que ha recibido de parte de su amado Battousai, a ver si ahora él logra salir de esta porque le dieron bien duro.. Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios ansiosa y feliz de que sigan leyendo.

Gracias y abrazos, KnH


	13. Adiós

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

--------

--------

**Capítulo 12: **Adiós.

"¡Yahiko!" EL bullicio en la guarida de demonios cesó de repente, y todas las miradas se dirigieron directamente hacia el segundo al mando en ese sitio y no pudieron evitar horrorizarse al ver la imagen que el proyectaba. Afirmando con sumo cuidado mantenía el cuerpo inerte de Battousai completamente ensangrentado. "¡¡MALDITA SEA, YAHIKO!!" El chico aludido llegó corriendo y su boca comenzó a temblar, no podía creer lo que veía.

Al no recibir ayuda del chico ni de ninguno de sus hombres que no se atrevían siquiera a acercarse al cuerpo del demonio, comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta sus aposentos; cuando por fin logró ubicar a su Señor en la gran cama que ahí había, rajó la ropa que vestía para buscar el lugar de donde provenía la hemorragia. Se sorprendió al ver que sus heridas no eran significativas, a excepción de una que estaba cercana a su corazón. Parecía haber sido hecha desde pocos metros de distancia y eso no le cabía en la cabeza; comenzó a curar como pudo las diversas heridas en el cuerpo de Battousai pero no parecía funcionar, entonces un grito desgarrador de su amo lo obligó a detenerse. Se movía violentamente haciendo que la sangre comenzara a aumentar su flujo y cada vez que Gin intentaba acercarse, era lanzado lejos por su amo, quien estaba completamente fuera de sí.

El dolor físico que Battousai estaba sintiendo había logrado sacarlo de su consciencia, sus gritos habían pasado a ser gruñidos desesperados y lastimeros por ayuda, y sus ojos estaban casi blancos. Sus manos cambiaban de forma constantemente, de humanas a de animal en segundos destrozando en cada cambio la ropa de cama que ya estaba completamente teñida de carmesí. Gin intentaba desesperadamente conseguir que alguno de los otros le ayudase pero no conseguía nada y solo estaba incapacitado para acercarse.

"Aléjate" Una voz femenina le llegó desde su espalda. "No te acerques más a él…"

"Tú…"

"Ah, un ser tan miserable como tú intentando contener los instintos de Battousai… jamás podrás siquiera acercarte cuando él esta en ése estado." Gin murmuró algo ininteligible y observó como la mujer se acercaba a Battousai como si fuera cosa normal verlo en ese estado; para sorpresa de Gin, la chica logró posar su mano sobre la frente del demonio que lentamente comenzaba a calmarse, cayendo en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

"Cómo…"

"Ya te lo dije, un ser como tú jamás podrá tocarle. En cambio… en cambio nosotros tenemos un lazo que nos une… y está más allá de tu comprensión… más allá que lo que dice sentir aquella miserable cazadora que fue capaz de esto…"

"Esa niña…" Los ojos de Gin no podían evitar dejar a la vista todo su desconcierto ante las palabras de la chica que ahora limpiaba las heridas de un inconsciente Battousai.

"No me digas que no eres capaz de sentirlo…" La chica le envió una mirada asesina al demonio. "El olor de esa mujer."

Entonces por primera vez desde que había logrado traer de regreso a su Señor, los sentidos de Gin parecieron afinarse, entendiendo las palabras de la chica que ayudaba a sanar las heridas de su líder. Levantó el brazo que estuvo pegado al cuerpo de su líder hasta su nariz y sus cejas se alzaron ante la sorpresa. Ella tenía razón, su brazo estaba plagado del olor a sangre de Battousai entremezclado con el aroma de aquella mujer que tantas veces había visto al lado de su Señor; no le cabía en la cabeza pensar que ella pudiese haber hecho algo así, después de todo, el propio Gin había sido testigo de la forma en que la cazadora era incapaz de contener sus emociones hacia su líder. Sabía bien que la situación actual entre ambos era caótica, pero nunca pensó que llegaría el punto en que la chica regresaría el golpe. Había presenciado más de una vez el momento en que la chica era herida por Battousai, también había sido testigo de las autoflagelaciones posteriores a las que él se sometía por la culpa de haber levantado la mano a aquella humana que lo trastornaba, pero jamás había visto una herida física de tal magnitud. Sabía bien que la mente de Battousai estaba al límite, y sabía que pronto todo explotaría, por eso se había obligado a permanecer fielmente al lado del demonio que lo había rescatado en el pasado, no era su asunto el opinar de aquel tortuoso lazo que unía a Battousai y a la cazadora, pero tampoco podía permitir que el único ser que había sido capaz de albergarlo a él y a los otros terminara destruido por sus propios actos.

Las facciones de Gin se endurecieron, y como si pudiese quitar el olor de su cuerpo, pasó sus garras por su piel, desgarrándola y dejando fluir su propio líquido vital. La chica seguía mirándolo, pero ahora sonreía al entender los pensamientos del hombre más fiel de su amado Battousai. Sin nada más que hacer dentro de esa habitación, Gin salió dejando un rastro de su propia sangre por donde pasaba, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Sus ojos destellaban ante la furia asesina que lo embargaba y movía sus dedos haciendo sonar cada uno de sus huesos, descargando el estrés que comenzaba a sentir; ya no había tiempo para detenerse a pensar en nada, aquella última batalla entre demonio y cazador había detonado en él lo que hacía muchísimo tiempo mantenía a raya por el bien de su propio líder; definitivamente habían llegado los tiempos de destrucción, por lo menos eso era lo que la sonrisa macabra en su rostro expresaba.

----------

"¡¡Apresúrate, Sanosuke!!" Megumi ordenaba casi a gritos. "¡¡Trae pronto esas compresas!!"

"Ya, ya… aquí…"

Sanosuke entregó las compresas a la bella mujer de cabello negro y retrocedió, con la mirada fija en el frágil cuerpo de la chica tendida en aquella cama; a su lado Misao parecía no entender nada, tenía sus brazos a sus costados, y su labio inferior se movía ligeramente, Sanosuke posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la muchacha y palmoteó suavemente para animarla, logrando sacar una sonrisa de la chica.

Megumi cambiaba las compresas de Kaoru cada una cierta cantidad de minutos, la chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre y ni siquiera con los medicamentos que le suministraron parecía querer ceder, sudaba muchísimo así que estaba sólo en ropa interior para evitar que la fiebre aumentara, pero aún así ella seguía en ese estado crítico.

La chica que estaba junto a Sanosuke dio un respiró profundo y abandonó la habitación de su amiga, sabía que estando ahí no podría hacer nada y eso la frustraba.

Caminó rápidamente abriendo cada una de las puertas por donde transitaba, hasta que por fin dio con la figura del alto pelinegro. Aoshi estaba sentado frente a una ventana, observando sus manos como si tuviese algo en ellas, Misao cerró la puerta luego de entrar, apoyándose en ella sin ser capaz de acercarse a él.

"Lo hirió mortalmente" Aoshi hablaba tranquilamente, sabía que la muchacha de ojos verdes estaba junto a él en esa habitación. "Le enrostré muchas veces que no sería capaz de luchar como corresponde… pero ella… lo hirió…"

"Aoshi…"

"Cuando llegamos ahí… cualquiera de los dos pudo morir… pero…"

"Ella es fuerte… sabe bien lo que debe hacer…"

"Los ojos de aquel demonio… no, todo en aquel engendro indicaba que ya había perdido el deseo de vivir… pero… no entiendo."

"¿Qué?"

"Seguía luchando… estaba muerto en vida pero seguía luchando. Recibió muchísimos golpes, pero se mantenía en la lucha… jamás vi algo así…"

"Kaoru dijo que era distinto"

"Es un engendro…"

"Quizá, pero para ella hay algo más… y para él… pienso que la categoría de aquel demonio… de aquel engendro como lo llamas… ¿crees que el nivel actual de Kaoru hubiese bastado para eliminarlo? Es decir, no puedo negar que su fuerza es impresionante, y después de la muerte de su padre su mente también se fortaleció, pero comparada con Battousai…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Se defendió cuando llegaron ustedes."

"Así fue"

"Ve más allá de tu lógica, por primera vez analiza los hechos tal como están, no como deberían ser."

"Siempre lo he hecho"

"Te equivocas, sino jamás hubieses puesto la presión sobre Kaoru de la forma en que lo hiciste. Ella tenía claro que Battousai es un enemigo, no necesitaba que llegara un extraño a recalcarlo con palabras hirientes, tal como tú lo hiciste desde siempre."

"Acaso no es el deber…"

"Basta, por favor. Mira las cosas con altura, la razón por la cual Kaoru está en este estado no es porque haya sido atacada por Battousai, por Dios, cuántas veces fue lastimada de igual o peor forma y salía adelante. ¿No entiendes? La razón por la cual ella está en ese estado es porque pudo ver el final."

"¿El… final?"

"Kaoru vio… ella comprendió que lo que sea que haya entre ellos murió esta noche y… Battousai… él también." Misao se acercó a Aoshi por fin, arrodillándose tras él mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, temerosa del rechazo que nunca vino. "Ella está intentando recuperar su alma, no su cuerpo… Battousai permitió que lo lastimaran de ese modo porque es la persona que ama… porque ella es la persona a quien intentó proteger de sí mismo… y porque entendió que si hay alguien que deba finiquitar todo era ella, no tú, no Sano… sólo ella. Miras tus manos dudando de tu habilidad, cuando todo este asunto dejó de tratarse de fuerza hace tanto... date cuenta por fin que jamás lograrás vencer a Battousai mientras intentes competir con los sentimientos de Kaoru, ella es mucho más débil que ustedes, pero sin embargo es la única que será capaz de acabar con todo."

"No…"

"Eres tan frío…"

"Yo…" Aoshi sujetó las manos de Misao, incapaz de rebatir algo de lo que la muchacha hablaba. Tenía la razón y él lo sabía, Battousai había llegado a ese estado porque muchísimo antes su razón de vivir ya no existía, y la cazadora a la que debían ayudar estaba en ese estado porque su cuerpo se resistía a comprender lo que su mente y alma ya habían procesado completamente. "Quédate así… un poco más…"

"Sí"

----------

"Hikaru"

"No quiero oírte, no tienes moral para reclamar nada"

"Eres un monstruo bastante irrespetuoso"

"Enishi, la quiero muerta… lejos de él… y si tú no haces algo pronto yo…"

"¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo nada contra esa mujer…"

"Pero tú…" Hikaru golpeó el pecho de Enishi, molesta ante las palabras de quien la hubo despertado de su lecho en el infierno.

"He visto algo interesante en los ojos de aquella rata seguidora de Battousai…"

"¿Gin?"

"La ciudad entera estará bañada en sangre y no tendré que mover un dedo… entonces cuando sea el momento justo… Battousai pagará por todo…"

Hikaru vio desaparecer al hombre de cabello blanco sin poder decir nada, se sentía extraña. Su misión simplemente era ser el punto de quiebre entre la cazadora y Battousai, pero los recuerdos de su vida cada día se hacían más fuertes y ya no sabía bien que pensamientos eran los reales.

Su amor anterior se había vuelto obsesivo y esas eran emociones que se suponía no sentiría en aquel cuerpo sin vida.

"No corre sangre por mis venas… mi corazón no late… entonces por qué duele… Ken…"

-----------

"Maldición…" Gin saltaba entre los árboles intentando llegar a la ciudad, su único pensamiento era el de vengar a Su Señor, después de todo, si la cazadora deseaba comenzar la guerra que estuvo suspendida durante todo aquel tiempo ilusorio que estuvieron juntos, y Battousai no estaba en condiciones de defenderse, Gin lo haría por él, sería sus ojos, sus oídos y si era necesario, su arma.

El demonio estaba cegado por su sed de venganza que no le tomaba importancia al hecho de que la atmósfera de su camino era mucho más pesada que en situaciones normales, tampoco le daba importancia a la niebla que comenzaba a tragárselo. Gin seguía su camino, cuando repentinamente una risa algo desquiciada se apoderó de su oído, obligándolo a detenerse.

"Eres gracioso, Gin"

"¿Quién rayos…?"

"Siempre pensé que estaría en mis manos la cuerda de la guillotina de ese asqueroso ser al que veneras, sin embargo jamás pensé que ella sería capaz de dejarlo en un estado tan deplorable…"

"¡¡Muéstrate!!" Gin se estaba impacientando ante aquella voz burlesca que le hablaba desde la oscuridad. "Qué cobarde suelta toda esa basura sin dar la cara…"

"Yo estoy frente a ti…"

Gin no pudo hacer ningún movimiento de defensa cuando sintió que su cuerpo era desgarrado, cayó sobre una de sus rodillas sosteniendo la parte de su cuerpo que ahora faltaba; escupió sangre e intentó levantarse con dificultad mientras arremetía hacia aquel demonio que ahora lamía sus dedos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba seguro que lo había visto pero no podía recordar dónde, tampoco es que tuviera tiempo de ponerse a meditarlo en ese instante en que su vida estaba en verdadero peligro. Sonrió al sentir que sus manos tocaban la carne de su adversario, pero su rostro palideció al darse cuenta de que sus garras estaban completamente limpias, buscó a su alrededor y por fin pudo encontrar a aquel sujeto.

"Eres bastante lento, quién diría que eres el segundo bajo Battousai"

"Maldito…" Nuevamente tosió sangre, su herida dolía demasiado y había perdido demasiada sangre, sin contar que literalmente estaba con un pedazo menos. No tenía tiempo para pensar en que alguien lo vería, así que Gin dejó caer el brazo que mantenía sobre la parte afectada por el primer ataque de aquel demonio, y con un grito casi desesperado su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus facciones se volvían casi completamente bestiales y los músculos en su cuerpo aumentaban proporcionalmente de tamaño. El demonio de cabello blanco que observaba con una sonrisa en sus ojos volvió a reír antes de lanzarse contra Gin, pero esta vez, recibiendo de plano un ataque.

La velocidad de Gin había aumentado considerablemente, pero con esa herida no sería un problema para Enishi; de igual forma sintió que las garras de Gin lo lastimaban haciéndolo retroceder instintivamente.

"Qué desperdicio…" Enishi desapareció del campo visual de Gin, y cuando este se dio cuenta, lo tenían sujeto por el cuello. El demonio de cabello blanquecino tomó con su mano libre el brazo de Gin y lo quebró como si se tratase de una simple rama de algún arbusto, escuchó gritar de dolor a Gin pero esto pareció molestarle y sin tener nada más que decir atravesó el cuerpo del demonio más fiel a Battousai, lanzándolo lejos. Los ojos de Gin estaban fijos en el hombre que ahora estaba parado junto a él, quería levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, moriría en ese lugar si no escapaba. De repente su mente se esclareció y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

"T-tú… es…estabas… c-con…"

"¡Ah! Me descubriste…" Gin deseó poder tener la suficiente fuerza para ir donde Battousai, por fin encontraba la pieza perdida en todo este asunto. Nunca pensó realmente que la cazadora tuviese intención de dañar a su Señor, había vivido demasiados años y había conocido muchísimos humanos como para lograr entender aquellas emociones lejanas para los de su clase. Era más que obvio que aquel sujeto frente a él, que había visto con Battousai junto a la cazadora riendo infinitas veces era quien tramaba todo esto, no entendía la razón pero necesitaba decirlo, tenía que aclararlo.

"S-señor…" Enishi frunció el ceño y posicionó su pie sobre la cabeza del agonizante demonio, Gin sujetó el pie de Enishi con su único brazo funcional e intentó separarlo de cabeza, pero no tenía la suficiente energía y fuerza para lograrlo; Enishi sonrió por última vez antes de enviar su fuerza a su pie. Sintió como el cráneo se despedazaba y como se volvía una simple masa blanda.

"Hablas mucho…"

Enishi levantó su pie y observó como su calzado estaba cubierto por los restos de Gin, hizo un gesto de desagrado antes de desaparecer en la niebla, dejando los restos del hombre más fiel de su enemigo como si se tratara de basura.

-------------

"Kaoru…"

"Basta… basta de llamarla…"

"Kaoru…" Su voz eran meros susurros que sólo eran captados por la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Hikaru cerró sus ojos abrazando el cuerpo malherido de Battousai, se sentía impotente. Odiaba escucharlo llamar en sueños a aquella mujer, su mente se mantenía en desorden, ella debería ser incapaz de sentir nada, sólo la habían traído de vuelta para ser un cebo; su misión simplemente era separar a demonio y cazadora y lograr que la mente de Battousai se nublara pero en algún punto había vuelto a desarrollar sentimientos humanos.

"…kaoru…" Hikaru se levantó sin aviso, tocando sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su rostro estaba humedecido.

"¿Por qué… por qué esto…? Yo no puedo…"

Hikaru rozó suavemente los labios de Battousai antes de levantarse; lo miró por última vez y se alejó de aquel lugar con su mente puesta en la cazadora.

----------

----------

**NdA: **Bueno, capítulo corto pero con contenido. Ojalá les haya gustado, espero comentarios y gracias por leer, gracias por los r/r, en serio los leo, ya pronto responderé.

Se despide desde las sombras** KnH.**


	14. Burn

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de RK pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: **Burn.

La furia en la mujer era incontenible, todo a su paso era destruido y su mente estaba completamente trastornada. Lo único que quería era exterminar a aquella mujer que osaba ocupar su lugar; a pesar de que su función era la de terminar con Battousai, sus recuerdos pasados era mucho más fuertes y sus sentimientos casi obsesivos por el demonio le ganaban al deber.

Tenía que terminar con todo lo que se interponía en su camino a la felicidad con su amado, y si esa mujer había sido capaz de herirlo luego de que él hubiese entregado su alma por ella, merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Repentinamente comenzó a reír, sus actitudes estaban por sobre lo que un humano común llamaría cordura, y su sed de sangre era tal, que ni siquiera los animales que se atrevían a pasar a su lado salvaban de la terrible muerte.

Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para una lucha, sin embargo podía sentir el poder de su creador fluyendo en su interior.

"Te encontré"

La sonrisa de Hikaru se amplió al llegar a la extensa propiedad de Kaoru; sin siquiera preocuparse por el ruido, avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de entrar derechamente en la mansión, sintió como su piel se trizaba.

Rió al ver la cara del hombre que estaba frente a ella, apuntándole con un arma de fuego y completamente desconcertado.

"De verdad… eres un monstruo…" La voz de Sanosuke era fría, y entendiendo que sus armas no harían nada en el cuerpo de aquella bella mujer, desenfundó por primera vez los cuchillos que llevaba atados en su cintura y corrió hasta ella. "Y mi trabajo es exterminarlos."

Cuando estuvo en el rango de ataque necesario, su mano se deslizó por el aire, alcanzando el cuerpo de la mujer que rió ante el corte que era infundido por el cazador; Sanosuke sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que en realidad ella no era más que una muñeca y que daba lo mismo cuantas veces la atacara, ella respondería igual.

"¡Sano!"

"Eh…" Hikaru volvió a reír al darse cuenta que la voz de la mujer que corría hacia el lugar había desconcentrado al hombre, y aprovechando esta diminuta brecha en su defensa, hundió sus dedos en el cuello de Sanosuke.

Megumi observaba horrorizada cómo aquella mujer enterraba sus dedos en el cuello de Sanosuke y cómo él reflejaba la sorpresa en sus ojos. Aquella extraña mujer lo lanzó lejos y siguió su camino; la pelinegra quiso correr hacia donde su compañero yacía inmóvil e incapaz de hablar, pero al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no perder el conocimiento, supo que lo que debía hacer era proteger aquel lugar.

"¿Dónde está esa mujer?"

"No sigas avanzando…" Megumi intentaba sonar lo más convincente que podía, después de todo sus habilidades combativas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes comparadas con sus habilidades médicas. "¡No te acerques!"

"¡Ja! Qué valiente eres, incluso temblando intentas retenerme; pero no creo que dures más que aquel imbécil que se desangra."

"Tienes razón; porque las manos de Megumi son hechas para curar y matar algo como tú debe hacerlo alguien con manos asesinas." La pelinegra se sobresaltó al sentir como la mano de Aoshi rozaba su hombro para indicarle que ya no estaba sola. "Megumi, ve donde Sano."

"Sí."

Nunca antes había corrido tan fuerte; el sólo pensar en darle la espalda a aquella mujer la aterraba, pero sabía que Aoshi se encargaría de ella. Por el momento lo único que debía hacer era encargarse del hombre que estaba herido.

Cuando llegó donde Sanosuke, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó la mano que Sano usaba para contener la hemorragia; cuando la quitó, vio como los chorros de sangre salían profusamente y pidiéndole perdón a Sanosuke, utilizó sus propios dedos para cerrar la herida.

"Levanta, Sano." La posición era en extremo incómoda, pero Megumi se las arregló para ayudar a Sanosuke y mantener sus dedos en las heridas. Él estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre pero su resistencia era de admirar. "Tenemos que entrar…"

Sanosuke y Megumi eran un blanco fácil, y Aoshi lo sabía. Por esa misma razón no le daba descanso a Hikaru con sus ataques; cortándole infructuosamente. Cuando por fin sus dos compañeros desaparecieron en la mansión, pudo relajarse por completo y comenzar a atacar en serio.

Los golpes que lanzaba la mujer eran certeros, y el cuerpo de Aoshi comenzaba a resentirse ya por los cortes que ella le inflingían. La velocidad con la que atacaba con sus manos hacían que parecieran afiladas cuchillas. Sin embargo, el cazador tenía mucha más experiencia en batalla que cualquier otro en esa mansión, y eso mismo lo ayudaba a defenderse muy bien.

Repentinamente, vio como los ojos de la mujer se desviaban hacia el interior de la mansión; y cuando logró esquivarlo y avanzar, entendió la razón. En la entrada, Kaoru intentaba mantenerse en pie, sosteniendo su espada y respirando con dificultad; sus heridas se abrirían si se movía más, pero poco le importaban a la cazadora que ahora se alistaba para recibir el brutal ataque de Hikaru.

"Sa... saca a los demás…" Kaoru intentaba enfocarse en Hikaru mientras hablaba, pero esto suponía un esfuerzo mayor del que imaginó y el dolor intentaba ganarle a cada segundo. "Aoshi-san… ¡Sácalos!"

Kaoru sintió como su cuerpo era golpeado por Hikaru, y aprovechando este ataque, sostuvo con fuerza a Hikaru y esperó a que Aoshi hiciera lo que había ordenado, aunque de mala gana.

Cuando se encontraron solas, Kaoru deslizó su espada contra Hikaru, hiriéndola y aprovechando de separarse; sus heridas se habían reabierto y pronto no tendría fuerzas ni para estar de pie, por lo que necesitaba acabar pronto. Dolía sobremanera cada vez que Hikaru conseguía concretar un ataque, pero por lo menos el cuerpo de aquella mujer comenzaba a desgastarse; Kaoru entonces recordó aquel material extraño que había tocado y que le había transmitido aquel odio intrínseco, y se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Hikaru comenzaba a desmoronarse en algunas partes.

"No… voy a matarte antes de que este inútil cuerpo se haga polvo… lo juro ¡Lo juró!"

"Vete de aquí, no durarás y no tengo intensión de luchar con alguien que ni siquiera vive…"

"¡Cállate! Claro que vivo… Kenshin lo sabe y por eso estamos juntos." Kaoru frunció el ceño; a pesar de ya no estar junto a él, se sentía sumamente desagradada al escuchar a aquella mujer hablar de él. "¡Ah! Lo amas ¿verdad? Pero él no a ti, te tiene asco…"

"Suficiente."

"¿Por qué? ¿Duele escuchar eso? Eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta que esa relación sin sentido que decían tener no es más que basura, y que tus sentimientos no son lo suficiente para llegarle a él."

Hikaru sonrió mientras veía como su cuerpo llegaba a su límite; se daba cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad contra la cazadora, a pesar de que ella también estaba herida, así que casi como si fuese una venganza suficiente, corrió hasta la mansión y se adentró en los pasillos.

Kaoru apretó su mandíbula para aguantar el dolor y la siguió a toda velocidad; no entendía qué era lo que planeaba hacer Hikaru, pero no podía permitirle profanar algo tan sagrado como la casa donde vivió por años con su familia; cuando por fin la encontró, estaban dentro del estudio donde su padre solía investigar.

"Cómo te atreves a poner siquiera un pie en este sitio…"

"Fue Kenshin quien mató a tu padre… y ahora yo me encargaré de matarte a ti." Hikaru se lanzó contra Kaoru, tomando una daga de entre las muchas armas que había de decoración; por instinto, Kaoru evitó el ataque, pero sus heridas anteriores evitaban que pudiese moverse con rapidez, y la daga quedó clavada en su hombro. Hikaru reía desquiciadamente, su cuerpo pronto llegaría a un punto donde no podría sanarse, pero si lograba escapar Enishi podría ayudarle; lo sabía y por eso la desesperación se apoderó de su rostro cuando fue incapaz de separarse de Kaoru. "¿Qué…?"

"Estás tan centrada en tu estúpida venganza que tu cuerpo quedó completamente inservible… y ni siquiera sentiste cuando mi espada atravesó tu cuerpo."

"Ah… Duele…"

Hikaru por fin notó que Kaoru había logrado clavar la espada en su estómago, y su movimiento estaba coartado; dolía terriblemente y no entendía por qué, después de todo Enishi simplemente había creado un contenedor.

La cazadora aguantó la respiración, y tirando su mano sintió como la daga era despegada de la pared, y como se deslizaba lentamente por su hombro; su cuerpo sangraba profusamente pero no le importaba, y aprovechando el desconcierto de Hikaru, la empujó contra el suelo sin soltar su espada, dejándola presa contra el piso.

"Él jamás amará a algo como tú…" Kaoru susurró; sintiendo el dolor de hablar de aquel demonio.

"Esto no va a matarme, mi cuerpo no es como el tuyo ¡Eres una perra estúpida!"

"Nunca dije que morirías de esta forma"

"¿Qué?"

"Si no tienes sangre corriendo por tus venas y tu cuerpo no es más que una cáscara vacía, entonces simplemente debo quemarte."

"N-no…" Kaoru tomó la daga que antes estuvo en su hombro y dando un grito de dolor ante el movimiento, clavó la daga en la muñeca de Hikaru, y desenterrando su espada.

"Perdóname, Padre… destruiré mi hogar y mis tesoros por algo como ella… lo siento tanto…"

"Estás loca… vas a destruir tu hogar…"

"Perdóname, Padre…"

Tomando un encendedor del escritorio de su padre, observó la llama por unos segundos antes de lanzarlo sobre el cuerpo de Hikaru; su ropa se encendía rápidamente y el fuego comenzaba a expandirse por las estructuras de madera de la mansión; Kaoru se quedó observando como el cuerpo de Hikaru comenzaba a carbonizarse entre gritos de dolor y desesperación, y antes de que el fuego cerrara su vía de escape, comenzó su camino hacia el jardín donde Aoshi debía llevar a los demás.

"¡Kaoru!"

"Regresé…"

Misao corrió hacia donde su amiga y Kaoru fue incapaz de seguir en pie; y entonces las ventanas comenzaron a estallar y el fuego comenzaba a incendiar cada centímetro de su mansión. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Kaoru vio como sus recuerdos se iban incinerando con su enemigo.

"Lo siento tanto… Padre, Madre…"

* * *

"Ah, qué tonta fuiste Hikaru. Subestimaste a la mujer que tanto odiabas y terminaste consumida por tu odio."

Enishi suspiró mientras el fuego se la mansión que se quemaba destellaba y se reflejaba en sus anteojos.

* * *

Los ojos de Battousai se abrieron lentamente; su cuerpo dolía más que en cualquier otra ocasión, y su rostro estaba sombrío.

Miró a su alrededor, y sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Yahiko, que estaba con la cabeza baja y sollozaba intentando contener sus lágrimas; Battousai se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde el chico estaba, y encuclillándose frente a él, sintió una punzada en su pecho.

El chico estaba empapado en sangre y aquel aroma lo conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Dónde está Gin?"

"En el salón…"

Las palabras apenas salían del pequeño demonio; Battousai salió de su habitación con premura, necesitaba creer que lo que aquella sangre y aquel llanto de Yahiko significaban era una mentira.

El chico estaba plagado con el olor a sangre de su más fiel servidor, de aquel que había sido su soporte por infinidad de años.

"_Estás vivo… estás vivo… es imposible que estés…" _

Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y sus ojos se fijaron en el bulto que estaba cubierto por una tela ensangrentada, llegó hasta a él casi arrodillado, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Sus manos deslizaron la tela para encontrarse con lo que antes debía haber sido la cabeza de Gin; volvió a taparlo y observó sus manos que ahora estaban completamente ensangrentadas, sentía la furia recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y quería destruir al causante de aquello.

"¿Dónde estaba?" Ninguno de sus hombres respondió "¡¿Dónde mierda estaba!"

"En el bosque… señor…"

"Entiendo"

Sin decir nada más, desapareció de su guarida y llegó rápidamente al lugar donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Gin; el lugar estaba plagado con la sangre de su compañero por lo que le imposibilitaba sentir otros aromas, por otro lado, su mente estaba nublada por suposiciones de quién podría ser el culpable e inconscientemente llegaba a la cazadora.

No quería pensarlo; había luchado con ella y tácitamente se había decidido que el vínculo entre ellos debía ser eliminado, pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado profundos, tanto que dolían como si estuvieran grabados con fuego en su pecho. La amaba tanto que hubiese preferido morir en aquel instante por su mano que vivir y saberse enemigos, la amaba a tal nivel que proyectar una vida sin ella era insoportablemente doloroso y triste.

* * *

"Dios, pensé que morirías."

"Ja, qué malvada, Megumi."

"Es en serio, Sano… nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así… si tú mueres yo…"

"Estoy vivo ¿no? Deberías demostrarme eso que dices ahora que estoy sano y salvo."

Megumi terminaba de vendar el cuello de Sanosuke, había logrado detener la hemorragia y suturar las heridas; ahora él simplemente debía descansar y curarse como debía. Por otro lado, Aoshi se encontraba junto a Misao, él se sentía impotente de no haber podido defender a sus compañeros, y también por haber permitido que Kaoru destruyera sus preciosos tesoros sólo por destruir a aquella mujer.

"Deberías ir con ella."

"No, ella…" Misao buscó a su alrededor, y abrió los ojos horrorizada. "No está."

"Maldición." Aoshi tomó a Misao por el brazo. "Separémonos, sabes defenderte y no creo que Battousai ande por ahí con las heridas que ella le inflingió. Megumi, cuida de Sano."

* * *

Kaoru intentaba caminar lo más rápido que podía antes de ser descubierta; se había adentrado en el bosque y había cruzado por los lugares que fuesen más inaccesibles para que no pudiesen seguirla; tenía que salir de ese lugar, si Hikaru la había atacado, seguramente irían más hombres de Battousai y no quería ponerlos en peligro.

Mas el dolor era demasiado y el barro le dificultaba avanzar, y la debilidad de su cuerpo se hizo presente cuando fue incapaz de eludir una gran raíz y cayó violentamente al barro.

Ahogó el grito de dolor e intentó ponerse de pie, buscando la espada que había saltado lejos por la caída; cuando por fin la encontró, intentó alcanzarla, pero esta era levantada por alguien más.

El cabello grisáceo destacaba muchísimo en aquel lúgubre bosque. Kaoru se sintió aliviada de ver a aquel hombre conocido.

"Enishi…"

"Oh, te ves fatal, Kaoru-san…"

"Dame esa espada… tenemos que salir de aquí."

"No te preocupes, no vi a nadie al venir."

"Dame mi espada…"

Kaoru por primera vez se sintió desconfiada de aquel hombre, y haciendo movimientos sigilosos, intentó acercarse a Enishi, pero éste simplemente la evadió como si fuese lo más fácil.

"No deberías esforzarte, Kaoru-san…" Enishi clavó la espada en el suelo y en menos de un segundo, estuvo frente a Kaoru, sosteniéndola por su cabello. "O podrías salir lastimada."

"¿Quién eres…?"

"Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos. Pero eres una mujer estúpida y confiada." Antes de que Kaoru pudiese decir algo, se encontró acorralada contra un árbol. "No permitiste que entrara en tu pequeño y frágil corazón a las buenas, entonces por lo menos dame el gusto de probar el cuerpo de la mujer de Battousai… algo debes tener si enloqueciste a esa bestia."

"Suéltame."

Kaoru intentaba zafarse, pero estaba demasiado lastimada y Enishi tenía muchísima más fuerza; las manos de aquel que pensó un amigo comenzaban a rasgar su blusa y podía sentir la lengua recorrer su piel, dejando un camino marcado en la sangre que cubría su cuerpo; le desagradaba sentirlo, el asco que la embargaba era indescriptible pero era incapaz de defenderse.

"Tu sangre es… extasiante… ya veo porque ese maldito estaba de esa forma."

"Qué asco me das…"

"No le decías eso a Battousai cada vez que abrías tus piernas, encantada."

"Así que… eres un demonio…"

"Eso es, podrás compararnos…"

"Aunque me lastimes, aunque me violes o mates… nunca podrías compararte con él… porque él es superior a ti, él es…"

"¡Cállate!" El dorso de la mano de Enishi azotó contra el rostro de Kaoru, dejándola inconsciente al instánte; se separó de ella y dejó caer el cuerpo de la mujer al suelo, no podía negar que había estado dispuesto a perdonarle la vida y a ofrecerle un sitio a su lado como su amante, y no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella, había querido hacerla suya para borrar de su cuerpo cada rastro de Battousai, pero ella había decidido soltar toda esa sarta de cosas que lo enfurecían. "Realmente te ves más hermosa con tu maldita boca cerrada, Kaoru-san"

Enishi tomó a Kaoru por un brazo y con su mano libre sacó la espada de su sitio de descanso, y arrastrando a la cazadora inconsciente, desapareció en la niebla que llenaba aquel bosque.

* * *

**NdA: **Hola, hola! Me tardé pero aquí está. Se acerca el final y Kaoru se encargó de destruir a la molestia de Hikaru.

Espero les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero ansiosa los de este capítulo, un beso a todas y sean felices!.

**Dark Natt.**


End file.
